The Night's Agents: In Walks the Night
by Brambleshadow of WindClan
Summary: [Collection of one-shots for my AU series The Night's Agents. Rated M for select chapters. Established Tiva.] "In the night I walk alone. In the night, that's where I belong. Take my flesh, I'll give you my soul. Hungry night keeps driving me on. . . . On and on . . ."
1. Track List

**Here's a collection of one-shots based on various songs set in The Night's Agents 'verse for you to enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Obviously not mine. I just borrow the songs and characters for our amusement and put them back (hopefully) unharmed. All songs go to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p><strong>Track List<strong>

1. "Bark at the Moon" by Ozzy Osbourne

2. "Call of the Wild" by Heart

3. "Cool Zero" by Pat Benatar

4. "Curse of the Werewolf" by Timeless Miracle [requested by earanemith]

5. "Dancing in the Moonlight" by King Harvest

6. "Golden Eyes" by Heather Alexander and Vic Taylor [requested by earanemith]

7. "In Walks the Night" by Heart

8. "Nothin' at All" by Heart

9. "Notorious" by Loverboy

10. "Renegade" by Styx

11. "Shadows of the Night" by Pat Benatar

12. "She Wolf" by Shakira

13. "Still of the Night" by Whitesnake

14. "The Night" by Heart

15. "The Wolf" by Heart

16. "Thriller" by Michael Jackson

17. "Voodoo Doll" by Heart

18. "Werewolves of London" by Warren Zevon

19. "You Took the Words Right Out of My Mouth (Hot Summer Night)" by Meat Loaf

20. "All Revved Up With No Place to Go" by Meat Loaf

21. "Animal" by Def Leppard

22. "Howling for You" by The Black Keys [requested by earanemith]

23. "It Was All a Lie" by Evanescence [requested by earanemith]

24. "It's Terror Time Again" by Skycycle

25. "Moon Over Bourbon Street" by Sting

26. "Rock You Like a Hurricane" by the Scorpions

27. "Run With the Wolf" by Rainbow [requested by earanemith]

28. "Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This)" by the Eurythmics [requested by earanemith]

29. "What You Want" by Evanescence [requested by earanemith]

30. "One Wild Night" by Bon Jovi

31. "Hungry Like the Wolf" by Duran Duran

32. "Ring of Fire" by Def Leppard

33. "Bad Boys" by Whitesnake

34. "Tonight" by Def Leppard

35. "Desert Song" by Def Leppard

36. "Bring Me To Life" by Evanescence

37. "Call Me When You're Sober" by Evanescence

38. "Snow White Queen" by Evanescence

39. "Bleed" by Evanescence

40. "Going Under" by Evanescence

41. "Lies" by Evanescence

42. "Haunted" (Demo #3) by Evanescence

43. "Imaginary" by Evanescence

44. "Lose Control" by Evanescence

45. "Sweet Sacrifice" by Evanescence


	2. Bark at the Moon

**This story is currently under revision and being revamped. I am also going to add a few more chapters.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Track One<span>

Bark at the Moon

* * *

><p><em>Screams break the silence<br>__Waking from the dead of night.  
><em>_Vengeance is boiling.  
><em>_He's returned to kill the light.  
><em>_Then when he's found who he's looking for,  
><em>_Listen in awe and you'll hear him  
><em>_Bark at the moon._

He raced through the night, shadows playing over his pelt. The medium-brown, green-eyed wolf cast a glance back at his pursuers. They were yards behind him; in this form, he could move faster than the average human. Even so, their furious screams split the silence of the night.

In human form, the wolf was NCIS Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, often called Tony by his friends and co-workers. Now, the reason he was in this position was because one of his kind had revealed their existence to humans. Apparently, a few of them weren't ready to accept that Shifters existed. To them, he was like a werewolf in those old horror movies.

The wolf currently was running for his life in the backstreets of his neighborhood. Somehow word had leaked out that he was a Shifter, although _he_ hadn't spilled the beans.

His pursuers were growing closer, yet becoming ever louder as they grew frustrated since, due to his smaller size, he could slip through gaps that they could not.

Tony's fear for his life soon gave way to a new emotion: vengeance. All he'd wanted to do was go for a run, maybe find Ziva David—his partner, fellow 'wolf, and mate—so she could come with him. Sadly, his plan had been foiled by the small group of teenagers and freshmen in college who had just come out from watching a horror movie at the local theater and seen him shift. Mentally, Tony cursed himself for not being more cautious. Yet it was the dead of night; he hadn't expected anyone to be out, much less across the street from the dark alley where he'd stripped and transformed. It being the full moon tonight didn't help his cause.

He growled low in his throat, snapping his jaws together in frustration. If he could only give them the slip . . .

Out of the corner of his eye, Tony saw a narrow side street, so narrow that he'd almost missed it. Swiftly he turned, squeezing into the crevice.

The group of boys thundered past his hiding place. Tony waited a few more seconds before racing down the path, wondering where it led. His fur seemed to crackle with energy, especially when he imagined what would happen when he found the one he was searching for.

_Years spent in torment  
><em>_Buried in a nameless grave.  
><em>_Now he has risen.  
><em>_Miracles would have to save  
><em>_Those that the beast is looking for.  
><em>_Listen in awe and you'll hear him  
><em>_Bark at the moon.  
><em>_Hey, yeah.  
><em>_Bark at the moon._

Finally he slowed to a stop once he was sure he was relatively safe from the mob. Panting, sides heaving, Tony reached out with his mind for Ziva. He made the connection and thought, «Ziva, I'm in a bit of a situation.»

«What other situation would you be in when you go for a run at night, DiNozzo?»

«I didn't ask to be chased by a bunch of teens!»

Concern radiated from her. «Where are you now?»

He glanced around and shook his head. Then he remembered that she couldn't see him and he replied, I«'m in my neighborhood, but I have no idea where.»

«Oh, great. Tony, only something like this would happen to _you._»

«Save it,» he snapped. He softened the thought as he added, «Where are you?»

«Stay where you are. I'll come to you.»

«But Ziva—»

She severed the connection. Tony huffed and sat down, raising a forepaw to paw at his muzzle, trying to rid himself of an itch. It worked, much to his satisfaction. Then his ears pricked up and he shot to a standing position as he heard the shouts starting up again, perhaps a quarter mile to the east. This predicament was reminding him of the stories he'd heard as a boy, of how some humans had hunted down Shifters and . . . well, he didn't like to think about what happened after they'd been captured. There was a reason Shifters kept their existence secret, so something like _this_ didn't happen. After years of torment, why wouldn't they withdraw?

DiNozzo jumped as the yells sounded closer to his current position. He had to keep moving. And if he ever did find his mate, well, howling at the moon seemed to sound just fine, under the circumstances. Plus, it would strike fear and—quite possibly—awe into the teens' hearts.

_They cursed and buried him  
><em>_Along with shame.  
><em>_And thought his timeless soul had gone (gone).  
><em>_In empty burning hell—unholy one.  
><em>_But he's returned to prove them wrong.  
><em>_So wrong._

_Oh yeah, baby!_

Before he had taken so much as a few strides, the way he'd come through the passageway was blocked as was his escape route. The boys—a group of ten—stepped closer, crowding him. Tony was trapped.

His fur bristled and, not sure what else to do, DiNozzo drew his lips back to show his teeth and snarled.

One or two faltered, but it wasn't enough. The eighteen-year-old who appeared to be the leader slipped a gun out from the waistband of his jeans—Tony wondered briefly for a moment how the hell he'd gotten it past security at the movie theater—and, aiming it at the brown wolf's side, fired.

A low yelp of pain escaped Tony before he could clamp his jaws shut. The wound wasn't fatal—thank God the bullet wasn't made of silver; it was the one thing that could kill a Shifter—but it did hurt. However, since Tony was a federal agent, he'd been shot plenty of times before. He'd just never been shot in wolf form. As far as he could tell, no vital organs had been hit, but he did flop to his belly, pretending that he was seriously wounded.

Quite a few of the teens uttered nasty laughs and one or two landed a kick in his already smarting side. One spat on the ground and another cursed the wolf harshly. Then they left, leaving him for dead. Or so they thought.

Tony waited a few moments as the gunshot wound finished healing and then, moving as silently as a shadow, struck hard and fast at one of the boys bringing up the rear. They'd thought his soul had left, being an unholy creature—in their eyes. He was determined to prove them wrong.

_Howling in shadows,  
><em>_Living in a lunar spell,  
><em>_He finds his heaven  
><em>_Spewing from the mouth of hell._

Terrified screams issuing from their throats, most of the group scattered. Three of them remained but not for long as DiNozzo curled his upper lip to show bloodstained teeth. Shaking, they fled after their fellows.

The wolf huffed and, reaching out once again for his mate with his mind, asked, «Hey, Ziva, where are you?»

«I'm on my way, Tony.»

«Okay. I'll meet you on the corner of Court and Eleven.» Without waiting for her response, he set off at a run, already salivating as he pictured Ziva.

The fact that they could shift at will never really bothered him; he certainly preferred it to the myth that Shifters could only transform when the moon was full. That was only partly accurate: the first transformation _did _happen on the first full moon after the girl's seventeenth birthday and the guy's eighteenth. After that, a Shifter could morph at will.

Ziva was waiting for him at the street corner, hidden in shadows of course. Although it was well past midnight, they couldn't take the chance that someone might be prowling the streets who wasn't one of them.

His tail wagging, DiNozzo nuzzled her. «What took you so long?»

«I'd rather not answer that.»

«Well, come on then,» Tony said, shrugging it off. «Let's play.» He pounced on her lightly, teasingly, and then took off, racing away.

Ziva chased after him, quickly catching up. The two of them ran side by side until they reached a little wooded park.

Tony slowed down first and looked up at the moon. Pointing his snout at the white orb, he let out a mournful howl. It wasn't long before Ziva joined in, their voices harmonizing in wild song.

The eerily beautiful, haunting cry had those that were awake stop what they were doing and listen in awe.


	3. Call of the Wild

Track Two

Call of the Wild

* * *

><p><em>After <em>_midnight  
><em>_I call you.  
><em>_Even though I know better,  
><em>_I just got to.  
><em>_The moon is full.  
><em>_My heart is hot.  
><em>_And you know what I'm longing to do  
><em>_With this aching I got._

The she-wolf's skin tingled with the urge to run. Outside, cool silver light from the full moon shone through the windows of her apartment, fueling the urge her inner beast was sending. Ziva knew it was dangerous, but the call was too strong to resist.

On silent feet, she padded towards her apartment door, leaving it open by a crack. She'd need it for when she came back. Then she stripped, stashing her clothes in a trash bag. Thinking better of it, Ziva shifted back, redressed, and walked out on foot. She headed to a dark alleyway carrying the bag, and, undressing once again, shifted.

A cool breeze ruffled her dark brown fur and she lifted her muzzle to the wind before racing through the streets, casting her mind out for Tony DiNozzo, her fellow Shifter, co-worker at NCIS, friend, and—after years of working together-mate. She didn't find him, but finally she slowed down when she reached a park near her apartment. Sitting down, she pointed her snout at the round, white moon and began to howl.

_The call of the wild.  
><em>_Oh, baby, can't you hear me calling?  
><em>_Oooh . .  
><em>_The call of the wild.  
><em>_Call of the wild._

Across town, Tony jerked upright in bed, hearing the familiar howl—the call of the wild. He wanted to throw back his head and howl in return but figured that would alert the neighbors to the fact he wasn't human. So he headed outside, making for the shadows of an alley, where he stripped and transformed. Silver moonlight rippled over his brown coat as he raced through the streets of D.C., following the howl.

It wasn't long before he saw her sitting in a grassy clearing, the wild song pouring from her throat. Tony hesitated before reaching out with a forepaw, ready to go to her. A twig snapped underneath his paw, which made Ziva abruptly break off and whip around. There was hostility, surprise, and something else in her eyes. The first two emotions faded when she recognized him but the latter remained. As Tony padded towards her, he realized it was desire. _Ziva . . ., _he said in thought-speak.

_ What, Tony? _Her voice managed to sound playful and seductive at the same time as she breathed the thought into his mind.

_How can you ask me  
><em>_Why I'm pushing, pushing,  
><em>_When you know damn well  
><em>_What you do—  
><em>_What you do to a woman?  
><em>_I get so inspired  
><em>_Lying so close.  
><em>_It's the flash and the flame and the fever  
><em>_I need the most._

_I don't . . . _His protest trailed off as Ziva nuzzled him, her pelt brushing his. _Ziva, what are you doing?_

_ Come on,_ she said, flicking him with her tail before sprinting away. There was no way she could outrun him, though, and he soon caught up with her—which, of course, was what she wanted.

Before long, Ziva (human, dressed) and Tony (in wolf form) were walking the dark streets to Ziva's apartment for reasons unknown to DiNozzo—maybe because her place was closer. And, okay, yes, his clothes were all the way back at his apartment and he really didn't feel like going back for them.

None of the other tenants seemed to object to a large wolf being inside the building, but then again, they were asleep. As a result, Ziva and Tony made it inside without being disturbed.

The door shut behind the two Shifters and Ziva hurried to her room to see if she had any clothes that would fit Tony. A pair of sweats seemed like they'd work just fine (maybe they'd been left behind from previous nights?), so she took them out of her dresser, draped them over her arm, and headed back to the living room and Tony. The Israeli Shifter scratched the medium-brown wolf behind the ear. DiNozzo's pink tongue lolled out in a literally wolfish grin as he tilted his head to the side. When he'd had enough, he shook himself briskly. If he'd been wearing a collar, the tags would have jangled.

Ziva laughed and said, "Here are some clothes that would fit you." She set the sweats on a chair nearby and went back into her room to give Tony some privacy.

Moments later he appeared in the doorway in human form and wearing the sweats she'd laid out for him. She cast an eye over him, then quipped, "Gray really isn't your color."

"Thanks, I think," he muttered.

Looking him over once again, Ziva could feel her wolf stirring—along with her desire. Something about the full moon brought out her other side, the side she had to keep hidden from humans—or Statics, as Shifters referred to those who were locked in the same form. She tried to resist, but . . . Besides, Tony was her _mate._ It wouldn't be wrong for them to . . . She lost her train of thought as he stepped a few more feet into her bedroom. Ziva found she was all too aware of him, the fact they were alone, and her bed was _right there_. On silent she padded toward him, knowing full well what she was going to do to him.

Tony, looking uncomfortable, backed up. Normally, she knew, he would relish any opportunity like this. So why wasn't he? Then his back was against the wall and she was pressing against him . . . but now his hands were between them, pushing her back. Her wolf felt as if it were prowling inside her, growing increasingly frustrated. It took her a few moments to realize Tony was talking and the touch of his hands on her shoulders calmed her down slightly.

"Ziva, why are you pushing?"

At the question, her wolf growled and started pacing again. Disdain flashed in her eyes and she writhed against his restraining hold. "How can you ask that when you know damn well what you do to me?" she hissed.

_Now_ Tony was starting to become worried. This wasn't like Ziva at all. He was almost sure the full moon was affecting her, making her lupine stronger. But his own wolf was restless, wanting her—all of her. And wolf or not, their human sides were there too.

The Israeli managed to break free and was on him before he could react. Then they were falling . . . and landed on the soft mattress. Lying so close to him, Ziva felt as if she were on fire. Yet she needed so much more.

_The call of the wild.  
><em>_Oh, baby, can't you hear me calling?  
><em>_Oooh . . .  
><em>_The call of the wild._

Unable to stop herself, Ziva nipped at his neck, a low growl of need in her throat, even as her hands were reaching for the ends of Tony's sweatshirt. It was as if she wasn't in control of her own body. Even if she wanted to, she couldn't stop. The call was too strong, the fine line that separated her from the wolf she could transform into rapidly fading.

_If I could chain you to me,  
><em>_I'd do it in a minute.  
><em>_My magic caravan,  
><em>_Baby, you'd be in it.  
><em>_I'm hiding the prize and you're gonna win it.  
><em>_You're gonna win it now._

"Ziva?" Tony sounded nervous, something highly unusual for him. "Ziva, stop. Something's not right. This isn't you."

She hesitated for a heartbeat, drawing back to look at him. The senior agent drew in his breath sharply: there was a feral glint in her eyes and no trace of Ziva at all. Her wolf was in control, and with the scent of passion rising from her, it was all Tony could do to rein in his own lupine.

Ziva barely heard him. She was too far gone. Already she'd removed her sweatshirt from over his head and was beginning to slip out of _la camiseta _she was wearing. She would have him soon, very soon. At the thought, the animal inside her that hovered so close to the surface howled with pleasure. She whispered, "Please, Tony," even as she moved in, her mouth on his.

He'd always tried so hard to maintain his humanity, but now all that flew out the window. Tony was all too aware of her hands slipping around his neck, across his shoulders, and down his back before stopping at the sweatpants' waistline. Then they were gone, even as he was doing the same to her.

Ziva took a deep breath, inhaling his scent. To her, he always smelled like pine needles and sun-warmed brick. Tony, she knew, thought she smelled of the forest at night—and it fitted her perfectly.

As if he'd caught her train of thought, he smirked, green-gray eyes dark as evergreens as he looked her over.

It didn't take her long to wipe the smirk off his face.

At last, physically and mentally exhausted, there was nothing left to do but sleep.


	4. Cool Zero

Track Three

Cool Zero

* * *

><p><em>Art attacks from subway walls.<br>__Sprayed like bullets into concrete face.  
><em>_Everywhere you turn, knuckles are crackin'.  
><em>_Suburban monkeys break ghetto habits.  
><em>_Body guns loaded for a dime.  
><em>_See 'em shed their celebrity skin  
><em>_For a life of trash and crime._

The NCIS team was in one of the gang-controlled suburbs of D.C. and two of its members were eyeing the people crowding the street. Surprisingly, one of them _wasn't _Tim McGee, although he was looking nervous. No, it was Mossad Officer Ziva David and Special Agent Tony DiNozzo, the only team members who weren't fully human. They were what humans called werewolves, though they referred to themselves as Shifters.

Team leader Leroy Jethro Gibbs glanced at his two supernatural agents. Normally they wouldn't be this . . . cautious? . . . of a neighborhood rich with gang wars. Looking around, all he saw was graffiti on practically every building and hard-eyed gang members. There was no reason why Tony and Ziva should be nervous, unless . . . He beckoned the two closer and whispered, "How many of these guys are Shifters?"

"Most of them," Tony replied.

"We're out of our territory," Ziva added. "You don't cross into another wolf's territory unless you have a death wish."

"You would get that one right," Tony muttered. Ziva glared at him but said nothing.

"Well, come on," Gibbs said, striding forward to catch up with McGee. Do we have a suspect to talk to or not?"

His two Shifters followed him, heads held high, not showing any signs of weakness. They still kept an eye out to see if any of the gangsters would shed their human skins for thick wolf pelts. It hadn't taken the hard-eyed men, women, and teens long to shave off all their traditions for a life of trash and crime.

_Cool zero.  
><em>_You wanna know where the wild ones go.  
><em>_Cool zero.  
><em>_You wanna know where the bodies are burned.  
><em>_Crawlin' under every rock, you gotta see what time forgot.  
><em>_(Cool zero) Cool zero.  
><em>_Cool zero._

"Remind me again why we're here," Tony whispered to Ziva.

"We wanted to know where the wild ones go, remember? And the suspect in our current case lives here. Now let's go." She broke into a jog to keep up, Tony on her nine. It was best to stay with the pack in a situation like this. True, neither McGee nor Gibbs were Shifters and McGee didn't know anything about their true selves, but the close-knit NCIS team was a lot like a wolf pack, and with Tony and Ziva's pack mentality, it was how they thought of the team.

Ziva stiffened as some guy wolf-whistled at her from across the street and began walking over. The guy had dark hair and skin, was dressed in tattered jeans and a tight black T-shirt, and was extremely confident. Every single one of her instincts was screaming that he was an alpha wolf.

He stopped in front of her and flashed white teeth. "Hey, _bonita_. Whatcha doing in a place like this?" One of his hands reached out and started playing with a strand of her hair.

A warning growl rumbled in Tony's throat even as Ziva said coolly, "If you value that hand, I suggest you back away. Slowly. It'd be hard to run on all fours when you're missing a paw, wouldn't it?"

The hand dropped.

"You _really_ don't want to cross me," Ziva warned before hurrying after Tim and Jethro, Tony right behind her.

"You wouldn't really have cut off his hand, would you Ziva?" DiNozzo asked.

She just rolled her eyes. "Let's go." With that, she opened the door to the Mexican-style restaurant. The team filed in after her.

_Nothin' stops the hit parade.  
><em>_Money makers will be shakin' down.  
><em>_Everywhere you go, fingers are snappin'.  
><em>_Commercial prophets shout revolution,  
><em>_Throwin' dirt upon a good man's name.  
><em>_Watch 'em sell his soul for shoes  
><em>_And dance upon his grave._

Their suspect, a Latino who went by the street name _Calavero_, was busy eating a chicken enchilada for lunch. He looked up at the NCIS agents. "Yes?"

Gibbs said, "I hate to tell you this, but you're under arrest for the murder of Petty Officer Lindsey Reed."

Calavero smiled dangerously and snapped his fingers. The gesture confused Team Gibbs for a moment; then they realized several of the gang members outside were being replaced by masses of furry bodies.

McGee's eyes widened and he crumpled to the floor in a heap, out cold.

Gibbs glanced around, saw the large wolves trying to break in, and swore harshly. "Tony, Ziva, can you shift?"

"Boss, what about McGee?" Tony asked.

"Don't argue, DiNozzo. Do it!"

One of the doors finally swung open and the wolves swarmed through, parting like a river to flow around any tables that were in their way. Gibbs swore again and reached for his gun.

"Shoot them in the head!" Tony advised, reaching down to grab McGee by the armpits. He dragged the unconscious probie to one of the back rooms and darted back to his partner and team leader's sides.

Calavero gave a low, rasping laugh. The three NCIS agents watched in horror as the gang leader's form blurred. In his place was a dark wolf with blue eyes. Licking his chops, he started circling Gibbs, DiNozzo, and David. Following his lead, the pack closed in, drooling at the thought of an easy kill.

They were trapped.

A black wolf with green streaks in its fur leaped. Reacting on instinct, Gibbs fired straight at its head. Once dead, the wolf turned back to human—this one was a nineteen-year-old girl.

Taking it as a signal, the rest of the pack surged forward.

The ex-sniper cursed and started unloading his gun. He didn't have any silver bullets, so he took Tony's advice and tried to make each shot count. _We have procedures for this, right? _Ziva and Tony had stubbornly refused his order to shift and were fighting any way they could. The Israeli's knife flashed silver as it hurtled through the air and embedded itself in wolf fur.

Soon Gibbs's gun had run out and there were still maybe five or six wolves left. He cursed again. "You two, shift. Now!"

_Cool zero.  
><em>_You wanna know where the wild ones go.  
><em>_Cool zero.  
><em>_You wanna know where the bodies are burned.  
><em>_Crawlin' under every rock, you gotta see what time forgot.  
><em>_(Cool zero) Cool zero.  
><em>_(Cool zero) Cool zero.  
><em>_Cool zero (Cool zero).  
><em>_Cool zero._

_In this junk food civilization,  
><em>_They will eat and not think twice.  
><em>_For a dance in the dragon's jaws  
><em>_They will gladly pay the price  
><em>_And eat their fill._

Glancing at Tony, Ziva quickly began to remove her clothes. (Clothing hampered their ability to shift.) He did the same and within seconds, two snarling wolves were crouched near Gibbs. DiNozzo looked back over his shoulder, winked at the silver-haired fox with human eyes, and, letting out the wolf version of a laugh, pounced on two gang members-turned-wolf.

Ziva bared her teeth at two other Shifters in wolf form, silently daring them to come closer. One of the younger wolves made the mistake of doing so, blood-hunger in his eyes.

It was the last thing he ever did.

Soon, only the NCIS agents and Calavero were the only ones left.

«Give it up,» DiNozzo told him in thought-speak. «You're surrounded. There's no hope of escape.»

The black wolf tried to move forward. Ziva drew her lips back from needle-sharp teeth and gave a ferocious snarl that had even Gibbs backing up. «Need I remind you you're already under arrest?»

Calavero whined. It was so high-pitched that he sounded like a she-wolf.

Tony's eyes widened and the next second, he had dropped onto his back with his paws churning the air he was laughing so hard.

Ziva huffed, whiskers twitching. «I don't see what's so funny.»

«Do I really have to explain it?»DiNozzo's thought was filled with mirth. «Big, tough alpha wolf who whiles like a little girl pup.»

The Israeli sighed and pawed at Calavero. «Shift back. Don't try anything»—she paused—«funny. And yes, I get the pun, DiNozzo.»

«Bwahahahahaha.» Tony was still laughing. He stopped immediately when Gibbs slapped him on the back of the head. "You done, Tony?"

The wolf was gone, the senior field agent in his place. "Yes, Boss."

"Good. Get dressed, cuff him, and find McGee. I don't want him waking up and finding all this." He gestured at the corpses.

DiNozzo did as directed, slapping McGee awake once the team was outside.

"Splurg!" The probie's eyes opened and he sat up. "Werewolves!" He looked around wildly. "Where are they?"

"Relax, Probie," Tony said. "You fainted. There aren't any wolves and we caught the bad guy. You hungry?"

McGee thought about it. "Yeah."

"Okay. We'll take him to HQ while you go buy us some McDonald's."

Sensing resistance was futile, McGee sighed and went to one of the Chargers, off to buy lunch.

_Headlines turn in violent days.  
><em>_Run like blood across the printed page.  
><em>_Everywhere you look, atoms are smashin'.  
><em>_Politicians smilin' for the camera,  
><em>_And the pictures make you wanna scream.  
><em>_Maybe baby we'll just play it cool  
><em>_Like Elvis at nineteen._

The next morning's headline screamed "Gang Members Found Dead in Local Restaurant." DiNozzo, Ziva, and Gibbs simultaneously took one look and dropped the offending newspapers in their respective trash cans.

McGee looked up at the sound of the papers hitting rock bottom. "What was that about?"

"Today's head story sucks," Tony said.

"Oh."

Ziva, bored out of her mind, hit the plasma remote, turning it to the news station. The face of a famous politician filled the screen, flashing a fake smile. Just the sight made her want to scream. "Gibbs, please tell me someone was kidnapped, found dead, or gone missing."

"Why?"

"I'm bored. There's nothing to do! If I don't do something, I'm going to—" She broke off and started pacing, letting loose a growl of frustration.

Tony rose from his seat and went to her. He murmured in her ear, "Calm down, Ziva. We'll just play it cool until this blows over."

"Yeah, cool like Elvis at nineteen." Her voice was terse. "Remind me again how we found ourselves in this mess."

DiNozzo thought about that for a moment. This was reminding him of a song that Abby had been playing a few months ago on a dead petty officer's laptop. "McTunes! Look up 'Cool Zero' and fast forward it to 03:30."

Looking extremely confused, the computer geek did as directed. Moments later, the strains of a rock song filled the bullpen. McGee, recognizing it, started humming along.

_Cool zero.  
><em>_You wanna know where the wild ones go.  
><em>_Cool zero.  
><em>_You wanna know where the bodies are burned.  
><em>_Cool zero!  
><em>_Crawlin' under every rock, you gotta see what time forgot  
><em>_(Cool zero!) Cool zero!  
><em>_(Cool zero!) Cool zero!  
><em>_Cool zero!  
><em>_(Cool zero!) __Cool zero!_

"I see," was all Ziva could manage.

"Well, it does have a very good point," Tony said cajolingly.

Gibbs, who had just received a call, set down the phone. "Gear up. We have another case."

Grinning like idiots, Tony and Ziva followed him to the elevator, McGee scrambling to keep up.


	5. Curse of the Werewolf

**Note: **I think this was originally supposed to be a horror one-shot, but then Tiva and implied smut happened. Whoops.

* * *

><p><span>Track Four<span>

Curse of the Werewolf

* * *

><p><em>The full moon is rising over the moor,<br>__And I know it will come back to haunt me again._

_Can you hear it—the calling of the moon?  
><em>_It is searching for me now.  
><em>_It's a primal rage building up in me.  
><em>_Cannot stop it to break free._

Pale, cold silver light flooded over the open field. Anthony "Tony" DiNozzo, a Special Agent with the Naval Criminal Investigative Service, eyed the full moon apprehensively. Although it was barely up, he could feel it calling to him, to the beast harboring within. There was no one to help him, not even Ziva. His beautiful Israeli mate was elsewhere.

The wolf inside him struggled to break free. Tony tried to fight it, but on nights when the moon was full, it was hard to keep control. He could shift at will (only the first transformation was lunar controlled) and kept his humanity even in wolf form, but the urge to transform was so, so strong. . . .

Moonlight caressed his tingling skin. Tony tensed. Moonlight couldn't be felt and yet _he felt it._ He slammed his eyes closed, but even that didn't dull the brightness. Sighing, he opened his green-gray eyes again, looking up at the moon.

_And in its white light there are voices telling me  
><em>_To kill and eat is my destiny.  
><em>_Just when I thought I had found my place in life,  
><em>_The full moon fever strikes again._

White light washed over him once more. To the senior field agent's horror, he could hear voices whispering in his ear, telling him to hunt—to kill—and eat the carcass.

_NO! I'm not a __Hollywood__ werewolf; I stay human in whichever form I'm in._

But he couldn't resist the call forever. The moon and wolf inside him won over.

Soon, where Tony had been standing, there was a wolf with fur the color of milk chocolate and gray-green eyes—eyes that remained human. A surprisingly warm wind flattened the tall grass as it swept by and ruffled Tony's thick pelt. Enjoying the sensation, he loped through the field, loving the sound of his paws thundering over the earth.

~oOo~

Ziva David, the Mossad liaison with NCIS, was having a more serious problem than Tony. She was hanging out with Abby Scuito, the Gothic forensic scientist; and Jenny Shepard, the Director, at a club. The rising full moon had immediately put her on her guard. She couldn't shift in public. True, the Director knew her secret, but Ziva knew Jenny just couldn't accept it. Abby had figured it out after a case they'd worked in October, close to Halloween. Her team leader, Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, was the only other fully human team and agency member who knew the truth. Then there were two Statics who wanted to capture her and Tony for studying . . . Well, she'd finally found her place at NCIS and she wasn't giving it up for anything.

Yet the pull of the moon was so strong . . .

Ignoring the looks on Jenny and Abby's concerned faces, Ziva brushed past them, heading to some place she could shift without being seen.

_Bloodline deceiver this is my call.  
><em>_I am the blazing full moon.  
><em>_Bloodline deceiver I gaze from above.  
><em>_I bring the madness that makes your blood boil._

Somehow she made it to the women's restroom and into the handicapped stall. Hurriedly, she began to remove her clothes. Ziva hated that the full moon could reduce her to _this, _a creature controlled by her instincts. She knew she was human at the core, but sometimes it was hard to fight her inner wolf.

Free from any clothing, she shifted into wolf form. Her fur was such a dark brown that at certain angles it appeared black. As always, her eyes remained human; the brown orbs were the color of chocolate.

Suddenly she wanted nothing more than to be with her mate. Glancing around, Ziva saw a window above the toilet that was partly open. With care, she could wiggle through it.

Backing up, Ziva tensed her muscles, her brown eyes homing in on her target. Then she sprang and landed with her forepaws on the windowsill. Her wolf body crashed against the wall. Hind paws flailing, Ziva managed to push off from the top of the toilet. Then she heaved herself through the opening and dropped down into the back alley. Free at last, she let out a triumphant howl and sprinted away, a shadow in the surrounding darkness.

~oOo~

Tony's head jerked up from where he'd been sniffing a rabbit hole at the sound of a howl spiraling through the night. He knew that voice!

_Ziva! _Tail wagging, he sent his own lamenting cry into the darkness. Normally he hated the full moon and what it could reduce him to, but right now he didn't care, not when his mate was nearby. Tony didn't know why the call of the wolf traveled so far or so effectively; he could be screaming bloody murder and hardly anyone would hear him. It didn't really matter right now. Not with Ziva on her way.

_Hearts set aflame by the spell of the full moon.  
><em>_A circle of fire that burns in the night.  
><em>_Cannot be stopped it's the curse of the werewolf,  
><em>_A child of the night that howl to the moon._

Suddenly the moonlight lit up a dark shape galloping toward him. Tony could feel his heart quicken as he caught the familiar scent wafting towards him. A little yip of joy escaped him as Ziva came ever closer.

«What are you doing here?»he asked.

«I don't really know,» she replied. «Can you shift back? I'm going to.»

Before he could reply, there was a shimmering blink and Ziva stood before him in human form, shivering, cold, and completely bare. Not surprising, really, since winter was on its way. Tony pressed up against her and felt her hands curl into his fur. She held him close, absorbing his warmth. Pulling away slightly, he thought at her, «I'm going to where I shifted. I brought some extra layers. You can wear them.»

She nodded. "Okay."

«Just shift back first. You're going to freeze.»

Ziva nodded again and the brown-black she-wolf was beside him once more. Tony flicked her with his tail and took off. His mate was right behind him.

Soon they had demorphed and were dressed, the Israeli wearing a long winter coat, sweats, and not much else. She muttered, "We really have to find some way of morphing with clothes—maybe something skintight."

DiNozzo nodded agreement and found he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. She looked so beautiful in the moonlight . . .

_I can feel it growing strong the wolf inside of me  
><em>_Is trying to break free._

His eyes swept over her, taking in every little detail. The wolf inside him was growing stronger, trying to break free. _Oh God. Not again. _But he wanted her . . . they _both _wanted her.

Ziva, her gaze locked on Tony's, caught the feral glint that indicated his wolf was close to the surface.

_I have lost myself to lycanthropic rage.  
><em>_I feel the wolf inside of me.  
><em>_No more a man I am; the beast is in control.  
><em>_The reign of terror hath begun._

The Italian Shifter knew he was losing control even as he closed what little distance remained between them and covered her mouth with his. At the taste of her, his wolf took control, pushing her. It didn't matter to her, because her own animal was at the forefront. Tony tried to draw back, but his lupine side was too powerful, and, to his horror, he didn't want to. _Face it, DiNozzo, you're gone._

_Bloodline deceiver, this is my call.  
><em>_I am the blazing full moon.  
><em>_Bloodline deceiver, I gaze from above.  
><em>_I bring the madness that makes your blood boil._

_Hearts set aflame by the spell of the full moon.  
><em>_A circle of fire that burns in the night.  
><em>_Cannot be stopped; it's the curse of the werewolf.  
><em>_A child of the night that howl to the moon._

The full moon looked on coldly at the two Shifters bathed in its glow. Neither of them cared; they were too caught up in each other to notice their surroundings. It was a miracle they didn't set the grass on fire they were generating so much heat.

Tony tore himself away from Ziva long enough to breathe; then he nuzzled her neck, his teeth scraping her earlobe. A moan escaped the Israeli and she gasped out, "Tony, please . . ." She snarled with impatience when he suddenly stopped. "What is it?"

"I'm not sure . . ." That feral glint was still in their eyes, and he had sensed they were being watched . . . Then the sensation was gone and he focused on Ziva once more, only to find that she had slipped from his embrace and was grinning at him much like she had during their stint undercover last year. _Oh Lord._

_She put a spell on me!  
><em>_The gypsy girl is laughing; she's dancing in the dark.  
><em>_Will this all be forever or will I one day be set free?_

Reading his mind, Ziva laughed and, raising his right arm, twirled underneath it. "Dance with me, Tony!"

Spellbound, he watched as she leaped and pirouetted, dancing to music only she could hear. Then she reached for his hand again and he found they were doing the Lindy. Being this close to her yet not being able to explore her was torture for Tony. "Stop teasing me," he ground out as she swung in close, her breath warm on his neck. It was all he could do to rein in his wolf to avoid making a meal of her.

_Bloodline deceiver, this is my call.  
><em>_I am the blazing full moon.  
><em>_Bloodline deceiver, I gaze from above.  
><em>_I bring the madness that makes your blood boil._

Finally he gave in. Either it was the fact they were so close together or the full moon was affecting him, but his blood was boiling. He had to have her. . . .

"Ziva . . ." His voice was ragged, even more so than normal. The tone made her human side finally push back the wolf and control her lupine instincts. She started to ask what was wrong when his mouth was on hers once more, even more forceful than before. Instead of backing off, she returned his kiss, heat pooling through her. It was enough to warm her even though they were outside in cool weather.

Before she knew what was happening, she was down on the ground with Tony leaning over her. His green eyes had darkened with desire, lust, and the lupine was there, too.

_Hearts set aflame by the spell of the full moon,  
><em>_A circle of fire that burns in the night.  
><em>_Cannot be stopped; it's the curse of the werewolf:  
><em>_A child of the night that howl to the moon._

"What do you—"

"Ziva, I want to make love to you. Would you let—"

Her hands were reaching for his clothes before he'd finished the question.

The moon, shining high above, just shone icy, pale light over them. It did not pass judgment.


	6. Dancing in the Moonlight

**Pure, shameless fluff. Also, CIA Shifters Kort and Volkov make an appearance.**

* * *

><p><span>Track Five<span>

Dancing in the Moonlight

* * *

><p>CIA Agent Trent Kort—who happened to be a Shifter—glanced suspiciously at his Russian colleague and mate. "What—exactly—are we doing out in the woods in the middle of the night?"<p>

Meghan Volkov shrugged then grinned. Her hazel-green eyes danced with mischief and her reddish-brown hair curled in waves over her shoulders, flowing out behind her as she broke into a jog. "Come on and you'll see," she called over her shoulder.

With a sigh, Kort followed her. He had a feeling he was going to regret this.

So when they emerged from the dark trees into a moonlit clearing, he was surprised to find Ziva David and Tony DiNozzo there. The two NCIS Shifters looked as stunned as he felt.

"What's going on?" he asked nobody in particular.

DiNozzo shrugged while Meghan and Ziva glanced up at the round, white moon then at each other. Slow, easy smiles spread across their faces and each took her mate by the arm, dragging them into the center of the clearing.

_We get it on most every night  
><em>_When that moon is big and bright.  
><em>_It's a supernatural delight.  
><em>_Everybody was dancing in the moonlight._

"What do you think you're doing?" Tony asked Ziva.

"I second that," Kort told Meghan.

"Dancing, of course," the Israeli replied, placing one of the senior field agent's hands on her waist, the other on her opposite shoulder. "You do know how to dance, don't you?" She started swaying, her hands mirroring the position Tony's were in.

Kort gulped. He hated dancing. Tough, secretive, _Men in Black _CIA agents like him just _did not _dance. But Meghan just gave him puppy dog eyes and, sighing, he allowed her to take the lead. She grinned wickedly and fished her iPod out of her pocket. Turning it up to full blast, she selected a slow song—but it wasn't _too _slow. Rather, it was one that started out slow and then sped up. Something by Def Leppard, maybe?

_Everybody here is out of sight  
><em>_They don't bark and they don't bite  
><em>_They keep things loose they keep it light  
><em>_Everybody's dancing in the moonlight_

The four Shifters seemed to meld together in the moonlight. Unless provoked, they didn't bark or bite—or if they were in wolf form, and sometimes not even then.

Glancing around, Ziva thought that an outsider would think they had gone _loco_, dancing in the moonlight like this.

_Dancing in the moonlight  
><em>_Everybody's feeling warm and bright  
><em>_It's such a fine and natural sight  
><em>_Everybody's dancing in the moonlight_

A smiling Meghan was being twirled under a very reluctant Kort's arm while Tony and Ziva were dancing to—"Love is a Battlefield"?—on Tony's iPod. Typical. What else would those two listen to while letting loose? It was a surprisingly warm night for November, and besides, coats would hinder their movements.

_We like our fun and we never fight.  
><em>_You can't dance and stay uptight.  
><em>_It's a supernatural delight.  
><em>_Everybody was dancing in the moonlight._

Although Meghan was having fun, she nevertheless noticed that Kort was stiff. She asked, "What is it?" as she leaned in close.

"I don't dance," was his reply.

"You have been," she pointed out wryly. "It's impossible to stay uptight while dancing, you know." This close to him, she was incredibly aware of his scent filling her nose. Volkov whirled away, changing songs on her iPod to something by Bon Jovi. _"Shot through the heart and you're to blame. Darlin', you give love a bad name . . ."_

The British CIA Shifter backed up fast. Glancing over, DiNozzo and David had to stifle snickers. The sight was just too funny. Of course, Kort, with his sharp hearing, picked up on it and swung toward them, a growl in his throat.

All movement stopped as Ziva stepped forward, fists clenched, head up, clearly issuing a challenge.

Tony whispered in Meghan's ear, "I'm betting on Ziva."

"Kort's gonna kick her—"

"Need I remind you she's a ninja assassin?"

"Good point." Suddenly tired of "You Give Love a Bad Name," she switched songs to "Dancing in the Moonlight."

"No, put it on 'Hit Me With Your Best Shot,'" Tony advised.

"That works." Seconds later, the opening chords of the Pat Benatar classic split the night.

The two Shifters in the middle of the clearing stopped and stared at Tony and Meghan. Ziva snapped, "Do you mind?"

"Not at all," Tony retorted, flashing his infamous DiNozzo grin. Neither he nor Volkov made any move to turn off the music. Ziva snarled with frustration and lashed out. Kort countered the blow but it wasn't long before he was knocked out cold.

"Told you," the NCIS senior field agent crowed.

"Well, you have to give him points for holding out as long as he did."

"She did hit him with her best shot. Consider him fired away."

"True. Now let's go home."

It took maybe five to ten minutes for them to trek back. They could have traveled faster in wolf form, but it was too risky if a Static happened to be in the woods.

Once Tony and Ziva were in DiNozzo's Mustang and Volkov and Kort were in the British agent's car, they pulled out. DiNozzo turned on the radio, which, coincidentally, was on a soft rock station. Also coincidentally, a familiar song was playing.

_Everybody here is out of sight.  
><em>_They don't bark and they don't bite.  
><em>_They keep things loose they keep things light.  
><em>_Everybody was dancing in the moonlight._

_Everybody's dancing in the moonlight.  
><em>_Everybody's feeling warm and bright.  
><em>_It's such a fine and natural sight.  
><em>_Everybody's dancing in the moonlight._

_Everybody's dancing in the moonlight.  
><em>_Everybody's feeling warm and bright.  
><em>_It's such a fine and natural sight.  
><em>_Everybody's dancing in the moonlight._

_Dancing in the moonlight.  
><em>_Everybody's feeling warm and bright.  
><em>_It's such a fine and natural sight.  
><em>_Everybody's dancing in the moonlight._

While the song faded out, Ziva glanced at Tony. "Remind me why we _weren't _playing _this _song." They had, briefly, but that wasn't the point.

He shrugged. "Beats me."


	7. Golden Eyes

**Note: **This chapter is pre-series.

* * *

><p><span>Track Six<span>

Golden Eyes

* * *

><p><em>A shadow in the bright bazaar.<br>__A glimpse of eyes where none should shine.  
><em>_A glimpse of eyes translucent gold  
><em>_And slitted against the sun.  
><em>_This the clue and this the sign  
><em>_That sets him on his quarry's line.  
><em>_But she had seen him in a dream,  
><em>_And now she's on the run._

Ziva David walked along the streets of her neighborhood. It was stifling hot this summer even for D.C., and although she was in shorts and a white T-shirt, she was sweating. She consoled herself with the thought that it would be even hotter in her . . . other coat.

A shadow flashed at the edge of her vision. Whirling faster than humanly possible, the Israeli caught a glimpse of eyes where none should shine. The eyes were green-gray in color and looked familiar . . . Ziva narrowed her own eyes, using her keen vision to see the face they belonged to. She'd seen them before, she was sure. Maybe in a dream?

Then she saw who the figure was and froze, her body going into the fight-or-flight response.

Tony DiNozzo followed her with his eyes. Although they'd been working together in recent months after Kate Todd's death, she was a mystery to him. As the sun was in his eyes, he narrowed them to slits. There was a clue here and a sign there that alerted him to what she really was. He wondered briefly how he hadn't seen the predatory grace with which she moved earlier. Tony stepped forward, set on his quarry's line.

That was all it took to send Ziva on the run.

_Faster than a thought she flees  
><em>_And seeks the jungle's sheltering trees,  
><em>_But he is steady on her track  
><em>_And half a breath behind._

Adrenaline pounded through her veins as she fled. Her arms pumped at her sides, her feet flying over the ground as she sought the sheltering trees of the nearby forest. Ziva knew she'd be safe there.

DiNozzo, her partner on Gibbs's team at NCIS, was on her track and half a breath behind. _How can he be that fast?_ _There's no way a Static can be that quick! _Even so, she forced herself to run faster and she finally entered the welcoming trees.

_She tastes his scent upon the breeze  
><em>_And looking past her shoulder sees:  
><em>_He treads upon her shadow.  
><em>_She fears the hunter's mind._

A sudden tailwind brought his scent wafting towards the Israeli. Ziva glanced back over her shoulder only to see that Tony was treading upon her shadow—a shadow that constantly changed positions, running in-between trees. What had her battling fear was the look of the hunter in his eyes and that his SIG was drawn. He wouldn't really shoot her, right? The paperwork involved alone would make anyone shrink from the idea.

_So now she summons all her wit  
><em>_And every trick she knows to hide  
><em>_To make him loose the twisting track  
><em>_To throw him off her trail._

Summoning all her wit and skills she'd learned from the Mossad, Ziva dodged to the side, leaping _through _a tree that had split in the middle. The gap was too small for her partner to follow her through and she dashed away, making as little noise as possible as she weaved in a zigzag pattern through the green trees. Leaves and twigs snapped in her face and scraped her legs, but she didn't care. All she wanted was to throw him off her trail.

At last she slowed to a walk, carefully scenting the air for Tony. Relief crashed through her like a tidal wave when she didn't scent him. There was one other trick she could use—one that she'd vowed to herself that she wouldn't use unless absolutely necessary.

Ziva removed her clothes after checking that she was alone and concentrated. Fur rippled across her body; her nose and mouth stretched out to form a muzzle—a muzzle which was being filled with dagger-sharp teeth; her ears became pointed and traveled up the sides of her head. Her hands and feet were already becoming paws; no longer able to hold her weight, she fell forward onto all fours. At last, the tail appeared. All this in the span of a few seconds. She was now a dark brown—almost black—wolf with brown eyes.

_In woman form, in leopard hide—  
><em>_Folding, leaping side to side,  
><em>_She doubles back along her track  
><em>_And sees her efforts fail._

Wolf-Ziva turned around and doubled back along the track she'd made. Although she was closer to the ground in this form, she still had to leap side to side occasionally to avoid brush or anything else in her path. _I hate skunks._

There was still no sign of the NCIS agent who'd followed her and she increased her pace until she was galloping along the trail. She was almost there . . .

Ziva erupted out of the undergrowth to where she'd entered the woods, only to see that her efforts had failed.

_He stands before her, dark and grim.  
><em>_Her terror now she can't suppress.  
><em>_He blocks the only pathway out  
><em>_And will not let her by._

Tony stood before her, a dark look in his green-gray eyes. He didn't look at all surprised to find out that she was a Shifter, but his hand tightened reflexively on the SIG at his hip.

Ziva found that she couldn't suppress her terror. He was blocking the only way out and she knew instinctively that the senior field agent would not let her pass him.

Her brown flanks were heaving in her distress. Ziva's eyes flitted side to side, searching for an escape route. There was nowhere to hide.

A low growl in her throat, Ziva fastened her gaze on Tony and tensed. She would fight to the death if she had to.

_But what is this? To her amaze,  
><em>_The man has thrown his gun away  
><em>_And quietly draws near her now_,  
><em>A smile upon his face<em>.

Then, to her amazement, Tony released his gun from its holster and threw it on the ground to the side. Her hackles raised and she backed away nervously. Was this a trick?

"Take it easy, Ziva," he murmured. "I'm not going to hurt you." DiNozzo was drawing nearer to her, a smile on his face. But it wasn't a predatory smile: it was a knowing one.

_Before she thinks to run or stay,  
><em>_His body blurs like soften clay.  
><em>_Before her eyes to her surprise  
><em>_A leopard in his place_.

_What is he—?_

Before she could even think about running away, Tony had shed his clothes. To her surprise, his form blurred, the now-familiar sign of a transformation. There, where her partner had been seconds before, was a brown wolf with green-gray eyes.

«_Tony?_» Her thought-speak voice was incredulous.

«Yeah, it's me,» he replied. «I'm surprised it took you this long to find out I'm a Shifter. Now come on. Let's hunt.»

Before she could decide what to do, he took off and her paws raced after him, seemingly of their own accord.

They ran side-by-side through the woods without fear that they could be stopped or caught. Even if they were seen, it was a sight no one would forget.

_The hunter they have sought in vain.  
><em>_And now the talk of the bazaar  
><em>_Is of the canny leopard pair,  
><em>_A sight none will forget._

_Who once has seen them near or far  
><em>_In sunlight or where shadows are.  
><em>_And side-by-side they hunt and hide.  
><em>_No one has caught them yet._


	8. In Walks the Night

**This chapter is post-Somalia.**

* * *

><p><span>Track Seven<span>

In Walks the Night

* * *

><p><em>The night is falling like an angel on your memory.<br>__And we are well acquainted, we are sworn enemies.  
><em>_And the lonely beating of my heart tonight  
><em>_Is only one more thing I gotta fight._

NCIS Shifter Ziva David paced in her darkening apartment. Normally she loved the night, but it was a new moon tonight and ever since Somalia . . . She slammed her eyes closed, refusing to think about what had happened in Africa, where her father had left her for dead. Her mate, Tony DiNozzo, was usually there to comfort her, but he was on a case. So the lonely beating of her heart tonight was only one more thing she had to fight.

_I can handle this_, Ziva thought to herself. She'd survived Somalia, after all, and worse in the Mossad.

_Well, I think about you, baby.  
><em>_The days of heaven that we had.  
><em>_Then I get to thinking maybe,  
><em>_Maybe too much thinking's bad._

In the gathering darkness, her thoughts turned to Tony, remembering all the good times they'd had together. She'd been surprised to find him there in the room where she'd been held captive. He'd been cut, his face was dirty and caked with sweat, but she'd never been more glad to see him. Their fateful conversation floated through her head now: _"Tony! Why are you here?"_

_ "Couldn't live without you, I guess."_

_ Ziva, stop_, she scolded herself. _You're thinking too much, and maybe . . . maybe too much thinking isn't good for you right now._

_Well my mind takes no prisoners, pities no one.  
><em>_Spares not even me till the harm is done.  
><em>_Here I go again, the night just walked in._

_In walks the night; in walks my fantasy.  
><em>_Darkness all around me,  
><em>_And I'm dying for the light.  
><em>_I reach down for a little strength deep inside._

Now that she'd started reliving Somalia, though, the flashbacks wouldn't stop.

She'd been beaten, raped, tortured. As a Shifter, she could heal in wolf form due to rapid cell rejuvenation. However, she hadn't been able to shift because all of her captors were Statics. If she _had _transformed—and that would have been very hard while she was bound and unable to remove her clothing—it would mean certain death. While she would be able to heal, Saleem and the various others would have probably viewed her as an unholy creature and killed her without caring that she hadn't given them the information they wanted.

Well, her mind certainly wasn't taking any prisoners. Suddenly Ziva felt hemmed in by darkness. It seemed as if the night had entered her home—literally and metaphorically. She landed on her bed and sat there, curled up into a ball. Seeking a little strength, she tapped into her animalistic side. The power of the wolf coursing through her made Ziva feel better, but not by much.

_Well I know I love my freedom,  
><em>_But lonely feelings come and go.  
><em>_And night time is a season.  
><em>_How I feel the cold wind blow._

Loneliness swamped the Israeli for the second time that night, but Ziva quickly shook it off. She loved the freedom of living alone, and besides, Tony, Gibbs, McGee, Abby, and Ducky were always there for her.

The Mossad liaison officer took a shaky breath, savoring the smells of the night. Nighttime was a season all its own: varying degrees of temperature; wind; the phases of the moon, which held more power than humans realized.

She'd left a window or two open, and now a cold wind whipped through her bedroom, ruffling her brown-black hair. Ziva shivered and wormed her way under the covers.

_And I toss and I turn and I walk the floor.  
><em>_I don't wanna cry, don't wanna cry no more.  
><em>_Here I go again, the night just walked in._

Sleep wouldn't come. Ziva tossed and turned, refusing to think about anything. But the flashbacks kept coming, and a lone tear slid down her left cheek, followed by another. Her inner wolf let out a mournful howl. Ziva finally gave up trying to sleep and started pacing once more. She furiously wiped her eyes; she didn't want to cry anymore. _Here I go again,_ she thought wryly. _The night just walked in._

_In walks the night; in walks my fantasy,  
><em>_Darkness all around me,  
><em>_And I'm dying for the light.  
><em>_I reach down for a little strength deep inside.  
><em>_(In walks the night.)_

Trapped in memories, she found herself longing for the light. _Where the hell is Tony? _she thought. Ziva couldn't take the darkness of her memories anymore. What had happened to her earlier resolve of handling this?

_I reach down for my sanity.  
><em>_Oh, if only those eyes could see  
><em>_Through all the emptiness I found around me.  
><em>_In walks the night._

Without really thinking about it, she shifted forms. In wolf form, she was still Ziva, but the wolf's instincts were in her head as well. Right now she needed the strength of the wolf as she tried to hold on to her sanity. To be honest, she was slightly surprised it had taken the PTSD several months to kick in. Now, though, she was hoping her co-workers could see—despite everything she'd gone through—she was as strong as ever. But it was so, so hard, and at the moment she felt so _empty_ . . .

_I can almost feel you in the darkness all around.  
><em>_Still I'm waiting for the break of day.  
><em>_Waiting for a miracle, a dream that won't wander away._

A low whine in her throat, the dark brown she-wolf dropped to the floor and curled up in a ball, her tail resting across her snout. Reaching out with her mind, she found DiNozzo at HQ. She didn't say anything, just checked that he was safe and withdrew. Now that she'd mentally checked up on Tony, she felt somewhat comforted. Ziva could almost feel his presence in the darkness all around her while she waited for daybreak, hoping for the flashbacks to end. At last, she drifted into a troubled sleep, a sleep often interrupted by her starting awake with a yelp.

_Well my mind takes no prisoners, pities no one.  
><em>_It spares not even me till the harm is done.  
><em>_Here I go again, the night just walked in._

_In walks the night, in walks my fantasy.  
><em>_Darkness all around me,  
><em>_And I'm dying for the light.  
><em>_I reach down for a little strength deep inside.  
><em>_(In walks the night.)_

The door to her apartment opened and she was able make out Tony's human form by scent and hearing. Half-awake, she tried to scramble to her paws, but her tired muscles only made her flop to the floor. She growled softly, and DiNozzo, hearing the sound, walked into her room.

Seeing Ziva curled up on the floor, Tony hurried to her side and knelt down. He asked, "Zi, what's wrong?" as he buried a hand in her fur.

Her whine became a low moan as she shifted back into human form. Now Tony's hands were digging into her skin; he quickly wrapped his arms around her and drew her close. She could hear him breathe deeply as he took in her scent.

"It's Somalia, isn't it?" Tony's voice was soft, full of concern, and gentle.

"Yes," Ziva replied; her voice was no more than a whisper. "Just hold me, Tony. Please."

His warm arms gripped tighter, leaving her nestled in the curve of his body. Gradually the fear vanished, and Ziva thought maybe—just maybe—she would be all right. She had to be.

_I reach down for my sanity.  
><em>_Oh, if only those eyes could see  
><em>_Through all the emptiness I found around me.  
><em>_In walks the night._

_The night just walked in.  
><em>_In walks the night.  
><em>_The night just walked in.  
><em>_Maybe I'll be all right.  
><em>_In walks the night._


	9. Nothin' at All

**I guess you could consider the first half of this chapter a missing scene from _Strangers in the Night_. The second half is set on November 1st, 2010, the day after they close that case.**

* * *

><p><span>Track Eight<span>

Nothin' at All

* * *

><p><em>I would walk home every evening<br>__Through the pyramids of light.  
><em>_I would feed myself on silence,  
><em>_Wash it down with empty nights._

Amber streetlights cast a glow on the Israeli as she strolled down the streets of her neighborhood. Ziva held her head high, enjoying the coolness of the evening. She wasn't afraid of any human dangers. If someone attacked her, she could easily dispose of them without having to shift into wolf form.

She made it into her apartment undisturbed and shrugged out of her coat, suddenly aware of the silence and loneliness. It hung in the air, thick and heavy, smothering her skin; her eyes, nose, and mouth. She could almost taste it.

Ziva shook her head to clear it, and the sensation dissipated. This was ridiculous, anyway: she'd never wanted a mate.

_Then your innocent distractions  
><em>_Hit me so hard.  
><em>_My emotional reaction  
><em>_Caught me off guard._

Exiting the elevator the next morning at NCIS headquarters, Ziva found her gaze immediately drawn to Tony DiNozzo. Like her, he was a Shifter, capable of becoming a wolf at will. Right now he was teasing the probie, Tim McGee, by throwing wads of paper at him. The sudden rush of affection for the senior field agent surprised her.

_It was nothing at all  
><em>_Like anything I had felt before.  
><em>_And it was nothing at all  
><em>_Like I thought, no, it's so much more.  
><em>_No one else has ever made  
><em>_Me feel this way.  
><em>_When I asked you how you did it,  
><em>_You just say  
><em>_It was nothing at all._

The Israeli Shifter had never been really serious with anyone before. Due to her genetic makeup, she just didn't find Statics all that sexy. Good-looking, maybe, but not her type. _Oh God, if Tony finds out about that . . ._

Well, there was no reason why he should. Ziva tried to convince herself of that as she entered the bullpen. Leaning over Tony's desk, she teased in a low, throaty voice, "You having fun, Tony?"

Startled, he jumped and let fly. The wad of paper hit McGee on the head, causing the already ticked-off probie to leap out of his chair in DiNozzo's direction. Tony dodged easily and McGee hit the floor. With a smirk in Ziva's direction, the Italian Shifter answered, "Oh, yes, Zee-vah."

"How many times have I told you two to keep it out of the office?" Gibbs said as he strode in, cup of coffee in hand. The two Shifters sprang apart, giving Gibbs a clear view of McGee. He frowned. "McGee, what are you _doing_?"

Flustered, the probie scrambled to his feet. "Nothin, Boss."

"Hhmm." The former Marine turned and went to his desk. Sitting down at the much-hated computer, he ordered, "Back to work!"

"Yes, Boss!" the team chorused. Ziva returned to writing up her notes on the Phoebe Madison case that they were currently investigating. Try as hard as she might, she just couldn't concentrate. She was all too aware of Tony working across from her. Ziva risked a glance upward and saw that his moss-green gaze was trained on her. The resulting emotional onslaught was nothing like she'd felt before. Catching his eye—which wasn't difficult—she jerked her head in the direction of the staircase. He gave a barely imperceptible nod and followed as she headed for their more-often-than-not meeting place. Although to her, it seemed as if they held most of their impromptu meetings in the men's restroom.

"What do you want, Zi?" Tony asked once they were alone and Gibbs and McGee couldn't overhear them.

_You, _corny as it was, popped into her head. She quickly shoved the thought aside. "Tony, how do you do it?"

"Do what?" He tilted his head, a perplexed expression on his face.

Ziva gave a low growl of frustration before she was able to reply with, "Make me feel this way."

His eyebrows shot up in surprise, but a smile crept slowly across his face. "Oh, it's nothing at all. Ziva, if it's your wolf—"

"Tony, to be honest, I don't even know." Why had she even brought this up? Ziva looked past his shoulder, suddenly fascinated by the way the steel railings of the staircase joined with the floor. "Look, sorry I bothered you. I shouldn't even have mentioned it. Forget I said anything—until we close this case, at least."

She could see his chest heave as he took a deep breath. "Okay. If that's what you want." He was gone and back at his desk within seconds. Watching him leave, Ziva wasn't sure if she _could _hold out. The pull that alerted her to the fact she'd found her mate was nothing like she'd thought it would be. No, it was so much more.

_Now I walk home every evening,  
><em>_And my feet are quick to move.  
><em>_Cause I know my destination  
><em>_Is a warm and waiting you._

It wasn't long before the case was closed; and the day after Halloween, Ziva was on her way home from work. Suddenly her peripheral vision picked up a familiar figure and she pulled over. Not surprisingly, Tony was on the sidewalk, leaning in the doorway of the bar they frequented. She stepped out and joined him.

"Hi, Zi," her partner greeted her.

"Shalom, Tony."

"You wanna join me?" he asked, jerking his thumb over his shoulder in the direction of the bar door.

The Israeli Shifter tilted her head and studied him. After a few heartbeats she said, "No, I have a better idea."

"What?"

"You want to take a walk with me?"

DiNozzo's eyes lit up. "Of course."

"Good," she said before turning and walking away. With a playful growl, Tony chased after her.

_From our first communication,  
><em>_It was clear  
><em>_Any thought of moderation  
><em>_Would soon disappear._

The door to her apartment opened, sending a laughing Tony and Ziva tripping over themselves and onto the floor. Ziva scrambled to her feet and tried to run away, but Tony, quick as thought, reached out and snagged one of her feet, sending the Israeli crashing to the floor once again.

A low growl rumbled in her throat. "Tony, you're gonna pay for this!"

"Oh, I don't think so," he murmured low, flipping her over. Ziva could feel her heartbeat speeding up, knew he could hear it. Already she was afraid her scent was laced with passion, with desire. Trying to fight it off, she snarled, "Get off! At least let me move so you can be more . . . comfortable, yes?"

A wicked smile crept across his face. "I like the sound of that."

Well, both of them had known any signs of moderation would disappear just from their first conversation.

_It was nothing at all  
><em>_Like anything I had felt before.  
><em>_And it was nothing at all  
><em>_Like I thought, no, it's so much more.  
><em>_No one else has ever made  
><em>_Me feel this way.  
><em>_When I asked you how you did it,  
><em>_You just say  
><em>_It was nothing at all._

Lying in bed a half hour or so later with Tony beside her, Ziva felt content. Being with him brought feelings that she'd never really felt before. When she was younger, she'd heard about the connection between mates, but to experience it for herself . . . it was so much more than what she'd thought it would be. It was intense, terrifying, and scared her to death.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when Tony's warm hand snaked around her bare waist. Surprised, Ziva tensed and turned over so she was facing him.

His green-gray eyes sparkled. "Well, glad to see you're still with me. Can you believe Director Shepard is making us see a shrink?"

Ziva chuckled softly. "No, not really, but I can see why." She paused. "Tony, you know no one else has ever made me feel this way."

"Considering the whole mate-for-life thing, I would hope not," he replied. He drew her closer to him. "Now, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. How do you do the things you do on cases and not get in trouble for it?"

Her mate grinned. "It's nothing at all. And it helps that Gibbs likes me. However, enough serious talk."

_Then your innocent distractions  
><em>_Hit me so hard  
><em>_My emotional reaction  
><em>_Caught me off guard_

Before Ziva could react, his warm lips pressed against the soft skin of her throat. Heat flooded her body and she released a soft moan. The she-wolf wasn't sure why his distractions were hitting her so hard, but she didn't care. Running her hands over his body, she pulled him closer, the torrent of emotions running through her letting down her guard. She wanted him now, and she was sure he knew it. When Gibbs found out about their relationship, hopefully he wouldn't kill them.

_It was nothing at all  
><em>_Like anything I had felt before.  
><em>_And it was nothing at all  
><em>_Like I thought, no, it's so much more.  
><em>_No one else has ever made  
><em>_Me feel this way.  
><em>_When I asked you how you did it,  
><em>_You just say  
><em>_It was nothing at all._

_Like anything I felt before.  
><em>_It was nothing at all.  
><em>_No, it was nothing at all.  
><em>_Nothing at all . . ._


	10. Notorious

**Note: **I think this was partly inspired by the "Notorious" music video. The case was inspired by the _21 Jump Street _episode "Blinded by the Thousand Points of Light."

* * *

><p><span>Track Nine<span>

Notorious

* * *

><p><em>Hey, hey, hey!<em>

_Well there's a lone wolf out on the prowl tonight.  
><em>_I'm lurkin' in the shadows always out of sight.  
><em>_I said little girl don't you hesitate 'cause you're usin' live bait.  
><em>_Señorita, solitaire, you got a certain kind of savior faire._

Cloaked in shadows, the brown wolf crouched down, his green-gray eyes—human eyes—fixed on the street. Lifting his muzzle to the air, he took a deep breath, filtering all the scents that hit his nose. Finding the one he was looking for, he began prowling out of the alleyway and slunk along the sidewalk, trying to appear as doglike as possible, given that he was a large wolf.

He caught sight of his quarry moments later: a very pretty Israeli woman with tan skin, long brown-black hair, and a body with generous curves that she knew how to use as a formidable weapon. She was even more deadly as a pissed-off wolf.

Currently she was walking the streets, working undercover as a hustler. The case she was working involved a dead petty officer who'd had a side hob as a hooker. Team Gibbs suspected she'd been murdered by one of her clients, and their only lead was the car used, a black '87 Trans Am. Anyway, what Ziva was wearing left very little to the wolf's imagination.

«Come on, Zi,»he thought at the undercover NCIS probationary agent—who also happened to be his mate. «Surely you're not hesitating just because you're using live bait.»

«Oh, drip it, Tony,» she replied in kind.

«Do you mean "drop it" or "zip it"?»

«American idioms drive me up the hall!»

«Up the wall,»the wolf—NCIS Special Agent Tony DiNozzo—corrected automatically. He returned to the cover of the shadows and lay stretched out, resting his head on his forepaws. Part of his job was to keep a lookout, but he was also enjoying the view. _That _wasn't so wrong, was it?

_'Cause you're notorious.  
><em>_(Notorious.)  
><em>_Everything you want; everything you need.  
><em>_'Cause you're notorious.  
><em>_(Notorious.)  
><em>_Every mother's nightmare; every schoolboy's dream._

Keeping his head still, he tracked Ziva's trail with his eyes. Thankfully, no one else had noticed the large wolf lurking in the shadows. Tony was hoping it would stay that way.

As for mixing business with pleasure, well, it wasn't his fault that his mate was practically every schoolboy's dream. Realizing he was drooling, Tony quickly wiped his muzzle with a forepaw. If Ziva was reading his mind right now . . . he'd be in for it. Banishing the haunting images, DiNozzo tried to focus on the cars, searching for one that matched their description.

«Tony . . .,» Ziva warned.

«Hey, you have everything you need, Sweetcheeks,»he replied.

«Just get your mind out of the gutter! Keep a lookout for trouble.»

«What do you think I've been doing?»

She made a frustrated mental noise that was half growl, half scream. «You know what I meant! Do you really want to die?»

The threat finally made Tony rethink any smart comments. Deciding he rather liked life, he fell silent and resumed his duties, this time sitting up, tail wrapped neatly around his paws.

_Everybody by name, every trick in the book,  
><em>_And everywhere she goes she gets those dirty looks.  
><em>_I said little girl don't you hesitate 'cause you're usin' live bait.  
><em>_Señorita, solitaire, you got a certain kind of savoir faire._

Ziva continued pacing, ignoring the dirty looks some of the other hookers were giving her. Tony, who'd stuck his head around the corner, drew his lips back in the beginnings of a snarl. Okay, Ziva was a Shifter as well as a deadly former Mossad assassin, and she _did _look good, but she shouldn't—in his mind, anyway—be on the receiving end of those dirty glares. 'Sides, she had a certain kind of savoir faire when it came to undercover work.

_'Cause you're notorious.  
><em>_(Notorious.)  
><em>_Everything you want; everything you need.  
><em>_'Cause you're notorious.  
><em>_(Notorious.)  
><em>_Every mother's nightmare; every schoolboy's dream._

Tony rose from his sitting position, slunk back to where he'd stashed his clothes, and shifted. With a quick, shimmering blink, he was human again. Dressing in a tight black T-shirt, jeans, and the leather jacket he'd bought ages ago, he walked out of the alley and sauntered towards the fine-looking ladies that worked this block. He had only eyes for one, and when he reached her, he laid a hand on her shoulder. He murmured, "You got anything?"

"No," Ziva replied, his voice low. Tony knew she didn't want to risk anyone overhearing them. "I haven't seen a car that matches our description. Besides, Tony, these girls are hustlers. They don't reveal much."

DiNozzo briefly flashed his infamous grin. "Oh really? Just because you're a notorious ninja assassin and are totally uncomfortable in this sort of situation—"

"Shut up. And remove your hand from my arm unless you wish to run on three paws."

He quickly snatched his hand back. _Geez, you're every mother's nightmare._

"I heard that."

_Crap._

"Thanks for the compliment. Now get back to your position."

_Lock me up!  
><em>_I want to be your prisoner.  
><em>_Lock me up.  
><em>_I want to be your slave!_

Tony gave a crooked smile. "Why would I when I can—" His hands reached out, began exploring her.

Ziva slapped his hands away and hissed, "What's wrong with you? We're on duty! And in public!"

It wasn't really his fault if he didn't mind being her prisoner or slave. Truth be told, he'd be quite happy if she locked him up in a preferably dark room—with her inside . . .

Suddenly, they were no longer on the streets. Instead, they were in his apartment, lights down low. From what he could tell, time had passed, but Tony wasn't sure how much.

A noise to his right made him look over. Ziva, still in her undercover clothes, was _right there_. For the first time, he wondered if he was dreaming.

_Little girl, don't you hesitate, 'cause you're usin' live bait._  
><em>Señorita, solitaire, you got a certain kind of savoir faire.<em>

_'Cause you're notorious._  
><em>(Notorious.)<em>  
><em>Everything you want; everything you need.<em>  
><em>'Cause you're notorious.<em>  
><em>(Notorious.)<em>  
><em>Every mother's nightmare; every schoolboy's dream.<em>

"Tony. _Tony. _TONY!"

The senior field agent snapped awake. "Huh? Whazzgoin' on?" His bleary eyes took in Ziva, who was standing in front of his desk, dressed in black jeans and a long-sleeved white shirt. Apparently, they were in the bullpen.

"You fell asleep," the Israeli Shifter explained. "It took me forever to wake you."

His brain was still foggy. Remembering how she'd looked in his dream, he gave her a slow once-over.

Ziva's brown eyes narrowed. "I don't even want to— Oh, chomp me!" Her dark eyes widened and she quickly retreated. Obviously, she'd read his mind.

"Bite me," he corrected automatically. "And I really can't help it, s_eñorita_."

Ziva rolled her eyes. "Then next time, dampen your thoughts. _Please_."

"Oh, he will," Gibbs said as he walked in. "Gear up. We have a missing petty officer who has a side job as a hooker. I want her found. Car description, according to witnesses, is a black '87 Trans Am." He grabbed his gun and shield, and stopped when he saw Tony, Ziva, and Tim staring at him. "What?"

DiNozzo couldn't help remembering his dream. He swallowed hard, took a quick look at Ziva, and immediately relaxed. Keeping in step with her, he joined the team leader. "Coming, Boss." The Ziva in his dream was staying in his head for some odd reason. Then again, this was DiNozzo, so it wasn't _that _unusual.

_'Cause you're notorious._  
><em>(Notorious.)<em>  
><em>Everything I want; everything I need.<em>  
><em>'Cause you're notorious.<em>  
><em>(Notorious.)<em>  
><em>Every mother's nightmare; every schoolboy's dream.<em>

With her, Tony had everything he wanted and needed. Glancing at Ziva once more when the whole team was in the elevator, he could picture her working undercover on this one quite easily. With her being an exotic beauty and all . . .

_ «_DiNozzo?»she thought at him.

_ «_Yeah?»he replied.

«Don't even think about it.»

After that warning, he tried not to.

Much.


	11. Renegade

Track Ten

Renegade

* * *

><p><em>Oh, Mama, I'm in fear for my life from the long arm of the law.<br>__Lawman has put an end to my running, and I'm so far from my home.  
><em>_Oh, Mama, I can hear your crying; you're so scared and all alone.  
><em>_Hangman is coming down from the gallows, and I don't have very long._

The two wolves crept through the undergrowth, occasionally shooting furtive, worried looks over their shoulders before pressing on. There was no way these two would allow themselves to be captured by evil scientists just so said bad guys could study them. They may have been in wolf form now, but before shifting they were Tony DiNozzo and Ziva David, a NCIS Special Agent and the NCIS-Mossad liaison.

Ziva swiveled her ears back as she heard the sound of someone moving through the woods after them—two someones, actually. The wind was blowing their scent toward her and Tony, and she recognized them as belonging to Jeanne Bentoit, Tony's ex-girlfriend, and Chris Nixon, who'd been a suspect in a murder investigation back in October a few weeks ago.

«Haul tail!» Ziva ordered, abandoning their creeping position for a full-out run.

«I think the expression is "haul hoof,"» DiNozzo said.

«Oh, whatever Just shut up and run!»

Heartbeats later, she felt Tony's pelt brushing hers as he matched her stride for stride. He said, «Uh, if we're being chased by total nutcases who want to see if we can actually turn into wolves, then what are we doing running away from them _in wolf form?»_

_ «_Well, they didn't see us shift in or out of either form, did they?» Ziva countered. «No, they did not.»

«What about our clothes?» Tony asked as he weaved through trees and jumped over a fallen log in his path.

_ «_I think one of our lairs is nearby. Besides, we can always circle back and grab them. Now move faster. If they're coming after us, we don't have very long.»

«I'm running as fast as I can,» Tony complained, trying to force his flying paws to move faster. Don't you think this would be easier in human form?

«No.»

«I'm sorry I asked. Why does this remind me of those old werewolf movies?»

Ziva just bared her teeth and growled. «Shut up. They're on our six.»

_The jig is up; the news is out; they finally found me.  
><em>_The renegade who had it made retrieved for a bounty.  
><em>_Never more to go astray.  
><em>_This will be the end today of the wanted man._

Suddenly Tony skidded to a halt. «I don't think they're behind us anymore.»

A few feet in front of him was Nixon, pointing a gun straight at Tony's head. An evil smirk was on the blond man's face, and his shaggy hair looked as if it hadn't been combed in at least a few days. Somehow, the senior field agent knew the Glock contained silver, the one weapon to which they were vulnerable.

«"The jig is up, the news is out, they finally found me,"» he sang in his head.

«DiNozzo, what do you think you're doing?» Ziva snapped, her neck fur rising as she stared Chris down.

_ «_Haven't you ever heard the song "Renegade"?»

«Now I have.»

"All right, you two," their resident maniac said, "shift back. Now. Otherwise . . ." He fired a warning shot into the ground, right between the two Shifters.

«No way. He's gotten better at handling a gun, though_,_» Tony said. «I'll give him that.»

_ «_I'm not shifting back either. What do you say we at least _try_ to act like real wolves?»

«And a real wolf would want to avoid the crazy guy with the gun.»

«Right.»

«Okay. I'm all for that. If we don't pull this off, then it'll be the end of the wanted NCIS Shifters.»

«Oh, come on.»Ziva starting slinking to the side, belly low to the ground. When Nixon turned the gun on her, Tony saw his chance and pounced, his heavy weight sending the man sprawling on the ground. Not checking to be sure he was okay, the brown-furred wolves took off once more, running for their lives.

_Oh mama, I've been years on the lam and had a high price on my head.  
><em>_Lawman said, "Get him dead or alive." Now it's for sure he'll see me dead.  
><em>_Dear mama, I can hear your crying; you're so scared and all alone.  
><em>_Hangman is coming down from the gallows and I don't have very long._

Ever since that insane case they'd handled around Halloween, Chris and Jeanne had been obsessed with capturing a Shifter. Luckily for them, they already knew—or suspected—two. This was highly unlucky for Tony and Ziva, having the stress of their job mixed in with this new threat. The evil "scientists" wanted the two of them alive, but now—for sure—the NCIS Shifters were wanted dead.

Crashing through the woods, Tony could swear he heard Gibbs. The team leader was saying something along the lines of: _You call that distance running? Move it, DiNozzo! I don't want to lose my senior agent. You have any idea how much paperwork that causes?_

_ Hey, we don't have a whole lot of time, Boss._

There was no reply. Gibbs—or his apparition—had vanished.

Pausing a moment to catch his breath, Tony took the opportunity to scent the air and listen for their pursuers. The forest was silent, and he couldn't smell Chris or Jeanne. He said, «I think we're safe.»

The Mossad liaison halted and loped back the way they'd come. Tony followed, grumbling under his breath. _I hate when she does that._

Fifteen minutes later, the two were in human form and dressed. Tony allowed himself to relax slightly as his Mustang and Ziva's red Mini Cooper came into sight.

He shouldn't have let his guard down.

_The jig is up; the news is out; they finally found me.  
><em>_The renegade who had it made retrieved for a bounty.  
><em>_Never more to go astray.  
><em>_The judge'll have revenge today on the wanted man._

Something hard hit the back of his head. The force of the blow left him stunned but not unconscious. Tony quickly shook off the sensation and whirled. Beside him, Ziva had already gone into ninja mode, easily reducing her assailant to a crumpled heap on the floor. Somehow, the senior agent wasn't surprised to find it was Chris, which meant that Jeanne had been the one to attack him.

_Geez, all this effort for the two of us._ Aloud, he said, "I guess saying 'the jig is up' would be a little redundant."

Jeanne's green eyes blazed and she swung. Tony ducked and—as much as he didn't want to—easily landed a solid punch on the ER doc's jaw, sending her sprawling. Then he bolted for his 'Stang and pulled out, tires screeching. Ziva's car was hot on his tail.

_Oh mama I'm in fear for my life from the long arm of the law.  
><em>_Hangman is coming down from the gallows and I don't have very long._

For the third time that day, both Shifters found themselves in fear for their life. Their enemies were coming closer, which didn't leave Tony and Ziva a whole lot of time.

_The jig is up; the news is out; they finally found me.  
><em>_The renegade who had it made retrieved for a bounty.  
><em>_Never more to go astray.  
><em>_This'll be the end today of the wanted man, the wanted man._

_I don't want to go!  
><em>_No, no, no, no._

_Oh mama, don't let him take me!  
><em>_Oh no, oh no, no, no, no, no, no, no. . . ._

In what seemed like minutes, but was actually an hour, they pulled up in front of NCIS HQ. When the elevator doors opened, Ziva and Tony practically spilled onto the office floor, they were fighting each other so hard in their eagerness to escape from the close confinement. As a result, they were tangled up in each other. Only the curious stares from other agents made them swiftly untangle themselves and stand up.

Gibbs was in front of them almost at once. The team leader demanded, "What are you two doing?"

"Boss," Tony gasped out, "Nixon and Jeanne almost had us. I'd appreciate it if you didn't let them take us."

He felt the familiar stab of pain as Gibbs slapped him upside the head. "Of course not, DiNozzo. Now, all of you"—he fixed everyone else with the infamous Gibbs Glare—"back to work!"

"Yes, Special Agent Gibbs," they said in unison.

"Thanks, Gibbs," Ziva said when every other agent was busy.

"Don't mention it," Abby's silver-haired fox said with a half-smile.


	12. Shadows of the Night

Track Eleven

Shadows of the Night

* * *

><p><em>We're running with the shadows of the night,<br>__So baby take my hand; it'll be all right.  
><em>_Surrender all your dreams to me tonight.  
><em>_They'll come true in the end._

Ziva's lungs burned for air and her leg muscles were on fire, but she didn't stop running, her arms pumping at her sides to grant her even faster speed. Beside her, Tony also ran for his life through the shadows of the night. The Israeli Shifter slowed her breakneck pace slightly, her hand grasping for that of her co-worker/partner/mate. Every so often she glanced back at the black-clad forms chasing her and Tony. When the ghouls had first appeared, her first reaction had been, _My God, they're ninjas, _quickly followed by _Run!_

Okay, maybe not. But whatever was chasing them _was _pretty scary—even to her.

She felt Tony's hand squeeze hers, as if to say it would be all right; and Ziva found she wanted to believe him, hoped that prediction would be true.

_You said—oh girl, it's a cold world  
><em>_When you keep it all to yourself.  
><em>_I said you can't hide on the inside  
><em>_All the pain you've ever felt.  
><em>_Ransom my heart but, baby, don't look back.  
><em>_'Cause we got nobody else._

A narrow side trail caught her eye and Ziva veered towards it, Tony being yanked after her. They were pushed together in the cramped space, so close their breath mingled. Tense heartbeats ticked by as the group passed their hiding place.

When she was sure they were gone, Ziva wiggled past Tony and started walking down the path. DiNozzo jogged after her. He commented, "You know, it's a cold world when you keep your thoughts and all to yourself."

She kicked his calf. "Well, you can't hide all the pain you've ever felt, Tony." Ziva would have said more, but her ears had picked up the sound of pounding footsteps. She ordered, "Run. Don't look back." Then the two Shifters were sprinting again.

_We're running with the shadows of the night,  
><em>_So, baby, take my hand; it'll be all right.  
><em>_Surrender all your dreams to me tonight.  
><em>_They'll come true in the end._

The night shadows seemed to shift and move with them, although that was probably Ziva's imagination. Her hand accidentally brushed Tony's and a warm feeling like and electric shock rushed up her arm. She tried to shake off the feeling, and her foot tripped over a branch lying across the path. Ziva stumbled and almost fell, but caught herself. At Tony's concerned look, she barked, "I'm fine. Keep going." To prove it, she started running again, acutely aware of where DiNozzo was at any given moment.

Finally, though, they had to rest. Shifters were blessed with incredible stamina but not even they could run nonstop at a full-out sprint.

_You know that sometimes it feels like  
><em>_It's all moving way too fast.  
><em>_Use every alibi and words you deny  
><em>_That love ain't meant to last.  
><em>_You can cry tough baby, it's all right.  
><em>_You can let me down easy but not tonight._

Drawing in a gulp of air, Ziva managed to gasp out, "Isn't Gibbs' place around here somewhere?"

"Yeah," Tony replied. "I think it's a block over and down one. Just let me catch my breath first. Everything's moving way too fast."

The Israeli murmured agreement.

These two could use every word available to deny love wasn't meant to last, according what had happened to McGee whenever he tried dating, but then again, there was that whole mate-for-life thing.

Sensing DiNozzo was on verge of a panic attack, Ziva snapped, "Hey, you can let me down easy but not tonight. If you do, I'll rip out your throat."

Tony shot her a goofy smile. "No you won't. You looove me."

"You've been taking painkillers, haven't you?"

Since the ridiculous smile remained on his face, she assumed he had. Well, this was just _great_. There was nothing worse than Tony hopped up on painkillers. Unless . . . No, she couldn't be. Could she? She didn't remember—

_We're running with the shadows of the night.  
><em>_So, baby, take my hand; it'll be all right.  
><em>_Surrender all your dreams to me tonight.  
><em>_They'll come true in the end._

_We're running with the shadows of the night.  
><em>_So, baby, take my hand; it'll be all right.  
><em>_Surrender all your dreams to me tonight.  
><em>_They'll come true in the end._

_And now the hands of time are standing still.  
><em>_Midnight__ angel, won't you say you will?_

A low howl spiraled through the night, sending the hairs on the back of Ziva's neck prickling. Time slowed, almost as if its hands were standing still. Neither she nor Tony could move.

Someone shaking her shoulder made her snap awake. The room swam before her eyes for a moment; then she saw Tony in front of her, concern in his green-gray eyes. He asked, "Are you okay, Zi?"

"Wha— Oh, yes, I'm fine. I just fell asleep, Tony." It took her a few seconds to realize she was on the couch in her living room. The TV screen was showing the ending credits to a movie. "How long have I been out?"

"Well, you fell asleep halfway through the movie," he replied, moss-green eyes lighting with a mischievous look.

_Oh no. He better not have— _Ziva glanced down, relieved to find everything was normal. Frowning, she punched him in the stomach.

DiNozzo doubled over, wincing. "What was that for?"

"Don't ever scare me like that again."

"Got it."

"Good. I'm going back to sleep." With that, she drifted off, a small smile forming as warmth from Tony's body wrapped around her.

_We're running with the shadows of the night.  
><em>_So, baby, take my hand; it'll be all right.  
><em>_Surrender all your dreams to me tonight.  
><em>_They'll come true in the end._


	13. She Wolf

Track Twelve

She-Wolf

* * *

><p><em>S.O.S she's in disguise.<br>__S.O.S she's in disguise.  
><em>_There's a she-wolf in disguise.  
><em>_Coming out, coming out, coming out._

Ziva stretched luxuriously, her slim body curving as she raised her arms over her head. A faint smile lifted her lips as she flicked her gaze to the round, silver moon floating outside the window before resting her eyes on her mate, Tony. He was hidden in shadows, but she could feel his eyes—the color of Spanish moss, a delicate shade that hovered between green and gray—on hers; could feel her inner wolf stirring, ready to emerge.

_A domesticated girl, that's all you ask of me.  
><em>_Darling, it is no joke; this is lycanthropy.  
><em>_The moon's awake now with eyes wide open.  
><em>_My body's craving, so feed the hungry._

All Tony wanted in a woman was one who understood him. Ziva certainly did, more so than the other women he'd dated. Now that they were mates—which didn't necessarily mean they were married—he sort of expected her to be domesticated.

Yeah, right. Like that was ever going to happen.

Ziva's skin suddenly felt even more sensitive. All her senses were on edge, even more so than normal. It was one of the perks of being a Shifter, but lycanthropy was no joke—_especially not_ when you had psychos chasing after you.

She shoved away the memories of Jeanne and Chris and took a step towards Tony, not feeling at all like herself: The full moon was calling to her lupine even as her body was craving for his touch.

Tony's gaze traveled over her slowly, raw with hunger. It took the slightest invitation for him to kiss her—although _kiss _was too tame a word.

_I've been devoting myself to you Monday to Monday and Friday to Friday.  
><em>_Not getting enough retribution or decent incentives to keep me at it.  
><em>_I'm starting to feel just a little abused like a coffee machine in an office,  
><em>_So I'm gonna go somewhere cozy to get me a lover  
><em>_And tell you all about it._

Ziva was starting to feel light-headed from the lack of oxygen. She was gone, completely lost as his large hands roamed over her, moving her closer. She gave a warning growl as Tony's mouth left hers and he nipped at her neck. Needing to breathe, she stepped back, trying to regain some control over herself. Blaming her actions on her wolf wouldn't work, because she wanted him too.

"Ziva . . ." Tony began, taking a half-step toward her.

She snarled. "Back off!"

Puzzled, he did. "Why?"

The Israeli didn't answer. Instead, she removed her clothes and shifted, wanting to run, to be anywhere but in a cramped building. Ziva slunk out the open door and made it onto the streets without being seen by any Statics. The dark brown she-wolf took off at a brisk trot, loving the sights, sounds, and feel of the city. It was such a contrast to where she'd been born and raised, but she didn't mind it—not really.

_There's a she-wolf in your closet.  
><em>_Open up and set her free.  
><em>_There's a she-wolf in the closet.  
><em>_Let it out so it can breathe._

Ziva picked up the pace, easing into a lope and then a gallop, enjoying the feel of the wind in her fur. Sometimes she just needed to open up and let her wolf run free.

Eventually, though, she had to return to her human life. Huffing, she turned around and began heading back. As she'd known he would be, Tony was waiting for her.

_Sitting at a bar, staring right at her prey.  
><em>_It's going well so far; she's gonna get her way.  
><em>_Nocturnal creatures are not so prudent.  
><em>_The moon's my teacher and I'm her student._

The next night the team was hangin out at a bar after closing their latest case. Ziva was sitting on a barstool sipping her drink . . . and unable to take her gaze off Tony.

"Hey, Ziva."

"What?" The Shifter looked at Abby.

"You gonna sit here staring at Tony, or are you gonna do something about it?" the Gothic forensic scientist prompted.

"Oh gag," McGee muttered.

Abby glared and smacked the probie upside the head. While Tim was nursing his wound, Abby shot Ziva an encouraging look. Sighing, the Israeli joined Tony, who looked up when he sensed her presence. A smile slowly eased across his face.

"Hi, Zi. You want anything?"

_Yeah. I think you know what. _Since bonded mates could read each other's thoughts at any time, she knew he could hear her.

Tony's smile broadened and he rested one of his hands over hers, stroking her with his thumb. Ziva's skin grew unbearably hot, but she didn't move away. Instead, she leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek, wanting more than that. Drawing back, she invited, "What do you say we go back to my place, hmm?"

The Italian Shifter's eyes had darkened, she noticed. Next thing she knew, they were walking past Gibbs, Ducky, Palmer, McGee, and Abby and were out the door.

Being nocturnal creatures, the moon had power over them, was their teacher, and they her students.

_To locate the single men I got me a special radar  
><em>_And the fire department hotline in case I get in trouble later.  
><em>_Not looking for cute little divas or rich city guys that just want to enjoy,  
><em>_But having a very good time and behave very bad in the arms of a boy._

The door to her apartment had barely closed before they were on each other. Ziva broke off mouth-to-mouth contact, only to taste the warm skin of Tony's neck, feeling his pulse accelerate. Her own heart was beating in double time.

She wasn't even done yet.

His hands were already exploring her even as she began moving in the direction of the bedroom. Once there . . .

Even afterward, she wasn't able to sleep.

The words to a Shakira song played in her head: _There's a she-wolf in the closet. Open up and set her free. There's a she-wolf in the closet. Let it out so it can breathe._.

_Oh, shut up, _Ziva snapped at both the lyrics and her inner wolf.. Hoping to settle it, she breathed deeply, taking Tony's scent into her lungs. As she'd hoped, her lupine relaxed. It was so late already it was incredibly easy to fall asleep.

_S.O.S she's in disguise.  
><em>_S.O.S she's in disguise.  
><em>_There's a she-wolf in disguise  
><em>_Coming out, coming out, coming out._

In her dream, she was sprinting through dark, mist-filled woods with something chasing after her. Her wolf instincts took over and she began stripping on the run. She concentrated, leaped into the air. When she landed, she was in her wolf form. Terrified, she ran even faster, her claws digging into the earth and leaf mulch as she propelled herself forward.

One of her paws struck a rock and she crashed to the ground. Her pursuer was soon on her before she could rise, eyes glowing, its form shadowy, claws and teeth sharp. Its claws jabbed into her and she howled with pain. . . .

Ziva's eyes snapped open and her breath came in deep gasps. Tony's arm, draped over her waist, tightened around her as if he sensed her distress. She breathed in his comforting smell, letting it calm her. This time, as she drifted beneath the black wave, there were no dreams—well, no nightmares, anyway.

_S.O.S she's in disguise.  
><em>_S.O.S she's in disguise.  
><em>_There's a she-wolf in disguise  
><em>_Coming out, coming out, coming out._

_There's a she-wolf in your closet.  
><em>_Let it out so it can breathe._


	14. Still of the Night

Track Thirteen: Still of the Night

_In the still of the night  
>I hear the wolf howl, honey<br>Sniffing around your door  
>In the still of the night<br>I hear my heart beating heavy  
>Telling me I gotta have more<em>

Tony paced, feeling restless, his claws making _click-click _sounds on the floor. He threw back his head and howled, a low, mournful sound.

The nght sky outside was blue-black and incredibly still. Tony shifted back to human form and dressed, but he could feel his wolf still howling and metaphorically sniffing around his mate's door.

At the thought of Ziva, he could feel his heartbeat accelerate, telling him he had to have more of Ziva David than just thoughts.

_In the shadow of the night  
><em>_I see the full moon rise  
><em>_Telling me what's in store  
><em>_My heart start aching  
><em>_My body start shaking  
><em>_And I can't take no more_

_No, no_

Pale, silver moonlight shone through his window. Looking out at the night sky, Tony could see the full moon rising. Ziva's face flashed in his mind. His body started shaking uncontrollably, heart aching. DiNozzo knew he couldn't take any more. He had to see her.

_Now I just wanna get close to you  
><em>_And taste your love so sweet  
><em>_And I just wanna make love to you  
><em>_Feel your body heat_

_In the still of the night  
><em>_In the still of the night  
><em>_Over here, baby_

Minutes later, he was knocking on Ziva's apartment door. It opened and he was gazing at her: her beautiful skin, toned body, silken hair . . .

"Yes, Tony?" she asked.

"Can I come in?"

She stepped back, inviting him inside. The door shut behind both Shifters and locked automatically. Tony heard the faint _click_, but he couldn't tear his gaze from her. All he wanted was to get close to her . . .

"Tony, why are you here?"

Ziva's voice snapped him out of his fevered thoughts. He moved closer, put his hands on her. "I think you know," he murmured before moving in for a kiss.

Her hands came up, pushing him away. "Tony, I . . ."

"Please, Zi. I just wanna get close to you; taste your love so sweet. . . ."

Ziva's brown eyes narrowed. "That's a movie quote."

"No, a song quote. You know, 'Still of the Night.' "

"I _really _don't like that song."

He could smell the lie. "Did you know that when a person lies, the scent of their skin changes?" he asked casually.

She raised her hand as if to slap him, but lightning-fast, he caught her hand in his, lightly pressing his lips to each fingertip. Done with that hand, he moved to her mouth before she could resist further. At the moment, he just wanted to make love to her, feel the heat of her body against his.

So they did, in the still of the night.

_In the heat of the day  
><em>_I hang my head down low  
><em>_And hide my face from the sun  
><em>_Through the light of the day  
><em>_Until the evening time  
><em>_I'm waiting for the night to come_

_Oooh, baby_

Tony opened his eyes to bright sunlight filtering through Ziva's bedroom window. He groaned and rolled over.

Ziva was gone.

Frowning, he sat up and glanced around, only to see his mate leaning against the doorframe. She was dressed in form-fitting black pants and an olive-green shirt, the Star of David necklace she always wore glinting as it caught sunlight. Her shield was attached to her hip and a smile played on her face as she watched him.

She also had coffee and muffins.

"How long have you been up?" Tony asked, accepting the coffee mug and a blueberry muffin.

"Sincesix o'clock. It's seven-thirty now," Ziva replied, taking a bite of muffin.

A smile ghosted across Tony's face. "Why don't we just stay in today?"

"As tempting as that offer is"—she gave him a teasing smile—"no. Gibbs'll want us there. Besides, it's not our day off."

"Well, you can't say I didn't try." DiNozzo finished off the muffin and coffee and reached for his clothes. "Let's go then. You know how Gibbs is when we're late."

Ziva rolled her eyes and walked out, leaving him to dress in peace. Watching her, Tony found himself waiting for the night to come.

All day at work, he kept a low profile, waiting through the sunlight until evening time. He couldn't bear the heat, and besides, he had plans for tonight.

_In the still of the night  
><em>_In the cool moonlight  
><em>_I feel my heart is aching  
><em>_In the still of the night_

Cool moonlight washed pale silver over the floor, casting deep shadows. The male Shifter watched as the she-wolf paced restlessly, her tan skin looking gray, her dark hair appearing to be pitch-black. She finally sat next to him on the bed, her nearness sending his body haywire.

"Ziva . . ." he began.

"What, Tony?" she flashed back.

He almost couldn't answer. Tony wanted her so bad, his heart ached.

_Ooh, baby_

_Ooh, babe  
><em>_I can't keep away  
><em>_Need to be closer_

He just couldn't keep away from her. The senior field agent needed to be closer to her. They were mates, true, but she was also his addiction.

_I can't keep away  
><em>_Can't keep away  
><em>_Can't keep away  
><em>_I can't keep away, no_

_You gotta give me love  
><em>_Got to give me some loving everyday  
><em>_Can't keep away_

Tony really just couldn't keep away. It was almost physically impossible.

"You haven't answered my question, Tony," Ziva said. Her dark eyes were looking at him askance.

He swallowed hard. "You know I love you, right, Zi?"

_Ooh, baby  
><em>_Ooh, Lord  
><em>_Aahh_

_Tell me here, baby_

"Yes. Why are you asking?"

Tony shrugged. "Figured you needed to hear me say it. You gotta give me some loving every day in return, you know."

Her eyes glared daggers, making him add hastily, "Or not. I just can't keep away from you, Sweetcheeks."

She pantomimed shoving her fingers down her throat before smiling. "I never knew you were the romantic type, Tony."

"I would say 'Tell me here, baby' but you just did. And now . . ."

_In the still of the night  
>I hear the wolf howl, honey<br>__Sniffing around your door  
><em>_In the still of the night  
>I feel my heart beating heavy<br>__Telling me I gotta have more_

_Ooh! Mama_

Tony leaned forward and kissed her gently. His inner wolf let out a howl, mentally sniffing around her bedroom door, searching to see if any rival wolf had encroached on his territory. Ziva returned his kiss. The heavy beating of Tony's heart against his ribcage was telling him he had to have more.

_Now I just wanna get close to you  
><em>_And taste your love so sweet  
><em>_And I just wanna make love to you  
><em>_Feel your body heat_

"Zi . . ." His voice was ragged, even to him. "Let me make love to you."

If she made a response, he didn't hear it. Tony was already reaching for her shirt and drawing it over her head. He wanted to get even closer to her, taste her, feel her body heat.

All this in the still of the night.

_In the still of the night  
><em>_Oh, yeah  
><em>_In the still of the night  
><em>_I will be sneaking round your door_

_In the still of the night  
><em>_In the still of the night  
><em>_Ain't nothing gonna stop me now_

Normally by now he would be either sneaking around her door or—if they had a late call—would be in the field. At the moment, nothing was going to stop him from taking what was his. _His._

Reading his thoughts, Ziva's eyes narrowed, and she punched him in the gut.

Okay, so maybe one thing could: his deadly ninja she-wolf.

Anything was possible in the still of the night.

_Still of the night  
><em>_Still of the night  
><em>_Still of the night_

_Still of the night  
><em>_Still of the night  
><em>_Still of the night_

_Still of the night  
><em>_Still of the night  
><em>_Still of the night_

* * *

><p><strong>Song: "Still of the Night" by Whitesnake<strong>

**And we're back into classic rock. :D Besides, I just freaking love this song. **


	15. The Night

Track Fourteen

The Night

* * *

><p><em>Deep in the darkness slumber.<br>__Endless sleep.  
><em>_Nothing moves inside my funeral suite.  
><em>_I feel the sun slip down as hunger strikes.  
><em>_Waking like being born,  
><em>_Here comes the night!_

Lengthening shadows crept into Labby, where Ziva David and Abby Scuito were sleeping after a very long, very tiring day. Brain Matter, one of Abby's favorite bands, pulsated from the speakers, although it wasn't turned up very loud, much to Ziva's relief.

She stirred slightly and opened her eyes. The setting sun sent a deep orange glow through the single window in Abby's lab. With the sun slipping down, Ziva felt a pang of hunger strike—blood-hunger. Sometimes it was hard to deny her wolf instincts. Especially now, when her already-heightened senses exploded. The Shifter took a deep breath before rising to her feet, relishing the nightfall.

_All my senses awakened  
><em>_By bitter demons.  
><em>_Taste the human heartbeat.  
><em>_Bittersweet.  
><em>_Bittersweet._

Abby was still asleep, using Bert the Hippo as a pillow. Every time she moved, the stuffed hippo filled the air with the sound of flatulence. A corner of Ziva's mouth hitched up as she studied the Goth. She could hear Abby's heartbeats, slow and steady. Saliva flooded her jaws at the thought of a hunt. All that warm blood . . .

_No!_ Firmly, Ziva clamped down on her animalistic nature. She did not eat humans and could never eat Abby. Besides, she preferred venison or rabbit.

But it would taste so bittersweet . . .

_Oh, stop it! _the Israeli scolded herself. She'd been inside for too long; she needed fresh air.

On her way outside, she met Tony DiNozzo. The male Shifter greeted her with a smile. "Hey, Zi. You going home?"

"No, I'm going for a walk. _Alone_." She kept walking, irritation spiking when Tony fell in beside her. "Do you not know what the word 'alone' means?"

"Just let me walk with you. I need fresh air, too."

She sighed. Sometimes she could not believe Tony was her mate. He was like a big puppy most of the time. "Okay. See if you can keep up."

Even without looking at him, Ziva could tell he was grinning. She punched him in the kidney and jogged away.

_It don't take long  
><em>_To get back in the groove.  
><em>_Sharpen up your attitude.  
><em>_Get down with the moves.  
><em>_Don't look no stranger  
><em>_In the eye.  
><em>_Walk across some trouble, baby,  
><em>_Just walk on by._

It may have been seven o'clock, but the sky was already dark. The streets were alive with people, most of whom Ziva didn't know. That didn't matter anyway. As federal agents and Shifters, they tended to give off don't-mess-with-me vibes. Not that Tony's attitude needed even more sharpening up, but the submissive Statics easily stepped out of their path.

Ziva breathed in deeply, savoring the feel of the night. Her eyes suddenly settled on three guys across the street, who weren't bothering to hide the fact they were checking her out. She eyed them warily, a slight growl in her throat.

Tony followed her gaze and placed a hand on her shoulder. He muttered, "Ignore them, Zee-vah. They're not worth the trouble. Just walk on by. Besides, they're Statics."

The growl died in her throat. "I guess. I still want to slit their throats."

"Wouldn't that be overkill?"

She shrugged. "Depends on who you ask."

"Oh."

_No tomorrow—take it right now._

_In the night I walk alone.  
><em>_In the night is where I belong.  
><em>_Take my flesh—I'll give you my soul.  
><em>_Hungry night keeps driving me on._

They walked in silence for a few minutes. Ziva was enjoying Tony's company, but she suddenly wanted to be alone.

_Don't be ridiculous. You're a creature of the night; this is where you belong._

It was true, too.

_Neon concrete jungle,  
><em>_Devour the weak, the humble.  
><em>_Hear the city nocturne.  
><em>_Makes you burn._

The Israeli Shifter glanced around, taking in all the lights and sounds of the neighborhood. Downtown was basically a concrete jungle. If you were weak, humble, it devoured you and asked questions later. No wonder all of the teenagers here grew up fast. For her wolf, it was a hunting ground, full of squirrels, rats, mice, and birds. Not so for Tony. The man hated rats, even if he'd said on the _Chimera _that he was a "regular Willard."

Ziva's ears picked up a sudden rhythm within the normal city sounds. It reminded her of that one movie—what was it called?—oh, yes, _STOMP Out Loud. _Her skin began to feel warm, almost feverish, and it only intensified when Tony slung an arm around her shoulder and drew her close.

_Oh, slip on into darkness.  
><em>_Sharpen up your awareness.  
><em>_Get your seven senses working tonight._

_No tomorrow—take it right now._

At first she relaxed, loving the smell and feel of him, before wriggling out from under his grasp. If only she could slip on into darkness, into the night, away from her mate, she could sharpen up her awareness of what was around her. Tony distracted her, made it hard to do her job at times. Yes, she loved him, but . . .

"Ziva, you okay?"

She went still, the way prey does when it knows it's being watched. "Yes. I was just thinking, Tony, that's all."

"All right." The senior field agent's hand rested on her shoulder for a few seconds; then it slid down her arm and their fingers intertwined.

Well, if they lived life like there was no tomorrow, she might as well take advantage of the moment.

_In the night I walk alone.  
><em>_In the night—that's where I belong.  
><em>_Take my flesh—I'll give you my soul.  
><em>_Hungry night keeps driving me on._

By now they had walked maybe a half mile from the Navy Yard. Usually Ziva walked alone in the night—it was where she belonged, her element. She loved the night, especially when most of the MCRT's ops took place under cover of darkness. It helped that both she and Tony had the night vision of a wolf, faster reflexes, and enhanced senses, smell being the most powerful.

Almost as if she were detached from her body, she felt her hand release Tony's and trail lightly up his arm, cupping the nape of his neck. He turned his head to her, and in that moment, she kissed him, more of a nibbling than anything passionate.

_Take my flesh—I'll give you my soul_, she thought, knowing he could hear her. Ziva drew back and said, "Let's go back, Tony. I think I've had enough fresh air."

He nodded and followed as the Israeli turned and started retracing their path. After all, the night kept driving the two of them on—more notably Ziva—allowing their inner beasts to run more freely.

_No tomorrow—I take it right now._

"Race you," he said, breaking into a run.

"No fair!" Ziva retorted, also picking up speed. She easily overtook him, her exultant laughter floating back to Tony on a breeze of her own making.

_In the night I walk alone.  
><em>_In the night—that's where I belong.  
><em>_Take my flesh—I'll give you my soul.  
><em>_Hungry night keeps driving me on._

_In the night I walk alone.  
><em>_n the night—that's where I belong.  
><em>_Take my flesh—I'll give you my soul .  
><em>_Hungry night keeps driving me on,  
><em>_On and on . . ._


	16. The Wolf

Track Fifteen

The Wolf

* * *

><p>Jeanne Bentoit watched in stunned disbelief from her seat in the bar as the NCIS team led by Leroy Jethro Gibbs filed in with Tony in the lead. The now-familiar fear and anger she felt whenever he was around flared up. But this was what she'd been waiting for, a chance to capture him and the Israeli who was his partner and mate. If she and Chris Nixon could take one or both of them, discover how they transformed into wolves, isolated the gene and replicated it . . . they'd be millionaires.<p>

She kept her eyes on the NCIS agents as they took seats at a table, tearing her eyes away only when Gibbs, the team leader, jerked his head in her direction. It was as if he knew his team was being watched.

_You were born to privilege,  
><em>_Licking on a silver spoon.  
><em>_You think you gotta buy all your friends  
><em>_Just so you can tear up the room._

The brunette doctor heard McGee say, "Thanks for treating us to dinner, Tony."

"Even if it's the last time I'm letting DiNozzo take us out to eat," Gibbs mumbled into the glass of bourbon that had magically appeared in front of him.

Jeanne still couldn't believe that the man she'd known as Tony DiNardo was actually a NCIS agent—and that he wasn't even human. Well, she'd found out that he was a werewolf before Chris told her Tony was a Fed, but still. Eyeing him, she thought, _You just have to buy all your friends so you can tear up the room._

The Israeli sitting beside Tony caught Jeanne's eye. Her name was Ziva, she remembered. Eyes narrowed, Ziva's hand rested on the knife she always carried. The whole team carried knives on them, following Rule #9: Never go anywhere without a knife. It was one of Gibbs' rules that had come in handy in a number of situations.

Ziva noticed with satisfaction that Jeanne quickly averted her gaze. Leaning in toward Tony and Gibbs, she whispered, "We're being watched."

_But your kind is a dime a dozen.  
><em>I_'ve seen it all before.  
><em>_A parasite in a good disguise.  
><em>_Just another wolf at the door._

"No, really?" Gibbs said in a voice rich with sarcasm.

Tony tensed. "By who?"

Ziva jerked her chin slightly in Jeanne's direction, watching Tony's moss-green eyes widen. The senior field agent turned back and hissed, "What's _she_ doing here?"

Ziva shrugged. "She knows what we are, and our healing properties _are _miraculous."

"What a coincidence," Tony muttered.

"Don't believe in 'em," said Gibbs.

McGee, meanwhile, was chowing down on bread someone had left out, completely oblivious to his teammates' concern.

Back at her table, Jeanne stirred her drink almost lazily with a straw. She kept her glances brief, but even those lingered on the two werewolves. Those two may look human, act human, but it was just a good disguise for the beast harboring within. When it came down to it, Tony and Ziva were just wolves at the door.

_The wolf  
><em>_Prowling in the nighttime.  
><em>_The wolf  
><em>_Howling in the moonshine.  
><em>_The wolf  
><em>_Gives you what you want, but he ain't no friend of mine._

True, they'd saved her when she'd been attacked in an alleyway by some thugs, but they'd been in wolf form at the time. Whenever she closed her eyes and tried to picture Tony—which was _not _often—all she saw was a brown wolf with green-gray eyes with its jaws locked on a human throat. Back when they'd been dating, he'd given her what she wanted, but now he was no friend of hers. She'd told Chris as much.

Suddenly all she wanted was to be away from the NCIS team. Jeanne gathered up her coat and purse, paid for her drink, and left, feeling the team's eyes on her as she passed.

It was such a relief to be out of there.

Ziva watched Jeanne leave with interest. She leaned in toward Tony as if they were about to get cozy and whispered, "You think we should follow her?"

He thought about it, then shook his head. "Nah. I didn't smell her partner-in-crime anywhere. She probably just came in here for supper, like us."

"Rule Number Eight," Gibbs muttered.

"Never screw over your partner?" Tony wondered

"I thought it was 'There are two ways to follow someone: first way—they never notice you; second way—they only notice you."

"No, that's Rule Number Forty-Four, I think."

"Rule Eight is 'Never take anything for granted." That was the Bossman, of course.

"Oh," was all the two Shifters had to say on the subject. Then their food came—steaks and fries all the way around—though none of them could remember ordering.

"Maybe I'm dreaming," Tony mused. "If I hold out my hand for a Coke . . ." He curled his hand around an imaginary Coca-Cola bottle. There was nothing there. "Huh. So much for that theory."

"DiNozzo, just shut up and eat," Gibbs ordered as he was in the process of cutting out a bite-sized piece of steak.

"Yes, Boss." Much to Ziva's relief, Tony shut up and started eating. She dug in, too; her wolf instincts were craving meat.

_You lay it on oh so sweet  
><em>_Just like that bad cologne_.  
><em>You're just smilin' tooth and nail<em>.  
><em>Got to make your presence known<em>

After dinner, Tony rose and extended a hand to Ziva. With a jerk of his head toward the live band playing, he asked, "May I have this dance?"

Ziva smiled, took the hand being offered, and allowed him to lead her out onto the makeshift dance floor. For a while they just swayed to the slow tune; then at a faster song, DiNozzo broke into the most ridiculous dance moves imaginable, rotating around her in an attempt to make her laugh. She couldn't hold back the chuckle and Tony's face split into a smile. He just had to make his presence known to everyone in the room.

This time, Ziva was the one to smile as Gibbs slapped the senior agent upside the head. "If I ever see you dance like that again, DiNozzo, my boot will be so far up your—"

"I get the idea, Boss," Tony said quickly.

"Good." The team leader returned to his seat. When Tony was sure Gibbs was out of eye- and earshot, he winced, rubbed the spot where he'd been slapped, and whispered, "Do you think shifting can cure brain damage?"

Ziva shrugged. "If it could, you would've been healed by now."

"Good point." Her mate smiled, and she had to put on her best ninja Mossad face. Was it her imagination, or were his teeth pointed?

_But you are only a lonely hunter.  
><em>_Some things you can't disguise.  
><em>_Just to look in the hallway mirror.  
><em>_Now it's howling in your eyes._

Suddenly she just wanted to be away from him. Ziva wriggled out of his embrace and with a quick excuse of, "Need fresh air," walked away. She'd made it to a mirror-lined hallway—_What kind of bar has those?_—before she became aware of someone following her. A familiar scent flooded over her, so she knew who it was before she caught sight of him in one of the hallway mirrors.

"What are you doing, Tony?"

The senior agent came up behind her, bringing his arms around her, his breath warm on her neck. "What do you think?" he asked, nuzzling her.

Ziva went cold all over. Her skin suddenly felt clammy, and when she caught a reflection of her mate's expression in the mirror, it was all she could do not to shift right then and there. True, they were lone wolves, but there were some aspects of their wild nature that they couldn't disguise. Looking in one of the mirrors, she could see Tony's lust for her—and his wolf—howling in his green-gray eyes.

_The wolf  
><em>_Prowling in the nighttime.  
><em>_The wolf  
><em>_Howling in the moonshine.  
><em>_The wolf  
><em>_Gives you what you want, but he ain't no friend of mine._

Where were Gibbs and McGee? Why hadn't they come to help her? But then, they wouldn't expect one partner to harm another. Especially not a bonded pair, though McGee had no clue about their world.

Her fear bordering on panic, Ziva relaxed her human mind and allowed her wolf instincts to take over. She swiftly elbowed Tony in the gut and was out in the streets before he could so much as blink in surprise.

Taking a deep breath of cool night air, Ziva forced herself to stay at a fast walk when her body was screaming at her to run. Normally she loved traveling in wolf form: prowling in the nighttime, howling in the moonshine, running through the woods with Tony at her side. But now her mate—and the wolf—were no longer friendly.

_Silent, slick, and stealthy.  
><em>_Slinking through your evil nights.  
><em>_You can see in the dark they tell me.  
><em>_The daylight burns your eyes._

Jeanne whipped around at the sound of a slamming door and was surprised to see Ziva David walking fast, her body language conveying tension and fear.

_ Now what's that about? _she wondered as she watched the Israeli from the intersection on the opposite side of the street. Then she saw Tony heading after her. _Ah. Could there possibly be trouble in paradise? _

The two NCIS werewolves were coming closer and with a flash, she remembered Chris had told her they had a wolf's keen night vision. Silently she slipped away, leaving Tony and Ziva to slink through their evil nights per their usual style, which was to say silent, slick and stealthy.

_I know you're trying to track me down now.  
><em>_You're right on my trail.  
><em>_You're thinking you're going for the big, big game,  
><em>_But you're just chasing your own tail._

Ziva caught Tony's scent behind her and she looked back over her shoulder to see how close he was. Thankfully, he was a few yards away. Even without her keen senses, she'd known he was tracking her down.

And now he was right on her trail.

She had to distract him, confuse him. Immediately she dismissed the idea. Nothing could distract a wolf once it had found a scent trail; she knew that from personal experience.

Her fear mounting, the Israeli Shifter broke into a jog, which quickly became a run. Her footsteps were silent, but Tony's would be too. The need to be stealthy was bred into them; how else could they survive if they ever needed to hunt or move fast to avoid danger?

Maybe if she could double back . . . Yes.

It wasn't long before she'd given her mate the slip and ducked back inside the bar. Ziva rejoined Gibbs and McGee. The silver-haired fox was on yet another bourbon, while the probie was working on what appeared to be yet another L.J. Tibbs novel.

Smirking, Ziva leaned in close and whispered in Tim's ear, "If you ever publish that, I will kill you."

McGee jumped. "Ziva! Don't do that! Hey, where'd you go?"

"I just needed some fresh air."

"And Tony?"

"He's chasing his own tail." Well, it was what he deserved for thinking he was going for big game.

And for scaring her out of her wits.

_The wolf  
><em>_Prowling in the nighttime.  
><em>_The wolf  
><em>_Howling in the moonshine.  
><em>_The wolf  
><em>_Gives you what you want, but he ain't no friend of mine._


	17. Thriller

Track Sixteen

Thriller

* * *

><p><em>It's close to <em>_midnight__ and something evil's lurking in the dark_.  
><em>Under the moonlight you see a sight that almost stops your heart<em>.  
><em>You try to scream, but terror takes the sound before you make it<em>.  
><em>You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes<em>.  
><em>You're paralyzed!<em>

Timothy McGee walked down the dark street in his neighborhood. It was almost midnight, so there was hardly anyone out and about. He'd been working on his next book when he'd felt a need for fresh air. Hence the reason he was outside on a cool night, streetlights and moonlight allowing him to see clearly. Well, as clearly as a human could.

McGee paused as he heard familiar voices coming from an alley to the right. _What are Tony and Ziva doing here? _he thought. Curious, he looked around the corner in time to see his two co-workers . . . removing their clothes? _What the— _Tim's heart almost stopped as his friends' forms shimmered and changed. In their places were wolves, one with green-gray eyes, one with eyes that were the shade of hot fudge, and both with brown fur. A scream bubbled up in his throat, but no sound came out, he was that terrified.

The wolf that had been Tony DiNozzo suddenly stilled and swung his head toward McGee, a rumbling growl issuing from between bared teeth.

McGee froze. He was paralyzed.

_God help me. I don't want to be food for a couple of werewolves._

And that strangely human gaze was looking at him right between the eyes, as if it was searching his soul.

_'Cause this is thriller, thriller night_,  
><em>And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike<em>.  
><em>You know it's thriller, thriller night<em>.  
><em>You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight, yeah, ooh.<em>

The probie finally broke free of the strange lock on his limbs and booked it to the end of the street, hearing the rapid patter of pawsteps as the two wolves—Tony and Ziva—chased after him. It wasn't long before he was out of breath, him being as out of shape as he was.

McGee glanced back over his shoulder and a thrill of horror crept down his spine. Ziva was right on his heels, jaws snapping. There was no way he could escape, and no one was going to save him from the beasts about to eat him alive. . . .

_You hear the door slam, and you realize there's nowhere left to run.  
><em>_You feel the cold hand, and you wonder if you'd ever see the sun.  
><em>_You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination, girl.  
><em>_But all the while, you hear a creature creepin' up behind_.  
><em>You're out of time!<em>

The probie forced his legs to move faster, and he turned onto a road that led to a creepy-looking old house. The windows had jagged holes, window shutters falling off, and the wood was warped and moldy, looking in some places as though the floorboards had fallen through, leaving the appearance of missing teeth. Nevertheless, McGee sprinted inside, hoping he'd be safe from the two werewolves prowling around outside.

The door slammed shut behind him. Tim heard paws scrabbling at the door, and he realized with dread that there was nowhere left to run. He was trapped, with hungry wolves trying to reach him. Was it his imagination, or was the room suddenly colder?

Wood splintered and cracked, forming a hole wide enough for a large wolf. McGee watched in horror as Tony and Ziva, still wolves, crawled through the gap they'd made, teeth shining and eyes flashing in the weak moonlight that spilled through the broken windows in the dust-filled room. Thom E. Gemcity hoped this was just his imagination, but he knew he wasn't dreaming.

And he was out of time.

_ God, help me, please, _Tim begged.

_'Cause this is thriller, thriller night_.  
><em>There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes, girl<em>.  
><em>Thriller, thriller night<em>.  
><em>You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight.<em>

Well, tonight certainly was a thriller. Now that McGee thought about it, this would be great for his book.

He changed his mind as Tony snapped at his ankle. McGee scrambled onto a rickety wooden table. It balanced precariously, and the boards groaned under his weight. Tim squeezed his eyes shut, feeling his groping hand wrap around a large, sharp object. Opening one eye to a slit, he saw it was made of silver. Weren't werewolves affected by it?

But these were his teammates, his friends. He couldn't hurt them. And their eyes—human eyes—followed his every move with sharp intelligence. He could see Ziva in the brown and the immature playfulness that was Tony in the green. Swallowing hard, the probie prepared to fight for his life.

_Night creatures call_,  
><em>And the dead start to walk in their masquerade<em>,  
><em>There's no escapin' the jaws of the alien this time<em>,  
><em>(They're open wide,)<br>__This is the end of your life!_

Ziva sent a reproachful look at the medium-brown wolf. McGee could've sworn a mental conversation passed between them. DiNozzo gave a low bark, but the brown-black she-wolf silenced him with a howl that resonated throughout the house. The probie had a vague recollection that a wolf's howl could be heard from miles away.

Glancing out the window, Tim saw two more wolves—one a reddish-brown, the other black with white paws—loping up the street.

_Oh, crap. _

_They're out to get you, there's demon's close to the inn on every side.  
><em>_They will possess you unless you change that number on your dial.  
><em>_Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close together, yeah.  
><em>_All through the night I'll save you from the terror on the screen._

Within a minute, the two other wolves were with Tony and Ziva. Tim suspected he knew who they were, too: CIA agents Trent Kort and Meghan Volkov.

All four wolves formed a circle around him, closing in on every side. They inched closer . . . closer . . . McGee tensed, expecting at any moment for them to sink their teeth into his flesh.

But they didn't. Almost as if there was an unspoken signal passing between them, Tony, Ziva, and the two other wolves turned around and squeezed through the ragged hole the senior field agent had made.

Relieved, Tim collapsed on the floor, taking in deep gulps of air. He'd give them a few more minutes to clear the area before he headed home. After this night, all he wanted was sleep.

~oOo~

It took Tony and Ziva maybe fifteen minutes to reach the Israeli's apartment by traveling in wolf form. Once inside, they shifted forms and dressed in the clothes they'd retrieved from the alley.

DiNozzo collapsed onto the couch, laughter bubbling up in his throat. "Oh, geez, that was great. Did you see the look on McGeek's face? We scared him half to death."

Ziva plopped down next to him and frowned. "I don't think it was that hysterical, Tony. Besides, now he knows what we are."

Tony waved her concerns aside. "When he wakes up, he'll think it was just a bad dream. It was just dumb luck that Kort and Volkov were nearby and heard your howl."

"I guess you're right." Ziva still didn't sound convinced, but she reached for the remote anyway and turned on the TV. One of the channels was having a horror movie marathon and _Invasion of the Body Snatchers _was just ending. Ziva shivered and snuggled up against her mate.

His arms came around her, holding her close. The next movie, _The Night of the Living Dead, _came on, but Ziva distracted herself by scenting DiNozzo.

"You know," he said, "I'll save you from the terrors on the screen. Besides, zombies don't exist."

"That's what people think about Shifters," she muttered into the crook of Tony's neck.

He decided to let that one slide and held her closer.

_I'll make you see that this is thriller, thriller night.  
><em>_Girl, I can thrill you more than any ghoul would ever dare try_.  
><em>Thriller, thriller night.<br>__So let me hold you tight and share a killer, diller, chiller,  
><em>_Thriller here tonight._

Tony, his eyes on the TV screen, yelped when he felt Ziva nip the skin on his neck. "Watch it! Remember, Shifter bites take longer to heal and they scar."

"I know," she answered, her voice muffled. The sensation of her tongue on his neck distracted Tony from the movie and he turned to his mate. Well, he could thrill her more than any ghoul could ever dare try. He'd make her see that tonight was certainly a thriller—in more ways than one.

_'Cause this is thriller, thriller night_.  
><em>Girl, I can thrill you more than any ghoul could ever dare try.<br>__Thriller, thriller night.  
><em>_So let me hold you tight and share a killer thriller, ow!_

_I'm gonna be here tonight._

Abandoning all pretense of watching _Night of the Living Dead, _Tony began kissing Ziva back. When they came up for air, he suggested, "How about we move this elsewhere?"

Ziva shook her head and locked her arms around his neck, holding him in place as she kissed him again. Tony tightened his hold on her, deepening the kiss.

Whatever else happened, he was going to be there for her tonight. They were mates. Bonded for life.

**_Darkness falls across the land_****.  
><strong>**_The _****_midnight_****_ hour is close at hand_****.  
><strong>**_Creatures crawl in search of blood  
><em>****_To terrorize y'all's neighborhood._**

McGee slammed his apartment door shut, locked it, and gave a huge sigh of relief before going to his record player. He picked out a record, set it on the turntable, and started playing said record. It wasn't until Tim was sitting down at his typewriter that he realized Vincent Price was beginning the rap in "Thriller."

Keys clacking, he began typing up an account of what had happened to him that night using his alter-ego, Agent McGregor. His character was being followed by creatures crawling in search of blood, ready to terrorize the neighborhood as the midnight hour was close at hand. McGee's blood went cold at the next verse:

**_And whosoever shall be found  
><em>****_Without the soul for getting down,  
><em>****_Must stand and face the hounds of hell  
><em>****_And rot inside a corpse's shell._**

Motivated by the song and his own experience, Thom E. Gemcity kept typing. He wasn't sure if his publisher was going to accept this, but Abby would love it.

Speaking of Abby . . .

Hearing the soft tread of footsteps behind him, McGee turned around and nearly jumped out of his skin.

_I'm gonna be here tonight.  
><em>_I'm gonna be here tonight_.  
><em>I'm gonna be here tonight.<br>__I'm gonna be here tonight_.  
><em>Oh darlin' thriller night.<em>

The Gothic forensic scientist stood right behind him.

"Gah!" Recovering a second later, the author rested a hand over his pounding heart. "Abby, how did you get in here?"

"I picked the lock," she said matter-of-factly.

"Oh." McGee belatedly realized that made sense. "Uh, what are you doing here?"

"What, can't I just drop by to see you, Timmy?" Then Abby noticed the song playing. "Oh, cool! I love 'Thriller'!"

McGee grimaced. "Not after the night I've had, believe me."

**_The foulest stench is in the air_****:  
><strong>**_The funk of forty thousand years_****.  
><strong>**_And grizzly ghouls from every tomb  
><em>****_Are closing in to seal your doom._**

At that, the hairs on the back of his neck prickled in horror.

**_And though you fight to stay alive,  
><em>****_Your body starts to shiver.  
><em>****_For no mere mortal can resist  
><em>****_The evil of the thriller_** .

McGee went as white as a ghost at the evil laugh that followed. Seeing his blood-drained face, Abby went over to him and wrapped her arms over his neck, looking over his shoulder at what was on the typewriter. "What happened, Timmy?"

"You're never going to believe this, but Tony and Ziva are werewolves."

"Oh, really?" she purred, breath warm on his neck. "Sweet! That's so cool! So, do they go full wolf or what?"

"Full wolf, but the eyes remain human." Turning, McGee saw her smiling and thought he saw elongated canine teeth.

But that had to be his imagination.

Right?


	18. Voodoo Doll

**Notes:** Missing scene from _Strangers in the Night_. Takes place after Chapter Eighteen.

* * *

><p><span>Track Seventeen<span>

Voodoo Doll

* * *

><p><em>You haunt my room in the dead of night.<br>__I see your face in firelight.  
><em>_Your hungry kiss, I can't forget.  
><em>_But I won't give it to you yet._

The she-wolf bolted upright in bed, breath coming in short, harsh gasps. She quickly checked to make sure her arms, legs, and body were covered with skin, not fur. For a moment, Ziva thought someone was in the room with her, but she scented nothing when she sniffed the air.

An image of Tony, her partner at NCIS, flashed into her mind, along with the memory of Abby's friend's Halloween party earlier that night. Groaning, she banished the haunting images, but it seemed as if he was right there. He was always there.

The Shifter suddenly felt cold, and she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep. She pushed the covers back, swung her legs over the side of the bed, and padded into her living room. Ziva, once inside, turned on the gas fireplace and curled up on the couch, wrapping herself in a blanket. The Israeli started absent-mindedly into the flames, enjoying the heat, trying to warm up.

Sparks flew, and the yellow-orange tongues danced and writhed, reaching higher one second, lower the next. Sometimes, she thought she saw Tony's face. Like her, he was a Shifter. Both of them could transform into wolves, but some of their kind shifted into other animal forms. She blinked, and the illusion was gone.

The heat from the fire was making her drowsy, allowing memories to drift to the surface. She and Tony were standing in a clearing, the full moon serving as a spotlight. Sounds from the party drifted down toward them, so faint that even with her keen wolf senses she could barely hear them. They had closed a troubling case, made a good collar—albeit a slightly messy one—and it was Halloween. She should have been happy, but one of the culprits was still at large—and he knew of their kind's existence. Ziva had tilted her head up to look at her partner, and the next thing she knew, his mouth was covering hers, hungry and wild.

Now, curled up by the fire, Ziva shivered with the memory. There was no way she could forget his hungry kiss, especially not when the wildness inside her was determined to have its way.

Okay, she'd had feelings for him for some time now, but Ziva was still set on not giving herself over to him—not yet, anyway.

_You got moves, make a good girl sweat.  
><em>_You won't catch me in your net.  
><em>_You work your magic on my blues,  
><em>_But I'm no slave for you to use._

She knew he was a player: he was never with a date for more than a week, but as far as she knew, Tony had never been serious with anyone. Briefly she wondered what his moves were like, then immediately chastised herself. From what she knew about Jeanne, the ER doctor Tony had been seeing, it hadn't taken long for him to make the _good girl _sweat.

At the image of the two of them in bed, Ziva's wolf bristled and snapped her jaws. She instantly suppressed the jealous feeling. The Israeli Shifter was not going to be caught in Tony's net as one of his conquests.

The rapping at her door made her stiffen. She called out, "Who is it?"

"Ziva, it's Tony. Open up. Please."

_Go away_, she growled, but went to the door and opened it anyway. He stepped in, and the door swung shut behind him.

"Tony, what are you doing here? It's three in the morning!"

"Couldn't sleep."

"So you come here?"

He shifted his weight from one leg to the other. "I wanted to see if you were okay—about earlier tonight, I mean. Anyway, what are you doing up?"

"Same as you. I could not sleep."

A smile twitched at his lips. "Any particular reason why?"

"It's nothing I'm going to tell you." She cast her eyes down to the floor, then flicked them over to the fire.

His hand reached out and tenderly rested on her cheek before sliding down to cup her chin, forcing her to look at him. Ziva gave a warning growl, but Tony ignored it. If anything, he looked amused.

"I'm not your slave," she hissed through gritted teeth.

"Maybe not," Tony said, "but I chose you to be my mate. Aren't you going to accept me?"

_I won't beg and I won't crawl.  
><em>_I won't be your voodoo doll.  
><em>_Baby , I won't be your voodoo doll._

"I'm not going to beg and crawl, Tony." Ziva sighed. "Yes, I accept you as my mate, but I won't be your—how do you say?—voodoo doll." She gave him a pretty good imitation of the Gibbs Stare. No one could do it as well as the Bossman, though, so Tony wasn't all that impressed.

"Of course," he said, but she could tell it was more by rote than anything else. Tony stepped even closer, forcing her to tilt her head back even more to look at him. Tiny tremors raced through her, and try as hard as she could, she couldn't quite ignore them.

_You're stirring up a potion of colors, you making me crazy.  
><em>_You got something I can't leave alone.  
><em>_Shaking me, making me tremble, you calling me, baby.  
><em>_Heaven help me turn my heart to stone._

The hand that held her chin started tracing lines up her jawline and down her neck, igniting the sensitive skin there into hot sparks, not unlike those in the still-burning fireplace. Tony was certainly experienced, but then, so was she.

Colors swam before her eyes, a dizzying mixture of yellow, red, and others. Her heart beat faster with the knowledge he was stirring up emotions to make her crazy.

Ziva, still looking deep into the Italian Shifter's eyes, shivered as she saw that his eyes had heated and his lips were mere centimeters from her own. Remembering the hungry kiss they'd shared earlier that night, she trembled a little, her mouth parting slightly. The wolf inside her growled throatily, almost a purr, as he brought his mouth to hers for the second time that night.

Ziva wanted to resist, she really did, but there was something about him that called to the wildness in her, something she couldn't leave alone.

_Heaven help me, _she thought. Ziva abruptly stepped back, wiping her mouth on her sleeve.

A slightly puzzled look crossed Tony's face. "Ziva . . .," he began, reaching out for her once more.

_Hey, moon man, don't shine on me.  
><em>_You are dangerous company.  
><em>_I got treasure in my chest,  
><em>_And the price is high for all the rest._

Without thinking, she shifted forms, not caring that it was difficult to do so while she was wearing clothes, and snapped at his fingers. Tony snatched his hand back as she changed again and glared at him. "Yes?" she asked suspiciously.

"Is there something wrong?"

She didn't answer, instead heading back to the couch and warmth of the fire. He was dangerous company. Although Ziva knew it was partly her wolf side drawing her to him, what she felt for him terrified her. Her eyes flickered to the full moon, and in that moment, she hated everything about that silver orb. _Don't shine on me, _she grouched, not caring that she was being irrational.

Tony sat down on the couch beside her. "Ziva, what is it?"

Turning to face him, her breath caught in her throat. There was genuine worry in his eyes. She said, "Nothing," but she was thinking he'd have to pay a high price for her—she wasn't quite ready to give all of herself to him.

Next thing she knew, his face was so close to hers their breath mingled. His voice was soft as he murmured, "You sure?"

"Yes," she managed, her eyes on his lips. She wanted him to kiss her again . . .

_Ain't no snake inside my wall.  
><em>_I won't be your voodoo doll.  
><em>_Baby, I won't be your voodoo doll, yeah.  
><em>_Yeah, yeah._

_No! We can't. Gibbs . . . _The thought of her team leader's reaction made Ziva break the strange spell she'd been under. From the look in Tony's eyes, he knew what she was thinking. Ziva should have been slightly upset over that, but right now she didn't care. She was so tired . . .

"Yes, sleep," she heard Tony's voice as if from far away. Ziva was vaguely aware of his fingers stroking her face, her hair, his touch feather-light. "You're half asleep as it is."

She might have murmured something in reply, but the warmth from the fire and the heat of his body, and his scent wreathing around her was making her drowsy, lulling her further into sleep. Her eyes closed, and her last thought was, _I won't be your voodoo doll. _Then there was nothing.

_Hey moon man, hey moon man.  
><em>_Won't be, won't be, won't be voodoo doll.  
><em>_Don't shine on me, man, don't make me._

_Won't be, won't be, won't be voodoo doll.  
><em>_Won't be, won't be, won't be voodoo doll.  
><em>_Won't be, won't be, won't be voodoo doll._


	19. Werewolves of London

Track Eighteen

Werewolves of London

* * *

><p>Tony leaned back in his chair and propped his feet up on his desk. Eyes on his computer screen, he popped another piece of popcorn into his mouth and started chewing.<p>

From her desk across from his, Ziva watched her mate curiously. "Tony, what are you doing?"

"I'd like to know that, too," Tim chimed in from his desk next to DiNozzo's.

The senior field agent grinned. "Watching a movie."

"What kind of movie?" McGee asked.

Tony's grin now reached his eyes. "A werewolf movie, of course."

Ziva rolled her chocolate-brown eyes. "Which one is it now, that remake they did of _The Wolfman_?" She couldn't believe he enjoyed movies that both of them considered a parody of their kind. She liked a few horror movies, but Ziva preferred to curl up with a good book.

"Um, yeah," Tony said, a sheepish look wiping away the grin. "What are you, psychic?"

"No, I didn't read your mind, Tony." Ziva had to be careful of what she said, since she had no idea if McGee suspected they were Shifters. Well, there was that one time they'd scared him half to death—but it was all Tony's idea. She'd just gone along with it.

Tim's fingers moved rapidly over the keyboard, drowning out any sound from Tony's movie. A smile on his face, the computer geek clicked the mouse, and music filled the dark bullpen. Ziva didn't recognize the song, but Tony and McGeek did, obviously.

_I saw a werewolf with a Chinese menu in his hand  
><em>_Walkin' through the streets of __Soho__ in the rain.  
><em>_He was lookin' for the place called Lee Ho Fooks.  
><em>_Gonna get a big dish of beef chow mien._

_Aaahoo! Werewolves of __London__.  
><em>_Aaahoo!  
><em>_Aaahoo! Werewolves of __London__.  
><em>_Aaahoo!_

"Y'know," Tony mused, "Chinese food sounds good right about now. I could do with some chicken chow mien and potato pancakes."

Ziva looked at him blankly. "Chicken chow mien and potato pancakes?"

"_Honeymooners_ reference," McGee explained.

"Oh."

_Ya hear him howlin' round your kitchen door,  
><em>_Ya better not let him in.  
><em>_Little old lady got mutilated last night.  
><em>_Werewolves of __London__ again._

Ziva bristled with irritation at Tony and McGee, who were joining in with the howling, goofy grins on their faces.

_Aaahoo! Werewolves of __London__._

_Aaahoo!_

_Aaahoo! Werewolves of __London__._

_Aaahoo!_

_ Good grief,_ Ziva thought. _If Tony carries on like this, he'll give our secret away. _She'd kept the thought to herself, since she didn't want him invading her privacy. The telepathic link between bonded mates sure was helpful, but there were times both of them wanted their thoughts to be their own. She shook her head at the two guys as Tony and Tim began singing along—horribly.

_He's the hairy, hairy gent who ran amok in __Kent__.  
><em>_Lately he's been overheard in __Mayfair__.  
><em>_You better stay away from him.  
><em>_He'll rip your lungs out, Jim.  
><em>_Huh, I'd like to meet his tailor._

_Aaahoo! Werewolves of __London__.  
><em>_Aaahoo!  
><em>_Aaahoo! Werewolves of __London__.  
><em>_Aaahoo!_

_Well, I saw Lon Chaney walkin' with the queen  
><em>_Doin' the werewolves of __London__.  
><em>_I saw Lon Chaney Jr. walkin' with the queen  
><em>_Doin' the werewolves of __London__.  
><em>_I saw a werewolf drinkin' a piña colada at Trader Vic's  
><em>_And his hair was perfect._

_Aaahoo! Werewolves of __London  
><em>_Draw blood.  
><em>_Aaahoo! Werewolves of __London__._

The elevator doors opened to reveal Leroy Jethro Gibbs just as the song was drawing to a close. The ex-Marine stalked over to his desk, heard the music, and swung around to the two male agents. "_What_," he growled, "is _that_?"

Ziva wisely chose not to reply. Sometimes she wondered if Gibbs was part Shifter: he certainly acted like an alpha wolf.

Tony, however, was not as smart. He pointed at McGee and said, "It's his fault, Boss."

"Hey, you're the one who was watching a werewolf movie!" Tim protested.

"Yeah, but _you're _the one who was playing 'Werewolves of London'," DiNozzo pointed out.

Gibbs slapped both agents upside the head. "Shut up."

Tony winced. "Yes, Boss. Shutting up, Boss." Tim just shot and indignant look at the Italian Shifter as he rubbed the spot where he'd been Gibbs-slapped.

"Good," the silver-haired fox said. "I forgot my car keys." He snatched the key ring off his desk and started walking toward the elevator. As Tony started to lob a piece of popcorn at Elf Lord, the team leader called out, "Don't even think about it, DiNozzo," without even looking over his shoulder.

Then he was gone, leaving two stunned Shifters and a very confused Static behind.

DiNozzo glanced at his co-workers, shrugged, and said, "Anyone up for watching the 'Thriller' music video?"

"No!" McGeek and Ziva cried in unison.


	20. You Took The Words Right Out Of My Mouth

Track Nineteen

You Took the Words Right Out of My Mouth

(Hot Summer Night)

* * *

><p>The warm night air felt good on Tony's skin—even better when he considered who he was sitting next to. He and Ziva were relaxing on top of a grassy knoll, taking in the stillness of the summer night. Every so often his nose twitched as he caught the scent of rabbit, and it took all his self control not to shift into wolf form and track down the tantalizing prey.<p>

Beside him, Ziva leaned against his left shoulder and tilted her head back to look at the amazingly clear sky. Up here in the Blue Ridge Mountains, where they were currently working a case, there was no orange glow from the city lights or smog polluting their view of the stars. One of their Chargers was parked a few feet away, playing a local classic rock station—not too loudly, though. With their enhanced hearing, loud noises hurt their ears, and, like dogs, they could hear sounds humans couldn't.

The current song—"Dream On" by Aerosmith—ended, and Ziva shivered as she heard the start of the new piece. The words were so soft, a human would have had to strain to hear them, but the two Shifters could hear clearly. It sounded like a conversation between a boy and a girl.:

_"On a hot summer night, would you offer your throat to the wolf with the red roses?" _That was the guy.

_"Will he offer me his mouth?" _the girl in the song asked.

_"Yes."_

_"Will he offer me his teeth?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Will he offer me his jaws?"_

_ "Yes."_

_"Will he offer me his hunger?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Again, will he offer me his hunger?"_

_"YES."_

_"And will he starve without me?"_

_ "YES."_

"_And does he love me?" _

_"Yes."_

_"Yes."_

_"On a hot summer night, would you offer your throat to the wolf with the red roses?"_

_"Yes."_

_ "I bet you say that to all the boys."_

Then the music started, and Ziva had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing at the total cheesiness of this song. It totally sounded like something a couple of teenagers would do.

_It was a hot summer night and the beach was burning.  
><em>_There was fog crawling over the sand.  
><em>_When I listen to your heart I hear the whole world turning.  
><em>_I see the shooting stars  
><em>_Falling through your trembling hands._

_You were licking your lips and your lipstick shining.  
><em>_I was dying just to ask for a taste.  
><em>_We were lying together in a silver lining  
><em>_By the light of the moon.  
><em>_You know there's not another moment,  
><em>_Not another moment,  
><em>_Not another moment to waste._

Ziva's own tongue flicked out and wet her lips nervously. Something about the way her mate was looking at her, as if he wanted to devour her . . . She swallowed hard, suddenly finding it hard to breathe.

_You hold me so close my knees grow weak,  
><em>_But my soul is flying high above the ground.  
><em>_I'm trying to speak but no matter what I do  
><em>_I just can't seem to make any sound._

_And then you took the words right out of my mouth.  
><em>_Oh—it must have been while you were kissing me.  
><em>_You took the words right out of my mouth.  
><em>_And I swear it's true,  
><em>_I was just about to say I love you.  
><em>_And then you took the words right out of my mouth.  
><em>_Oh—it must have been while you were kissing me.  
><em>_You took the words right out of my mouth.  
><em>_And I swear it's true,  
><em>_I was just about to say I love you._

She narrowed her eyes and growled deep in her throat. "Don't get any ideas, Tony."

His green-gray eyes darkened to resemble evergreens. When he spoke, his voice was hoarse. "I can't help it."

Her upper lip curled in a silent snarl even as she continued listening.

_Now my body is shaking like a wave on the water,  
><em>_And I guess that I'm beginning to grin.  
><em>_Oooh, we're finally alone and we can do what we want to.  
><em>_The night is young.  
><em>_And ain't no one gonna know where you,  
><em>_No one gonna know where you,  
><em>_No one's gonna know where you've been._

Right now it was taking all her self-control not to shift forms. "DiNozzo . . .," she growled, shuffling slightly. The last thing on her mind was romance, or even a make-out session. Ziva just wanted to relax, look up at the stars; in the city, they almost never saw the constellations. Besides, this song totally sounded like what teenagers would do, not adults . . . although she sometimes wondered about that, given the way her mate was looking at her.

_You were licking your lips and your lipstick shining.  
><em>_I was dying just to ask for a taste.  
><em>_We were lying together in a silver lining  
><em>_By the light of the moon.  
><em>_You know there's not another moment,  
><em>_Not another moment,  
><em>_Not another moment to waste._

_And then you took the words right out of my mouth.  
><em>_Oh—it must have been while you were kissing me.  
><em>_You took the words right out of my mouth.  
><em>_And I swear it's true,  
><em>_I was just about to say I love you.  
><em>_And then you took the words right out of my mouth.  
><em>_Oh—it must have been while you were kissing me.  
><em>_You took the words right out of my mouth.  
><em>_And I swear it's true,  
><em>_I was just about to say I love you._

When the song ended after repeating "you took the words right out of my mouth" several times, Ziva sprang to her feet. "C'mon, I'm ready to go back. Besides, we have a long day tomorrow."

"Okay." Reluctantly, Tony also rose. "We should do this again sometime—looking up at the stars, I mean. That okay?"

"Yes." She smiled briefly. "I'd like that."

She could feel his grin even without looking back at him.


	21. All Revved Up With No Place to Go

Track Twenty

All Revved Up With No Place to Go

* * *

><p><em>I was nothing but a lonely all-American boy looking for something new,<br>__And you were nothing but a lonely girl.  
><em>_But you were something,  
><em>_Something like a dream come true._

_I was a varsity tackle and a hell of a block,  
><em>_And when I played my guitar  
><em>_I made the canyons rock—but—  
><em>_Every Saturday night  
><em>_I felt the fever grow.  
><em>_Do ya know what it's like  
><em>_All revved up with no place to go?  
><em>_Do ya know what it's like  
><em>_All revved up with no place to go?_

The brown-furred wolf gazed down at the suburbs of Washington, D.C. from his spot on a rocky hill, several miles outside of the city. Starlight reflected in his green-gray eyes, making them impossible to read.

Since the murder of his former partner, Kate Todd, he would sometimes come up here to think and be by himself. Even though Kate had been a Static, Tony had had a brother-sister relationship with her. They'd have fun ganging up on McGee, he recalled, and now he had a new partner-in-crime: Ziva David, the Mossad liaison officer—who also happened to be a Shifter. DiNozzo had instantly taking a liking to her—and it was nice to know he wasn't the only Shifter on the team anymore.

Lately, though, he'd been feeling restless every Saturday night—not that he was sure why. Sometimes it felt as though the wolf inside him was trying to crawl out of his skin—and that scared him.

Nails scratching at the stone, the wolf looked down at the orange glow of the city once more before pointing his muzzle back and howling at the gibbous moon. After a moment, he turned away, not really expecting to hear anything else.

The answering howl stopped him in his tracks. It sounded vaguely familiar . . . Was it Ziva? Tony huffed and took off, suddenly wanting nothing more than a warm bed.

_In the middle of a steaming night  
><em>_I'm tossing in my sleep.  
><em>_And in the middle of a red-eyed dream  
><em>_I see you coming,  
><em>_Coming to give it to me._

Back home and in bed, Tony had sunk into a fitful sleep. He kept tossing and turning, caught up in the nightmare.

_He is running in human form through thick woods in __Rock_ _Creek_ _Park__, mist swirling around the black, skeletal trees. The NCIS agent can't shake the feeling of being chased. Glancing back, he sees red eyes peering through the gloom._

Why does this feel like I'm in a horror movie? Well, I'm not exactly like the helpless victims picked off by the serial killer or monster . . . Man, I gotta watch _Nightmare on __Elm Street__._

_ Those red eyes are coming closer, and now Tony sees they belong to a huge man-wolf—a __Hollywood__ werewolf, like in _Prisoner of Azkaban_._

_ Without thinking, he changes forms, his paws sending leaf mulch flying into the air. He cannot let this beast catch him._

_ A lone figure suddenly appears through the trees, sending the wolf skidding to a halt as he tries to avoid knocking it over. Its scent reaches his nose, and with a start, he realizes it is Ziva._

What the—

_He glances back, but the werewolf has vanished. Confused, he returns his attention to his partner and is surprised to see a dark, promising look on her face. She reaches down; in his haste to move away, Tony hits his head hard on a tree trunk._

The moment his wolf head collided with the tree, Tony's eyes snapped open. Weak moonlight cast silver rectangles and dark shadows on the walls of his bedroom. He propped himself up on one elbow and glanced at the clock. It was late, so late it was early.

"What a dream," he muttered. And he knew he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep tonight.

_I was out on the prowl down by the edge of the tracks.  
><em>_And like a son of a jackal  
><em>_I'm a leader of the pack—but—  
><em>_Every Saturday night  
><em>_I felt the fever grow.  
><em>_Do ya know what it's like  
><em>_All revved up with no place to go?  
><em>_Do ya know what it's like  
><em>_All revved up with no place to go?_

The next night, he was feeling restless again after Gibbs released them for the day. Thankfully, there were no cases and the team could do whatever they wanted now that they were off duty.

One of the problems with transforming into a wolf was that Shifters had the whole pack mentality. Aside from Ziva, he wasn't aware of any other Shifters in the area, but there had to be a pack in one of the other Washington, D.C. suburbs. He'd come across a lot of hidey-holes that had been set up in case of emergency—to be used in case a pack member, or any Shifter, needed a place to rest or was in danger. While Tony was Gibbs's Senior Field Agent, he'd known he was never meant to be a pack leader.

Walking down along a street that paralleled a set of railroad tracks, he caught Ziva's scent, briefly. Then it was gone with the breeze it had come on.

Frustrated, he turned back and began prowling along the edge of the tracks. He disliked the feeling of being full of energy and having no outlet for it.

Once again, he caught a whiff of his partner's scent and began following his nose. His sense of smell had never let him down before.

_Oh, Baby, I'm a hunter in the dark of the forest.  
><em>_I've been stalking you and tracking you down.  
><em>_Cruising up and down the main drag all night long.  
><em>_We could be standing at the top of the world  
><em>_Instead of sinking further down in the mud.  
><em>_You and me 'round about __midnight__.  
><em>_You and me 'round about __midnight__.  
><em>_Someone's gotta draw first,_

_Draw first,  
><em>_Someone's gotta draw first blood.  
><em>_Someone's gotta draw first blood.  
><em>_Oooh, I gotta draw first blood.  
><em>_Oooh, I gotta draw first blood!_

Since he was heading back into town, it was easier to remain in human form. Soon, she was in his sights, leaning against the front window of a pizza parlor. He joined her, slouching against the window. "Hey, Zee-vah. You hungry?"

The Israeli glanced behind her, as if slightly surprised. "No, not really, Tony. Why, are you?"

Tony, thinking of several possible answers to that question, grinned. "You could say that."

"How can you be? It's almost midnight and this place is closed."

"I wasn't talking about food."

Ziva rolled her eyes. "Tony, that's— Move it!" She dove to the side, pulling him down with her, just barely missing the silver bullet. Already she was tearing off her clothes, preparing to shift. Tony, after much swearing and confusion, followed her lead. Seconds later, two snarling brown wolves were in their places, ready to face their unknown attacker.

«It's not a ninja, is it?»

«No. Geez, Tony, what do you think this is—_Van Helsing?»_

«Well, that was actually about a monster-slash-vampire hunter. Cool special effects, by the way.»

«Why do I even bother?»Ziva huffed and began prowling toward the man in black, who was hidden in shadows across the street. «C'mon. If anyone is going to draw first blood, I'd rather it be one of us than him.»

«Besides, maybe he has only one silver bullet,»Tony added hopefully.

Instead of answering, Ziva lunged, moving faster than the eye could see. Her jaws latched onto the attacker's throat, and before long, he was no longer breathing.

«Well, let's go home_,_»the she-wolf said.

«Hey, Ziva_,_»he asked before she could get very far, «do ya know what it's like all revved up with no place to go?»

«Tony, shut up. I don't like Meat Loaf.»

«How can you not like meat loaf?»

«Not the food, you idiot. The singer.»

«Oh. Pizza?»he offered as he padded after her.

_I was out on the prowl down by the edge of the tracks.  
><em>_And like a son of a jackal I'm a leader of the pack—but—  
><em>_Every Saturday night  
><em>_I felt the fever grow.  
><em>_Do ya know what it's like  
><em>_All revved up with no place to go?  
><em>_Do ya know what it's like  
><em>_All revved up with no place to go?_

_I was nothing but a lonely all-American boy  
><em>_Looking out for something to do.  
><em>_And you were nothing but a lonely all-American girl,  
><em>_But you were something like a dream come true.  
><em>_I was a varsity tackle and a hell of a block.  
><em>_And when I played my guitar I made the canyons rock.  
><em>_But every Saturday night  
><em>_I felt the fever grow.  
><em>_All revved up with no place to go.  
><em>_All revved up with no place to go.  
><em>_All revved up with no place to go.  
><em>_All revved up with no place to go.  
><em>_All revved up with no place to go._


	22. Animal

Track Twenty-One

Animal

* * *

><p>The elevator doors slid open and Shifters Tony DiNozzo and Ziva David walked out of same and into Abby Scuito's lab. Both of them stopped and stared at the Gothic forensic scientist, who was dancing to . . . was that Def Leppard?<p>

"Uh, Abby," Tony said loudly. When she didn't appear to have heard, he yelled, "ABBY!"

She stopped immediately. "Oh, hi, guys. No, I don't have anything on the tox screen yet, and we have no idea where Nixon is. Like my music choice for today?"

"I didn't even know you knew Def Leppard existed," Tony said, trying to concentrate on the song. Was it "Two Steps Behind" or "Bringing on the Heartbreak"? After a moment, he decided it was the former.

Confusion was written all over Ziva's face. "Who's Def Leppard?"

Abby and Tony looked at her as if she was nuts. "You're kidding, right?" Abby said. "They're an awesome British rock band. Granted, they're from the '80s, but—" She shut up at Tony's _will you get to the point?_ look. The senior field agent simplified the answer with, "You've heard 'Pour Some Sugar on Me,' right, Ziva?"

"Oh." The confused look cleared. "Yes, now I know who you're talking about."

"Hey, Abby, where'd you—?" Tony began, cutting himself off as a new song started.

_A wild ride over stony ground .  
><em>_Such a lust for life, the circus comes to town.  
><em>_We are the hungry ones on a lightning raid.  
><em>_Just like a river runs, like a fire needs flame,  
><em>_Oh, I burn for you._

Immediately he started feeling uncomfortable. Deliberately avoiding looking at Ziva, DiNozzo said, "Well, I'll see you around, Abby. Let us know if you have anything."

"Sure." Abby was oblivious to the fact that the two Shifters were slowly backing out of her lab. She jumped into the air, landing with her feet shoulder-length apart and brought her right hand down hard on the strings of an air guitar, left hand fingers moving over the imaginary frets as she started singing along.

_"I gotta feel it in my blood, whoa oh. I need your touch don't need your love, whoa oh. And I want, and I need, and I lust, animal. And I want, and I need, and I lust, animal."_

"What the—?" Ziva said.

"Don't ask. I don't even wanna know where or how she got that CD," Tony replied. Man, he couldn't wait until this day was over.

Reading his thoughts, Ziva said, "Me neither." DiNozzo, startled, opened his mouth to comment, thought better of it, and shut up like a clam about to be dropped in a boiling pot.

He was relieved when, as the full moon made itself known in the night sky, Gibbs released the team for the day. The snippet of song he'd heard Abby singing kept playing in his head, reminding him of his relationship with Ziva. Sometimes he found it hard to believe they were mates for life, or that she'd even accepted him in the first place.

He glanced over at her once they were in the elevator, somehow not surprised to find that he wanted her touch—_needed _it. Then again, he was half human, half wolf . . .

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ziva open her mouth. "Miss David, if you're reading my thoughts, I'd suggest you remain silent unless you wish to lose a limb."

She raised an eyebrow. "I'm impressed. I must be rubbing off on you."

"It's not something to be proud of," Tony muttered as he stabbed the button that would bring them to the parking lot. He had no idea how he was going to resist the temptation, with her so close . . .

_I cry wolf, given mouth to mouth,  
><em>_Like a movin' heartbeat in the witching hour.  
><em>_I'm runnin' with the wind, a shadow in the dust.  
><em>_And like the drivin' rain, hey, like the restless rust,  
><em>_I never sleep._

Somehow, he made it to his Mustang, feeling jumpy from the light of the full moon. Checking his watch, he saw that it was almost nine. "Well," he commented, "at least we don't have to pull an all-nighter."

"I agree," came Ziva's soft voice from the next car over. Tony jumped, fighting the urge to shift forms. "Don't sneak up on me like that, Ziva!"

"Why not? It's fun," she said, stalking closer, mischief in her brown eyes.

"To you, maybe," DiNozzo shot back, green eyes narrowing when he noticed how close she had come. Ziva was small for a woman and a wolf, but he knew all too well that her body was her most lethal weapon. Especially when, in the next moment, she'd caught him up in a hot, greedy kiss. Maybe it was the full moon, but his inner wolf was howling, eager for more.

Then she had stepped back, and he blinked in confusion. Ziva smirked. "Good night, Tony," she said as she patted his cheek before turning and walking away to her red Mini Cooper.

Watching her, he growled in frustration, letting the full sub-vocalization come through. She sure knew how to tease him, and right now, that wasn't a good thing.

Suddenly feeling the urge to run, he unlocked the Mustang, tossed his clothes in the seat, and shifted forms. Tony almost pointed his snout skyward before curbing the instinct to call out to other wolves. Shaking his ruff, he set out at a trot, weaving through cars and passing a very surprised Jimmy Palmer, whose eyes widened behind his glasses before he slumped to the ground in a dead faint. Tony's tongue lolled out in a wolf grin before he broke into a lope, runnin' with the wind, a shadow in the dust and night. The senior field agent relished the feeling that came with running so fast, everything else blurred. Energy returned to his dragging limbs, and he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep tonight.

Finally, he slowed down and returned to his Mustang. Shifting forms, he opened the door, dressed quickly, shut said door, and began driving home, keeping an eye out for a certain female Shifter. Not taking into account the kiss she'd given him an hour earlier, he couldn't help but want her.

_I gotta feel it in my blood, whoa oh_.  
><em>I need your touch don't need your love, whoa oh.<br>__And I want, and I need, and I lust, animal.  
><em>_And I want, and I need, and I lust, animal._

Without really thinking, he headed over to Ziva's apartment. Tony wasn't sure _why _he was going to see her, but right then he needed her touch, had to feel it. Or maybe it was just his wolf instincts, wanting to claim his territory . . . nah, it was both.

Before long, he was standing in front of the door to her place, fist poised to knock. Ziva had opened it even before he landed a blow on the door, not looking surprised at all to find him there. "Yes, Tony?"

"Uh, can I come in?"

"Sure. You know, you don't have to ask."

"How'd you know I was here?"

"I smelled you."

"Excuse me?"

"Your scent, Tony. What are you doing here?"

"I've been asking myself that same question," he muttered under his breath.

Hearing the muttered comment, a playful smile twitched at Ziva's mouth. She stepped back into the living room, letting the door close behind the two of them. "I'm sure you have."

Tony would have had some witty comeback, but he was distracted. Her scent, her looks . . . He was done for, very much in either lust or love—probably lust.

_Huh! Oh! Cry wolf baby, cry tough.  
><em>_Gonna hunt you like an, uh, uh, animal.  
><em>_Gonna take your love 'n' run!_

_I gotta feel it in my blood, whoa oh.  
><em>_I need your touch don't need your love, whoa oh.  
><em>_And I want, and I need, and I lust, animal.  
><em>_And I want, and I need, and I lust, animal._

The playful look on his partner's face faded when he remained silent. "Tony? You okay?"

Unable to speak, he swallowed hard. Finally, he forced out, "Yeah," but eh voice the word came out in didn't sound like his at all. It was hoarse, raspy. And all he wanted at the moment was her—really, he couldn't help it. Especially when the moon was full: the animal inside him was always stronger then, as was Ziva's.

So maybe his wolf was partly to blame when he stepped in close to her personal space, slipped his hands around her back, and slashed his mouth across hers. At first, he felt her tense before she relaxed, returning the kiss.

And still he wanted more.

_And I want.  
><em>_(And I want.)  
><em>_And I need.  
><em>_(And I need.)  
><em>_And I lust.  
><em>_(And I lust.)  
><em>_Animal.  
><em>_(Animal.)_

_(And I want.)  
><em>_Take me.  
><em>_(And I need.)  
><em>_Tame me.  
><em>_(And I lust.)  
><em>_Make me  
><em>_(Animal.)  
><em>_Your animal._

"Tony, wait. Stop. I—" Ziva's words of protest trailed off with a low moan that turned into a growl of warning when he nipped at her neck.

At the growl, he backed off, running his fingers through his hair. "Sorry, Ziva, I—"

"Shut up and let me lead for once."

He grinned. "Of course." Obediently, he followed her into the bedroom.

There were advantages to being part animal, especially when there was a full moon.

_(And I want.)  
><em>_Show me.  
><em>_(And I need.)  
><em>_Stroke me.  
><em>_(And I lust.)  
><em>_Let me be your  
><em>_(Animal.)  
><em>_Animal._

_(And I want.)  
><em>_I want.  
><em>_(And I need.)  
><em>_Ooh, ooh, ooh.  
><em>_(And I lust.)  
><em>_(Animal.)  
><em>_Animal._


	23. Howlin' for You

**Notes: **Takes place before _Strangers in the Night_, though it could also be considered a missing scene.

* * *

><p><span>Track Twenty-Two<span>

Howling for You

* * *

><p>Tony DiNozzo's nose twitched as he caught a very familiar scent, that of the forest at night. There was only one person he knew of who smelled like that: Ziva David, a 'wolf like him. He glanced up from his desk and saw she was leaning over it, her hands braced on the edges. The senior field agent asked, "What do you want, Ziva?"<p>

Her fudge-colored eyes were serious as she said, "Something's troubling you. What is it?"

He silently debated whether or not to tell her, then decided he should. "Jeanne. I can't keep going undercover with her just to hurt her. And she thinks I'm seeing you—or someone else besides her, at least."

Ziva's serious eyes lightened with wry amusement. "Well, you're not. Tony, you don't really love her, do you? I mean, we don't usually mix with Statics."

Tony met her gaze steadily. "No, I'm not. I don't."

_I must admit I can't explain  
><em>_Any of these thoughts running through my brain.  
><em>_It's true, but baby, I'm howlin' for you._

Since a person's scent changed slightly when they lied, Ziva knew he was telling the truth. What Tony wouldn't say—to anyone—was that he was howling for his partner. Even DiNozzo didn't understand all the thoughts running through his brain—and he sort of didn't _want _to.

Ziva inclined her head slightly, her eyes asking, _Then who do you love? _Not that Tony could answer that question: he'd get the father of all Gibbs-slaps if he did. As tempted as he was to break the infamous Rule Number Twelve . . .

"Hey, you two!" Gibbs' voice cut into Tony's thoughts. The Israeli across from the Italian Shifter immediately stood up straight, as if she'd been caught doing something she shouldn't. "Back to work! I want to find Phoebe Madison. She's our drug dealer, I just know it."

"Yes, Boss," Tony said automatically, turning to his computer keyboard and typing as fast as he could—which, really, wasn't all that fast.

_All right.  
><em>_There's something wrong  
><em>_With this plot.  
><em>_The actors here, have not got a clue.  
><em>_Baby, I'm howlin' for you._

As the sun was going down, Tony glanced around the bullpen, wondering when they'd be able to go home. His wolf itched beneath his skin, and he had to resist the urge to howl his frustration and restlessness. His gray-green eyes landed on Ziva, and he could see she was as antsy as he was. Unfortunately, no one on the team—or in the agency—knew they were Shifters.

Unable to bear the restlessness any longer, DiNozzo rose and headed over to Ziva's desk. She looked up as he towered over her. "Yes?" she said.

"Do you want to go for a run with me?" Tony invited, feeling a corner of his mouth hitch up in a half-smile.

To his relief, she nodded. "Let's go." Rising, Ziva snagged her coat from the back of her chair and followed him out the door. As soon as they were in a safe place, both of them transformed and took off, keeping to the shadows.

Tony easily kept pace with Ziva, his pelt occasionally brushing hers. He wondered how the rest of the team—Gibbs, McGee, Ducky, Palmer, and Abby—could have no clue about what he felt for his Israeli partner. Something was wrong there, or he was a rabbit.

_Mockingbird,  
><em>_Can't you see?  
><em>_Little girl's got a hold on me like glue.  
><em>_Baby, I'm howlin' for you.  
><em>_Yeah._

Suddenly Ziva veered off into a small park. Startled, Tony's ears flicked forward and he stumbled as his right forepaw caught on a rock. He couldn't catch himself in time and went tumbling head over tail.

Ahead of him, the dark brown she-wolf skidded to a halt and turned back. «Tony! Are you all right?»

«Yeah, I'm fine,»he replied, shaking the dust out of his coat as he scrabbled to his paws. «Why'd you come over here?»

«I scented rabbit,»Ziva said.

At the word "rabbit," Tony's ears pricked up, his tail started wagging, and he licked his chops. Let's go, then. He sniffed at the air and caught the delicious scent at once. Instantly he crouched low, settling his weight on his haunches, and crept forward, barely placing one paw on the ground before he took another step. Tony signaled with his ears for Ziva to go around and flush out their prey. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted the brown-black wolf slinking along, her belly low to the ground. Then she sprang, sending a startled rabbit or two fleeing from cover. One rabbit raced straight toward Tony, and he pounced instantly, killing it with a swift bite to the back of the head. Meanwhile, Ziva had landed on the other rabbit, strangled it, and was now dragging her meal over to Tony. Settling down, she tore into the still-warm meat. Drooling, DiNozzo started eating his own rabbit. If anyone saw them, they'd just assume they were stray dogs or something.

While he ate, Tony kept glancing at Ziva. How was it she had such a hold on him? Then again, the Mossad liaison was all wrapped up in mystery, even before he knew she was a Shifter. She was so wild and free . . . and she was all he wanted.

Tony finished his rabbit and, with a final swipe of his tongue across his chops, said, «We'd better get back. Gibbs will be wondering where we are.»

_ «_Okay,»Ziva answered, shaking her ruff once she'd risen to her paws.«Let's start, then.»

_Throw the ball to the stick.  
><em>_A swing and a miss, in the catcher's mitt.  
><em>_Strike two.  
><em>_Baby, I'm howlin' for you._

When they made it into the parking lot at the Navy Yard in front of NCIS headquarters in human form, Gibbs was waiting for them, leaning against the doorway. Tony gulped: the ex-sniper did _not _look happy at all.

"Where have you two been?" Gibbs asked in a voice of quiet steel.

It sounded dumb, even to Tony, when he stammered, "Uh, we . . . we went for a run." No need to mention that they'd been wolves; besides, Gibbs didn't know their secret, nor did anyone at NCIS or Mossad.

The Bossman's pale blue eyes were like chips of frozen ice. "A run, huh? Why?"

"None of your business," Ziva muttered, averting her eyes from Gibbs's penetrating gaze. Tony was sure she hadn't meant for the comment to be heard, but judging by the way their team leader's eyes narrowed, Gibbs had heard. The former Marine practically snarled, "Yes, it is, Officer David! You work for me, or have you forgotten? For all I know, you could have been in trouble! Haven't you learned never to be unreachable?"

The Mossad liaison just went very still, the way a predator does when it's scented prey. DiNozzo was sure that, if she'd been in wolf form, she would have assumed an aggressive stance, snarling, before she attacked. Just from the way she was standing in human form, Tony knew she was on the verge of losing it. He thought, _Take it easy, Zi. You don't want to hurt Gibbs. He may be human, but he's also the closest thing we have to a pack leader. _At least they weren't in wolf form or were mates, although he'd occasionally catch her thoughts when they were humans. For the moment, Tony was grateful they weren't together: Ziva would probably murder him in his sleep if she knew everything inside his head.

The staring contest went on for a few more seconds until Ziva was forced to look away. (Yes, Gibbs was _that _powerful.) She muttered, "Sorry. I know how you feel about apologies, but—"

"Apology accepted. Just don't let it happen again."

Both Shifters understood that for the warning it was. "Yes, Gibbs," they said in unison.


	24. It Was All a Lie

**Note: **AU take on the season four finale "Angel of Death."

* * *

><p><span>Track Twenty-Three<span>

It Was All a Lie

* * *

><p>Tony DiNozzo, a NCIS Special Agent and Shifter, glared at Jeanne Bentoit, fighting back the urge to flash fangs at his ex-girlfriend. He couldn't hold in an angry snarl, though, and his eyes darted past her to his partner and mate, Ziva David. Thankfully, Jeanne didn't seem to realize how close Ziva was; she had eyes only for DiNozzo. And Tony didn't think Jeanne knew Ziva was a Shifter; that could save the Mossad liaison officer. Voice fighting to stay steady, he asked, "What is it you want now, Jeanne? What did Chris tell you that convinced you to join him?"<p>

The brunette doctor's hands shifted a little, and the knife slipped before her hold on it tightened once more. "What's it to you?" she hissed, green eyes flashing contempt. Amazing how he could see that in the darkness of the hospital morgue—well, maybe not, since he had a wolf's night vision.

As to why they were down there: A suspect in an ongoing heroin smuggling case had come into the hospital and died. The dealer and his sister had been demanding that Jeanne give them the drugs by opening the cadaver, and Tony and Ziva had just so happened to tag along. Now the dealer and the dead suspect's sister were knocked unconscious thanks to Ziva's ninja Mossad skills, and the she-wolf had darted into the shadows, leaving her mate and the woman he'd been dating as part of an undercover assignment to work things out. Needless to say, it wasn't going well.

"Considering your plans probably involve me and Ziva, I would like to know how you were sucked in," Tony answered her earlier question.

"Tony, who are you, really? The way you handled that man's gun, and the way she took both of them out . . ."

_Bind my limbs with fear (with fear).  
><em>_Choke me with tears (with tears).  
><em>_Won't die for you.  
><em>_You've (you've) been here before (before).  
><em>_And come back for more (more).  
><em>_Not this time._

"Okay, fine. I'm not who you think I am. My name isn't Tony DiNardo, it's Anthony DiNozzo, and I'm a Special Agent with the Naval Criminal Investigative Service. She's our Mossad liaison."

Shock and betrayal flared in Jeanne's pale green eyes. "You lied to me! And on top of that, you can turn into a wolf whenever you want, so you're not even human! It's all been lies. Why?"

"First off, I misled you. Second, why don't you ask your father—or Chris Nixon?"

"Leave my father out of this!" Jeanne hissed, her shock giving way to anger. "As for Chris, he sought me out after he found out your furry little secret. I'm not scared of you, Tony." Her grip on the surgical knife tightened and she advanced on him.

A snarl rippled out from the shadows; a black blur leaped forward and grabbed Jeanne's hand in a vice grip, twisting her wrist so the knife clattered to the floor. It was Ziva, of course.

"Touch him," she growled, "and I'll rip your throat out." Tony caught a gleam of light as Ziva flashed sharp canines at the doctor.

"Officer David," Tony snapped, "stand down. _Now,_" he added when Ziva stayed in Jeanne's face for another thirty seconds.

Reluctance showing in every inch of her body, Ziva stepped back. Tony couldn't blame her, really, since he was struggling to control his own beast.

Suddenly he caught the scent of leather and soap and snapped his head around to face the source, a snarl ripping from his throat. There was no way he and Ziva were going to die for the sake of Chris Nixon's insane plan. _These guys never learn, _he thought, clenching fists as he stared at Chris.

_You will never be strong enough.  
><em>_You will never be good enough.  
><em>_You were never conceived in love.  
><em>_You will not rise above._

"Well, sorry to interrupt," Chris said, a cold smile on his face. "Never mind. I'd like to interrupt." He stalked toward the two Shifters and his partner, hazel eyes glinting.

Ziva's head whipped toward him, and she growled deep in her chest. "Stay back unless you wish to live. I'm sure you'd go through life ably with only one arm."

He flinched but quickly regained his cool composure. "You wouldn't."

"Try me." Ziva's smile was full of knives.

"What do you want, Nixon?" Tony asked.

"To study you. If we can unlock the secret to how you transform . . ." He licked his lips, a hungry gleam in his eyes. Uneasily, Tony glanced from him to Jeanne. "You don't really expect us to come along peacefully, do you?"

"Of course not."

_He's insane, _Tony realized. Suddenly he wanted to be _out _of there. "Great, because you're not going to get either of us to study and experiment on."

Ziva growled her agreement, her eyes back on Jeanne. Tony knew she was dying to shift but didn't dare: all these two Statics had was suspicions that the NCIS agent and Mossad liaison could transform into wolves. In the next moment Ziva was a black blur as she raced past the three of them to the elevator. Tony followed, but not before whispering in Jeanne's ear, "I'm not the only one who's lied to you. He's doing this for himself, Jeanne."

"Shut up and get out."

He did, with much relief, leaving Jeanne alone with Chris as he took off after Ziva.

_Somebody tell me what made us all believe you.  
><em>_I should have known all along it was all a lie.  
><em>_(Should have known it was all a lie.)_

_Now (now) I know the truth (truth).  
><em>_I'm through with fearing you (you).  
><em>_I am free._

Once Jeanne was sure they were alone, save for the unconscious drug dealer and the dead junkie's sister, she let her pale green eyes meet Chris's hazel ones. She sighed. "What made me believe him in the first place? He wasn't even human, and now I find out he's not who I thought he was." The doctor paced, her body taut with anger. _At least I'm not scared of him._

"He was probably ordered to get close to you, to use you," said Chris, moving closer to her. "Besides, you're human; he's a werewolf. Did you really think you could be together?"

"I did," she whispered. "Now I . . . I don't know."

"If we keep working together, I can give you what you want," he said low, his voice oddly soothing on her frayed nerves.

"I know. Come on, let's go."

He smiled and offered his elbow to her. It was an old-fashioned gesture, but Jeanne looped her arm through his, feeling comforted as they headed out, taking the same path as the two Shifters. They had to succeed. If not . . . well, she wouldn't think about it.

_You will never be strong enough.  
><em>_You will never be good enough.  
><em>_You were never conceived in love.  
><em>_You will not rise above._

_Somebody tell me what made us all believe you.  
><em>_I should have known all along it was all a lie.  
><em>_(I should have known it was a lie.)_

_Somebody tell me what made us all believe you.  
><em>_I should have known all along it was all a lie._

_Somebody tell me what made us all believe you.  
><em>_(I should have known it was a lie.)  
><em>_Should have known it was a lie._

_I should have known it was a lie_.


	25. It's Terror Time Again

**Note: **Poor, poor Timmy McGee. He just can't catch a break, can he?

* * *

><p><span>Track Twenty-Four<span>

It's Terror Time Again

* * *

><p>NCIS Special Agent Timothy McGee glanced around the darkened park nervously. Thankfully the full moon lent plenty of light, but he couldn't help remembering the last time he'd gone for a nighttime walk when the moon was full. He'd been chased by two wolves who had been his colleagues, trapped in a creepy old house, and almost scared to death. Now it seemed to be happening all over again as he heard an owl screech and the wind begin to howl.<p>

_You hear the screeching of an owl.  
><em>_You hear the wind begin to howl.  
><em>_You know there's zombies on the prowl._

Goosebumps formed on McGee's arms as he heard the cries of two wolves—and they were close, very close.

He swallowed hard as he saw two brown wolves, one with green eyes, the other with eyes so brown they were almost black, prowling towards him, their belly fur brushing the ground.

"Not again!" Tim cried, a low moan of fear in his throat as he turned and began running away from Tony and Ziva.

_And it's terror time again!  
><em>_They've got you running through the night.  
><em>_It's terror time again.  
><em>_Oh you just might die of fright.  
><em>_It's a terrifying time!_

He ran blindly through the park, knowing that Ziva and Tony were on his tail and that there was no way he could outrun them. They were toying with him, the way a cat plays with a mouse right before it eats its prey.

McGee could hear the click of teeth interlocking as one of them snapped their jaws. He glanced back to see who it was, and in that second, he tripped over a tree root and went sprawling. Tim instantly scrabbled to his feet and began running once more, his only thought to lose his wolf co-workers. For some reason he was being reminded of the song in _Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island_, only instead of zombies chasing him, it was werewolves. McGee was thinking that if they didn't finish him off first, he was going to die of fright.

_You hear the beating of your heart.  
><em>_You know the screaming's gonna start.  
><em>_Here comes the really scary part._

Tim's heart pounded against his chest; adrenaline and fear coursed through his body, lending him strength and speed he didn't know he had.

A scream bubbled up in his throat as Tony in wolf form crashed through the undergrowth and landed in front of him, his gray-green eyes dancing even as he bared his teeth in a snarl. Terrified, McGee couldn't help but release the scream that had been building. He skidded to a halt and turned to the left, only to freeze as he saw Ziva blocking his path. Her dark eyes were unreadable, but her hackles had risen and she looked ready to attack. McGee thought, _God help me, please._

_'Cause it's terror time again.  
><em>_They've got you running through the night.  
><em>_It's terror time again.  
><em>_Oh you just might die of fright.  
><em>_It's a terrifying time!_

Desperate now, McGee did a 180, dodged past DiNozzo, and started running for his life once more. He found himself humming the chorus to the song in the '98 Scooby-Doo movie, but he didn't mind: it was so appropriate under the circumstances.

Arms pumping at his sides, feet pounding the ground, Tim was afraid that they would have him running all through the night. He scrambled up a small hill, which the wolves made in one bound. Tim didn't dare look back to see how close they were. All he had to do was keep running. _Keep running . . ._

_All the trees begin to moan,  
><em>_And the monsters grunt and groan.  
><em>_Rotting faces full of slime,  
><em>_Don't you know it's terror time?_

The wind blew harder, causing all the trees to sway and moan.

McGee reached the crest of the hill and froze, terror freezing his limbs as he stared in horror at the corpses that were beginning to claw their way out of the ground. He screamed and turned to run back down the hill, ignoring his sore muscles. "Run guys!" he yelled to Tony and Ziva. "There's dead bodies up there . . . and they're moving!"

The two wolves exchanged worried glances and wheeled around, taking up flanking positions on either side of McGee. Tony and Ziva's pelts prickled in horror as they heard the groans and grunts of zombies lurching forward behind them. What had started out as a way to have some fun and scare McGee had turned out to be not-so-fun and terrifying.

Both Shifters whined with fear, not daring to look back as they pelted toward safety, slowing down every so often to stay with McGee. Suddenly Ziva peeled away from the two men and crouched in front of the horde of undead monsters. Her fur was sticking up along her spine and her ears were flat against her head, but she managed to growl her defiance at the zombies lurching toward her. It was obvious to both Tim and Tony that she was ready to attack, but who knew what damage could be inflicted on her if she bit one of them?

One of the zombies hit his head on a low tree branch, and his head came flying off his neck. Still he slowly moved forward, arms searching for his head. The groping hands found it and set it firmly back in its place.

"Forget about fighting them, Ziva!" McGee yelled. "Let's get out of here!" Beside him, Tony barked agreement.

The she-wolf grumbled under her breath but turned tail anyway. Yet again, the three agents were on the run.

Hours later, when the sun came up, the living dead were back in the ground, having given no sign that they had been up and about.

_And it's terror time again.  
><em>_They've got you running through the night.  
><em>_Yes it's terror time again.  
><em>_Oh you just might die of fright.  
><em>_It's a terrifying time!_


	26. Moon Over Bourbon Street

Track Twenty-Five

Moon Over Bourbon Street

* * *

><p><em>There's a moon over <em>_Bourbon Street__ tonight.  
><em>_I see faces as they pass beneath the pale lamplight.  
><em>_I've no choice but to follow that call.  
><em>_The bright lights, the people, and the moon and all.  
><em>_I pray every day to be strong.  
><em>_For I know what I do must be wrong.  
><em>_Oh you'll never see my shade or hear the sound of my feet  
><em>_While there's a moon over __Bourbon Street__._

Tony glanced up at the large Harvest Moon that was hanging low in the sky before lowering his eyes, sweeping his green-gray orbs over the faces he saw passing along Bourbon Street. The moon was a pale gold, and anyone who looked in his eyes would have seen an animalistic glint—or maybe it was the reflection of the moon and the pale lamplights.

DiNozzo inhaled deeply, savoring the rich scent of the night, and felt the wolf inside him stir. Sometimes it was hard to control it, and he'd pray that his human side would be stronger than his wolf. He thought, _Knock it off, _and kept walking, his strides long and silent.

_It was many years ago that I became what I am.  
><em>_I was trapped in this life like an innocent lamb.  
><em>_Now I can only show my face at __noon__,  
><em>_And you'll only see me walking by the light of the moon.  
><em>_The brim of my hat hides the eye of a beast.  
><em>_I've the face of a sinner but the hands of a priest.  
><em>_Oh you'll never see my shade or hear the sound of my feet  
><em>_While there's a moon over __Bourbon Street__._

Tony had been born a Shifter, but his first transformation hadn't happened until he was eighteen. Ever since, he loved being able to shape-shift, even though it meant he had to keep his ability secret from humans. Sometimes it was hard to hide the beast that harbored within, like tonight, for instance.

The scent of the forest at night wafted toward him, and DiNozzo stopped walking and tensed, sniffing the air to be certain of where it was coming from. That was Ziva David's scent, and one he was very familiar with. After glancing around to make sure no one was watching him, Tony headed off, following his nose, his cap drawn low over his eyes so the wolfish glint would be hidden. His chiseled features were scrunched up in concentration as he kept walking silently down Bourbon Street, the full harvest moon serving as a spotlight.

_She walks every day through the streets of __New Orleans__.  
><em>_She's innocent and young from a family of means.  
><em>_I have stood many times outside her window at night  
><em>_To struggle with my instinct in the pale moonlight.  
><em>_How could I be this way when I pray to God above?  
><em>_I must love what I destroy and destroy the thing I love.  
><em>_Oh you'll never see my shade or hear the sound of my feet  
><em>_While there's a moon over __Bourbon Street__._

It wasn't long before he stood underneath the window of Ziva's apartment. _Huh. I didn't know she lived that close. _But then, he had become quite familiar with the area around her apartment, given he'd come over at least once a week while Gibbs was down in Mexico with his old mentor, Mike Franks.

The lyrics to a song by Sting floated around in his head, and Tony laughed quietly to himself. Ziva certainly wasn't innocent, but her father _was _the Director of Mossad, so you could argue she had come from a family of means.

He glanced up at her window again and frowned. The light, which had been on only a few seconds before, was off.

"Looking for someone, Tony?" a female voice whispered in his ear.

He jumped, nearly shifted forms, and yelped. Turning, he saw it was Ziva. His hand over his rapidly-beating heart, he said, "Geez, Ziva! What're you trying to do, scare me to death?"

Her teeth flashed white in the darkness. "Maybe. That depends. What were you doing outside my window?"

"Uh, well, I was walking along on Bourbon Street and I caught your scent—"

"So you followed it," she finished. Then she playfully slammed her fist into his shoulder.

"Ouch! What was that for?" He glared at her, rubbing the sore spot.

Tony could feel her eyes on him, the dark brown gaze never wavering. "You're stalking me! I've caught your scent outside my apartment before, Tony. If you want to come in, you just have to ask."

He nodded, resisting the urge to pounce and take them both to the ground. "So, can I come in?"

Ziva tilted her head to the side. "Sure. Might as well."

Tony smiled as he followed her in. As long as he was here, they might as well make up for lost time for when the team had been split up.


	27. Rock You Like a Hurricane

**Note: **This chapter is NSFW. For those who are uninitiated, this means Not Safe For Work—and in this case, smut.

* * *

><p><span>Track Twenty-Six<span>

Rock You Like a Hurricane

* * *

><p><em>It's early morning.<em> _The sun comes out.  
><em>_Last night was shaking and pretty loud.  
><em>_My cat is purring. It scratches my skin.  
><em>_So what is wrong with another sin?  
><em>_The bitch is hungry. She needs to tell,  
><em>_So give her inches and feed her well._

As far as Tony could tell from the lightening behind his eyelids, it was early morning and the sun was coming out. He growled a protest, opened his eyes, and turned over to see he was sharing the bed with a very warm, very female body. Tony stiffened, then relaxed as he realized it was his mate, Ziva. She was snoring lightly, and her upper body was resting on his left forearm. Said forearm was tingling with the sensation that meant he was soon going to have to deal with pins and needles.

Last night pushed its way to the front of his mind, and a smile twitched at his mouth. _It was certainly shaking and pretty loud, _Tony thought, remembering the first verse of a song by the Scorpions.

He moved his arm out from under Ziva's body, who stirred and slowly blinked open her eyes. Seeing that Tony had put some space between them, she inched closer and nuzzled his neck in a wolfish gesture, a low growl in her throat that was almost a purr. "Don't move," she murmured, her teeth catching his earlobe. An involuntary groan escaped his lips as she continued to tease him. Would it be so wrong to break Rule Twelve even further, even if Gibbs didn't know that they were dating, let alone mates?

Tony was beginning to lose coherent thought as Ziva went lower, then lower still, sating her hunger. _Well, she did say she likes it on top . . . DiNozzo, you better stop this before it goes any further. _The trouble was, he didn't want her to stop. _But we have to._

"Ziva . . ."

She glanced up. "Yes, Tony?"

_More days to come, new places to go.  
><em>_I've got to leave. It's time for a show._

"Ziva, we'll have more days to do this. Right now we have to get ready for work."

"Nuh-huh. It's only five after five." Her dark brown eyes were dancing with evil mischief. "We don't have to be in until seven."

"Unless Gibbs calls us in early," Tony pointed out.

Her mouth found his, a warm tease of tongue. "I don't care."

As much as he hated to, he broke off the kiss and lurched up into a sitting position, reaching for his clothes. "Come on. You can make breakfast," Tony said, pretending he hadn't heard her snarl of protest.

"That works," Ziva said, reminding him of a puppy. Tony had to stifle a laugh. Already he couldn't wait for the day to be over.

_Here I am! Rock you like a hurricane.  
><em>_Here I am! Rock you like a hurricane._

_My body is burning. It starts to shout.  
><em>_Desire is coming. It breaks out loud._

Finally Gibbs had set the team free for the evening, and Tony couldn't wait for Ziva to come over fast enough. Of course, with their telepathic link he could always contact her over any distance, and she him.

He was waiting for her on the couch when his apartment door opened and in walked Ziva. She said, "Evening, Tony," and walked over, joining him on the couch. "What movie are we watching?"

"How about _Young Frankenstein_?"

She sent him a look that said, _Come on, really?_

"Hey, it's a Mel Brooks classic!"

"_21 Jump Street_?" she suggested.

"The TV series or the movie?"

"It was a TV series?"

Tony shook his head in mock despair. "Ziva, Ziva, Ziva. Where _were _you in the late eighties?"

"Mossad," she deadpanned.

"Oh, right. Would this have been before or after your transformation moon?"

"Before. Now, about the movie—" Ziva choked off her words as Tony suddenly leaned in closer. "Uh, Tony, what are you doing?"

"Forget the movie, and just be quiet," he growled, right before he kissed her, giving into the desire that had been burning through him. It wasn't long before he felt her begin to respond, her hands slipping under his shirt to play along the hard muscles of his back.

_Lust is in cages till storm breaks loose.  
><em>_Just have to make it with someone I choose._

He broke off the kiss only for the sake of moving his lips down her neck toward the collarbone. Tony was already so far gone in lust that he growled when Ziva's hands came between them, pushing him away. That wasn't what he wanted at all, and neither did his wolf.

"Tony, wait," Ziva ordered, her breath coming in short gasps as she struggled to recover. "Let's move this to your room, yeah?"

Tony nodded briefly and again was on her as soon as she was on her feet. The night was calling to the wolf inside him and there was no way he could resist. He didn't want to, anyway.

_The night is calling. I have to go.  
><em>_The wolf is hungry. He runs the show.  
><em>_He's licking his lips. He's ready to win  
><em>_On the hunt tonight for love at first sting._

Tangled up in each other, they made their way into Tony's bedroom. To Tony, it seemed like he couldn't remove the clothes covering her fast enough. Both him and his wolf were hungry for her, and right now the wolf was running the show.

Ziva whined something incoherent as they fell back onto the bed and arched against him, her hips wriggling against his. As much as he wanted her, right now Tony was content with exploring her, teasing her. He murmured against her skin, "Not yet, Zee-vah. I want to see what makes you howl." His wolf licked its chops, clearly wanting to win this hunt.

She growled impatiently, her hands digging into the skin of his back, and shuddered as he slipped a hand between her thighs.

_Here I am! Rock you like a hurricane.  
><em>_(Are you ready, ready, ready?)  
><em>_Here I am! Rock you like a hurricane.  
><em>_Here I am! Rock you like a hurricane.  
><em>_(C'mon, c'mon baby!)  
><em>_Here I am! Rock you like a hurricane.  
><em>_Rock you like a hurricane!_

A low moan spilled from her throat as her muscles clamped down on the fingers inside her. "Tony, you're going to pay for this. I need—"

Ziva was cut off as he covered her mouth with his, the kiss hungry and deep, and kept his fingers where they could do the most good. Her eyes, when Tony finally had a good look at them, were almost black, the feral glint saying her wolf was way too close to the surface.

Both hands were running across her body now, nearly driving her insane. Before, there had always been a reason that she hadn't wanted to touch him too much, because making love to him could easily drive her crazy. But love bit, pleaded, brought her to her knees . . . and it was what Ziva—and the wolf inside her—needed.

«What do you need?» he said in thought-speak, unwilling to break contact, however briefly.

«Just take me_,_» she replied, arching against him.

The way she did those things to him, how could he refuse? And he loved making her scream—or howl, whichever form they were in.

_It's early morning. The sun comes out  
><em>_Last night was shaking and pretty loud.  
><em>_My cat is purring. It scratched my skin.  
><em>_So what is wrong with another sin?_

Some time later, Tony was roused from a sound sleep. He wondered what had woken him and lay there for a few moments, listening hard. Tony didn't hear anything, and when he tasted the air, all he could smell was him and Ziva. It was still dark out, and a glance at the bedside alarm clock showed it was three in the morning, so late that it was early.

A small snore came from Ziva, causing him to look over at her, the noise she made almost like a purr. One of her arms was draped over his chest, and as the restless movement of her legs showed she was dreaming, one of her hands dug nails into his skin and came over his torso, scratching him, leaving her mark.

Suddenly DiNozzo was reminded of a scene in _Animal House_. He could almost imagine a devil-Tony popping up on his right shoulder, encouraging him to have his way with her, while an angel appeared on the left shoulder, warning him not to, as it could very well mean certain death. Tony ignored the angel and softly kissed Ziva's forehead, smoothing back some brown-black curls that had fallen in her eyes.

She stirred and slowly blinked open one eye. "What is it, Tony?"

"Nothing. Go back to sleep."

Instead he heard her inhale deeply, and Tony knew she was taking in his scent. She breathed against his skin, "I have a better idea," and pressed her lips to his throat.

_The night is calling. I have to go.  
><em>_The wolf is hungry. He runs the show.  
><em>_He's licking his lips. He's ready to win  
><em>_On the hunt tonight for love at first sting._

"Great idea," he managed, voice a husky growl. Again, his wolf was calling, hungry for her—all of her.

Tony felt her lips curve into a grin as she said, "This time I'm on top."

"Fine by me," he rasped. The wolf was licking his lips again, fully ready, wanting to win. It was hard enough for Tony to control his own body right now without having to deal with the beast that lurked within, and this really wasn't helping.

Rational thought processing soon became impossible as she did with him what she wanted and took her fill. Even then it wasn't enough. He could never have enough of her, not when he was so hot and sticky sweet.

_Sugar me, _he thought, remembering a Def Leppard song, and let everything go until it was just the two of them.

_Here I am! Rock you like a hurricane.  
><em>_(Are you ready, ready, ready?)  
><em>_Here I am! Rock you like a hurricane.  
><em>_Here I am! Rock you like a hurricane.  
><em>_(C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon!)  
><em>_Here I am! Rock you like a hurricane.  
><em>_Here I am!_


	28. Run With the Wolf

**Note: **And a wild Meghan Volkov appears!

* * *

><p><span>Track Twenty-Seven<span>

Run With the Wolf

* * *

><p><em>In the light of day<br>__You can hear the old ones say,  
><em>_"Was the sound last night the wind?"  
><em>_Can you feel the change begin?  
><em>_By the fall of the show  
><em>_A single soul will go  
><em>_With foot steps on the white.  
><em>_There's an unholy light._

Ziva and Tony were taking a walk in the Navy Yard one night after work, neither of them willing to go home just yet, and paused when they overheard a couple of older NCIS agents. One of them said to the other, "What do you think that noise was last night? The wind?"

"No, it sounded like the howl of an animal to me," his companion replied thoughtfully.

The two Shifters exchanged worried looks. Had their howls really been that loud, or was it someone else? Was their secret safe?

Clouds overhead drifted away from where they were covering the full moon, sending moonlight beaming down on Ziva and Tony, an unholy light. At the same moment, they heard a low, keening cry. And even though they could transform at will and only the first shift was lunar-controlled, both of them could feel the change begin. Blazing hot energy rippled through their bodies, and in the next instant they were in wolf form, their clothes now ruined.

«What just happened?» Ziva's voice, quiet and shaky, filled Tony's mind.

He pressed against her side. «We shifted. I just don't know why.»

_There's a hole in the sky.  
><em>_Something evil's passing by.  
><em>_What's to come?  
><em>_When the siren calls you go  
><em>_To run with the wolf._

Ziva whined softly and pawed at her muzzle. «You're saying you didn't think about shifting?»

«No. Did you?»

«Obviously not.»

Both wolves' ears pricked up at the sound of a howl, one that was summoning the pack to its alpha. Tony glanced at Ziva. «Should we?»

She shrugged. «Might as well. Let's go.» She was already bounding forward.

«Hey, no fair!» Tony cried, already running after her.

«All's fair in love and war.»

«You would get that one right,» he grumbled.

_When the world makes a turn,  
><em>_The eyes of one will learn  
><em>_That a sound just like the wind  
><em>_Only makes the change begin.  
><em>_By the end of the rain  
><em>_The feelings passed again  
><em>_From the things that snap and bite.  
><em>_An unholy light._

The two Shifters weaved their way through the streets, finally stopping at an old abandoned church. Several other Shifters in wolf form were already there, although some had shifted back to human form and were dressed in cotton sweatpants and a sweatshirt. As a group, they all had the same scent, one that Tony and Ziva did not. In their own world, they were lone wolves, not belonging to any pack, but the NCIS team was very much like their own family—and pack.

«What are we doing here?» Ziva asked Tony in private thought-speak. «This is obviously a pack meeting; we don't belong here.»

A reddish-brown she-wolf with hazel-green eyes trotted over to the NCIS agent and Mossad officer. «Hey, guys.» There was Russia in her voice, and she looked, smelled, and sounded familiar. It took a moment for both Ziva and Tony to say, «_Meghan?_»

CIA Agent Meghan Volkov dipped her head. «Yes, it's me. How are things at NCIS?»

«Fine_,_» Ziva replied, narrowing her eyes. «What are you doing here?»

«Where's Kort?» Tony added, his neck fur bristling at the thought of the CIA operative who'd blown up his car and almost had him killed.

«This is my pack,» Meghan answered Ziva. To Tony, she said, «He's around here somewhere. Why—did you want to see him?»

_ «_No, I'm good,» Tony replied. «Hey, there's something I've been wanting to ask you: If you're CIA, how come you have a Russian accent?»

_ «_I was born and raised here in America. I've been stationed in Russia so long I guess I picked up the accent. Well, that and my parents immigrated here from Russia before I was born.»

«Oh. Well, any idea why we—Ziva and I—shifted when we heard the howl? I thought we could only shift whenever we wanted after we were touched by the full moon.»

Meghan pawed at the ground. «You two have never been part of a pack before, have you?»

«I was back in Israel,» Ziva said.

«Not me,» said Tony. «My father moved me around a lot, often leaving me in boarding school or stuck in a hotel whenever he brought me along on a business trip.»

Volkov sighed. «Well, when the alpha calls, you have to answer, do as he says. You have no choice. And Ziva, Tony? You should probably leave. Some wolves in the pack don't take kindly to lone wolves.»

Ziva dipped her head and padded away, signaling with a twitch of her ears for Tony to follow. A couple of Shifters noticed them and showed their teeth, hackles raised, but the NCIS and Mossad Shifters walked on calmly by. It was only when the abandoned church was out of sight that they broke into a trot.

_There's a hole in the sky  
><em>_Something evil's passing by.  
><em>_What's to come?  
><em>_When the siren calls you go  
><em>_To run with the wolf._

«Well, that was weird,» Tony commented as they moved from a trot to a lope.

«Agreed. Can we just head back to the Navy Yard and go home?» Ziva asked.

«Sure, Sweetcheeks.» DiNozzo let out a yelp as she nipped playfully at his flank. «Watch it! You almost got my tail!»

_ «_Sorry.» She didn't sound sorry at all.

It took them maybe fifteen minutes to return to the Navy Yard. Shifting back, they dressed in what remained of their clothes and each went to their own car. Tony asked, "Do you want me to come over, Zee-vah?"

"Yes," she said without thinking. "But"—she held up a warning hand—"we're just going to sleep."

He flashed a wicked grin. "Of course we are."

_Oh boy, _she thought to herself, shielding her mind just this once. _Why did I say yes?_

_There's a break in the ground  
><em>_Like the swirling waters  
><em>_Angry as they pull you down.  
><em>_When the siren calls you go, yeah,  
><em>_To run with the wolf.  
><em>_Run with the wolf._

_Like a beast in a field,  
><em>_You know his fate is still  
><em>_To run with the wolf.  
><em>_Oh, run with the wolf._

_Seas that make you know it's fate.  
><em>_Now we go  
><em>_To run, run, run, run, run, run, run, run with the wolf._

_Run with the wolf.  
><em>_Run with the wolf.  
><em>_Run with the wolf.  
><em>_Run, run, run, there we go.  
><em>_Run, run, run, run.  
><em>_Run with the wolf._


	29. Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This

**The song in this chapter (and the previous one, as well as the next) have songs requested by earanemith. I'm happy they requested this song, since it's one of my favorites. The idea for this chapter also comes from them, since they suggested the scenario when mentioning this song. There are also references to earlier chapters: "Thriller" and "It's Terror Time Again."**

* * *

><p><span>Track Twenty-Eight: Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This)<span>

_Sweet dreams are made of this  
><em>_Who am I to disagree  
><em>_I travel the world  
><em>_And the seven seas  
><em>_Everybody's looking for something_

The sound of someone clearing their throat made Ziva glance up from her desk, only to see McGee standing there. "Yes, McGee? Can I help you with something?"

"Yeah. How 'bout you explain to me what you and Tony really are?" Tim leaned forward on her desk, his voice hard, eyes cold—and slightly scared, too.

She decided to feign ignorance. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure you do. Both of you chased me into a creepy old house to scare me half to death, and last night you were chasing after me again, only we ran into some freaking zombies! If I didn't know any better, I'd say the two of you are werewolves."

"Shifters," Ziva corrected automatically, wincing as she realized she'd just confirmed McGee's suspicions. Well, he was bound to have figured it out after they'd chased him the first time. _He must have seen us shift. _"We call ourselves Shifters."

Tim's eyebrows rose, and a grin slowly spread over his face. "I knew it! I knew I wasn't going crazy!"

"Who says you aren't, Elf Lord?" Tony cracked from his desk.

McGee glared at the senior field agent. "What are you gonna do, bite me?"

DiNozzo grinned. "Sorry, I don't go that way and besides, I think Abby would kill me if I did."

"You got that right, DiNozzo," Gibbs said, coming down from MTAC with his usual cup of coffee in hand. "What're you guys talking about?"

"McGee knows our secret, Boss."

Gibbs, who had taken a sip of coffee, nearly spewed the hot drink all over the place. "Say _what_?"

Ziva smiled and began humming the first few lines of an Eurythmics song. _Sweet dreams are made of this. Who am I to disagree?_

Everyone stared at her like she was nuts.

_Some of them want to use you  
><em>_Some of them want to get used by you  
><em>_Some of them want to abuse you  
><em>_Some of them want to be abused  
><em>_Ooh hey aha oh_

"Uh, Zi, you okay?" Tony asked.

"Yeah. Don't mind me. I just have a song trapped in my head." Suddenly her thoughts flashed to Chris Nixon, a guy they'd met on a case in October, and Jeanne Bentoit, Tony's ex-girlfriend who was the daughter of a French arms dealer. Those two Statics had been hoping to capture a Shifter, use them for their own gain. Tony and Ziva managed to foil their plans, but they weren't keen on giving up.

_Sweet dreams are made of this  
>Who am I to disagree?<br>I travel the world  
>And the seven seas<br>Everybody's looking for something_

_(Ooh ha oh oh)  
><em>_(Hold your head up)  
>Movin' on<br>(Keep your head up)  
><em>_Movin' on  
><em>_(Hold your head up)  
><em>_Movin' on  
><em>_(Keep your head up)  
><em>_Movin' on  
><em>_(Hold your head up)  
>Movin' on<br>__(Keep your head up)  
><em>_Movin' on  
><em>_(Hold your head up)  
><em>_Movin' on  
><em>_(Keep your head up)_

"Oh, really? What song? And it's 'stuck in my head' not 'trapped.'"

"'Sweet Dreams.'"

"Uh, okay," Tony said slowly. He glanced around. "Hey, where's Abby? She should hear this."

"Um, Tony, she already knows," Tim said. "I kinda told her that first night you guys scared me half to death."

Gibbs glanced at Tony and Ziva sharply. "You two did _what_?"

"Nothing," Ziva said quickly. "Can we move on now?"

The former Marine sighed. "Sure, might as well."

Suddenly there was a black-and-white blur as Abby Scuito came flying out of the elevator. "Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs!"

"Yeah, Abby?"

"So, I was running a test on Tony and Ziva's blood—"

"Why?"

"I'll get to that later. Anyway, I suddenly noticed something odd about it. It's mostly wolf, but there's some human DNA mixed in."

Tony snorted. "You just noticed that, Abby? Our blood's always been like that."

_Some of them want to use you  
><em>_Some of them want to get used by you  
><em>_Some of them want to abuse you  
><em>_Some of them want to be abused  
><em>_Ooh hey aha oh ha ha_

_Sweet dreams are made of this  
><em>_Who am I to disagree?  
><em>_I travel the world and the seven seas  
><em>_Everybody's looking for something_

_Sweet dreams are made of this  
><em>_(Oh a)  
><em>_Who am I to disagree?  
><em>_(Oh oh)  
><em>_I travel the world  
><em>_(Oh oh)  
><em>_And the seven seas  
><em>_(Oh o)  
><em>_Everybody's looking for something  
><em>_(Oh o)_

"Really?" the Gothic forensic scientist said.

"Yeah. And like Tim told you, we _can _turn into wolves. It's genetic. You either have the gene or you don't." Tony pulled a face. "Unfortunately, some people we know want to use us for their own financial gain."

"It's true," Ziva added. She was still singing under her breath. "_Some of them want to use you. Some of them want to get used by you. Some of them want to abuse you. Some of them want to be abused."_

Abby's face lit up. "Is that by Eurythmics?"

"Yes."

"Great! I love that song!"

"Why am I not surprised?" Tony, Tim, and Gibbs muttered.

Abby turned on the three men with a frown. "Do you mind?"

"Oh, no, not at all," Tony said. "We'll leave you two to your little girl talk." He started to walk off, but Ziva stopped him with a growl. "You're not going anywhere."

DiNozzo halted in his tracks. "Yes, Ziva."

Gibbs's phone rang and he picked it up. After listening to the person on the other end, he slammed the phone down and said, "Gear up. We've got another case."

"Here we go," Tony said with a grin as the team grabbed their gear and followed the team leader.

_Sweet dreams are made of this  
><em>_(Ha ha)  
><em>_Who am I to disagree?  
><em>_(Oh o)  
><em>_I travel the world  
><em>_(Hey)  
><em>_And the seven seas  
><em>_(Hey)  
><em>_Everybody's looking for something  
><em>_(Hey)_

_Sweet dreams are made of this  
><em>_(Hey)  
><em>_Who am I to disagree?  
><em>_(Hey, hey, hey)  
><em>_I travel the world  
><em>_(Hey, hey)  
><em>_And the seven seas  
><em>_(Hey)  
><em>_Everybody's looking for something  
><em>_(Ho o)_

_Sweet dreams are made of this  
><em>_(Ah a)  
><em>_Who am I to disagree?  
><em>_(Aa)  
><em>_I travel the world  
><em>_And the seven seas  
><em>_Everybody's looking for something_

* * *

><p><strong>Song: "Sweet Dreams (Are Made Of This)" by Eurythmics<strong>

**The next chapter is the last one in this story. Then I can finish my other _21 Jump Street _WIP and begin working on the second book in this series.**


	30. What You Want

**Think of this chapter as a possible scene in the next book in the series. I might actually put it in, even if I have to edit it a little. **

* * *

><p><span>Track Twenty-Nine: What You Want<span>

Tony DiNozzo blinked open bloodshot green-gray eyes at the sound of their prison door sliding open. He still couldn't believe Jeanne and Chris had gotten the drop on him and Ziva David, or that they were being dumb enough to keep Ziva in the same cell as him. Had they learned nothing in Taking Prisoners 101?

Ziva's head lifted from his shoulder and she managed a growl of defiance at Jeanne, who had slid open the door. Tony eyed the brunette doctor warily, his hold tightening on Ziva's waist. They must have fallen asleep sometime during the night.

"What do you want, Jeanne?" He tried to sound threatening, but his throat was dry and his voice cracked. Both Shifters were dirty and sweaty and sported numerous bruises from where two muscle-bound goons had done a number on them, trying to force them to talk—or maybe shift forms. DiNozzo hoped Gibbs and McGee would find them soon; they'd been investigating a case when they were kidnapped, after all.

_Do what you want, if you have a dream for better.  
><em>_Do what you want till you don't want it anymore.  
><em>_(Remember who you really are.  
><em>_Do what you want, your world's closing in on you now.  
><em>_(It isn't over.)  
><em>_Stand and face the unknown!  
><em>_(Got to remember who you really are.)  
><em>_Every heart in my hands like a pale reflection._

"You know what I want, Tony," she said cooly, crouching down so they were at eye level. One of her hands came up and rested on his cheek, her fingers stroking the bruises, running over a black eye.

Ziva snarled. "Get your hands off him." Even in her weakened state she was still strong and shoved Jeanne away with ease. _Nobody touches _my _mate but me._

"Ziva, easy," Tony muttered out of the side of his mouth. He was still hoping that they could somehow talk Jeanne out of this crazy scheme.

"Not bloody likely," she growled.

_Were you reading my mind? _he thought at her.

_No._

_Oh. Never mind, then._

Jeanne had gotten to her feet again and was staring at Ziva with pure malice. The look made Tony uneasy; now he knew there could be no hope of saving his former lover. He asked again, "What do you want, Jeanne?"

"Your secret to transforming," she said, her face paling a little at Ziva's warning growl.

"Afraid you're going to have to be disappointed," Tony said.

_Hello, hello, remember me?  
><em>_I'm everything you can't control.  
><em>_Somewhere beyond the pain there must be a way to believe we can break through._

"And why is that?" Jeanne rested a hand on his cheek and let it run down the side of his neck, slipping a finger into a tear in his shirt. Ziva's growling grew louder and more intense. Even Tony was growing uncomfortable; he belonged to Ziva, not Jeanne. He jerked back, away from the green-eyed brunette's touch. "Jeanne, don't try to touch me again. You might not live if you do. And need I remind you that you can't control me?"

For the first time Jeanne seemed to notice that his arms were wrapped around Ziva, holding the female Shifter up against his body. Her green eyes narrowed to slits. "Ah, I see. Moved on already, have you, Tony?"

He didn't say anything; just gazed back at her with emotionless green-gray eyes, resisting the urge to snarl, to shift and wipe the smug look off her face. Well, it was what she deserved for snatching him and his partner and holding them captive. Tony hadn't meant to hurt her, but as much as he'd liked Jeanne, it wasn't love, not really.

After a long moment, Jeanne turned around and left. He watched her go sadly, knowing there was no way to turn her around. She'd made her choice.

_Do what you want, you don't have to buy your life down.  
><em>_(It isn't over.)  
><em>_Do what you want till you find what you've been looking for.  
><em>_(Got to remember who you really are.)  
><em>_But every hour slipping by screams that I have failed you._

_Hello, hello, remember me?_

_I'm everything you can't control  
><em>_Somewhere beyond the pain there must be a way to believe.  
><em>_Hello, hello, remember me?_

Ziva and Tony spent the day alternately talking, sitting in silence, and drifting off into sleep. When Tony next woke, the room they were in was dark save for moonlight pooling silver on the hard concrete floor. As far as he could tell, they were in the basement of some building.

The sound of shuffling brought his attention over to Ziva, who was suddenly right next to him. "Ziva, what are you—"

"I'm cold," she said simply. "Hold me, would you?"

In response, he just wrapped his arms around her and drew her close, her body nestling against his. "Geez, Zi, you're freezing." Tony immediately began massaging her back, neck, and arm muscles in an effort to warm her, trying hard to ignore the fact that he could smell desire coming off Ziva's skin. Okay, yes, it was dark, but for all he knew they had surveillance cameras mounted on the walls. And he _did _want her, but right now it would be so very, very wrong . . .

On top of that, every hour that slipped by made him feel like he'd failed Jeanne in some way—which was ridiculous, of course. It was her own fault for being in this mess.

Tony could feel Ziva's muscles relaxing as he warmed them up ands he leaned even further into him, a low, throaty growl emerging from her. "Feels good," she murmured, eyes half-closed. Her head turned, and the next thing he knew, her lips were on his throat, trailing feather-light kisses down his neck.

"Ziva . . ." His voice trailed off as he just let go, let her have her way. The wolf inside was howling for more, but since they might be under surveillance, Tony wasn't sure this was the place or time.

"You're so sure Chris won't post this on YouTube?" he joked once they came up for air.

"The images won't be very clear in the dark like this," Ziva replied. "And you _are _warming me up." She nuzzled his neck, growling with frustration as she met the collar of his T-shirt.

"Ziva"—he pushed her back a little—"it's not that I don't want to do this, but considering the situation we're in, this isn't the right time. We have to wait for Gibbs and McGee to find us."

"Remember how long it took when we were boxed in?" she reminded him.

He really didn't need the reminder of what they'd done—or almost done—in that metal shipping container. "Hey, you were a pretty good shot."

She chuckled at that. "Those men never stood a chance." Tony heard her yawn. "Well, night, Tony." With that, she slumped against him and was out cold. DiNozzo, on the other hand, couldn't quite fall asleep just yet. He hoped there was still _some _good inside of Jeanne; she'd become a doctor to help people, not kill them. And with him being part wolf, there was no way she could control him. The only people who could do that were Ziva and Gibbs, and sometimes not even them.

_I'm everything you can't control.  
><em>_Somewhere beyond the pain there must be a way to believe._

_There's still time.  
><em>_Close your eyes.  
><em>_Only love will guide you home.  
><em>_Tear down the walls and free your soul  
><em>_Till we crash we're forever spiraling down, down, down, down._

He stirred awake at the smell of food—bacon, eggs, and hash browns—and somehow wasn't surprised to see who had brought them breakfast: the doctor from hell.

"Hello, Jeanne," Tony said, barely managing to hold back a growl.

"Here's breakfast," she said quietly, averting her gaze. "You sleep okay last night?"

"Fine, thanks. Jeanne, why are you doing this? What did I ever do to you?"

She slid their breakfast under the door. "That night in the alley, what you did to those two men, it scared me. I was afraid you would turn on me, and, well, I'm jealous. Do you have any idea how gorgeous you are as a wolf? I want that, Tony."

Tony sighed and stared at her in a sort of stunned silence. "There's still time to stop this. You don't have to go along with all this, Jeanne. If you let me and Ziva go—"

"Why should I?" She laughed bitterly. "You only care about her, don't you? You never loved me. Even when we were together I got the feeling your mind was somewhere else. But then, it wasn't really _you_ I was with, was it? I was with Tony DiNardo, not Anthony DiNozzo."

The Shifter cast a glance at his mate, who was still asleep. He was surprised she hadn't woken up by now; Ziva was usually the first one awake in the morning. "You're right. It wasn't real between me and you, Jeanne. I was undercover; I had no choice."

"Do all your undercover jobs include seducing women?" There was scorn in her voice.

"No. And no one on the team knew about it until my car was blown up. Now please, Jeanne, let us go."

A sad smile curled her lips. "Sorry, Tony. I can't do that. Have a nice day." She turned and walked away, not looking back even when he lunged at the bars of the cage, pleading with her to come back and set them free. After realizing it would do nothing except create a cycle of bruises and healing, he slumped to the ground. His only thought was, _Gibbs, find us. Please. Hurry. We might not have much time._

_Hello, hello, it's only me  
><em>_Infecting everything you love.  
><em>_Somewhere beyond the pain there must be a way to believe.  
><em>_Hello, hello, remember me?  
><em>_I'm everything you can't control.  
><em>_Somewhere beyond the paint there must be a way to learn forgiveness.  
><em>_Hello, hello, remember me?  
><em>_I'm everything you can't control.  
><em>_Somewhere beyond the pain there must be a way to believe we can break through._

* * *

><p><strong>Song: "What You Want" by Evanescence<strong>


	31. One Wild Night

**Well, so much for "What You Want" being the last chapter. I saw the video for this song on YouTube a few months back and it inspired me to write another chapter. Are there any Bon Jovi fans here? (Personally, I prefer Def Leppard, but I like Bon Jovi as well.) I'm thinking the last chapter will be set to Duran Duran's "Hungry Like the Wolf" - a reviewer on one of my other stories suggested it, and it sounds like it needs checking out. **

* * *

><p><span>Track Thirty: One Wild Night<span>

_It's a hot night, the natives are restless  
><em>_We're sweating by the light of the moon  
><em>_There's a voodoo mojo brewin' at the goto  
><em>_That could knock a witch off her broom_

The members of Team Gibbs glanced around the entrance to the crowded mansion suspiciously. Two of its agents, Tony DiNozzo and Ziva David, also looked up occasionally to the full moon barely visible in the night sky because of the tall buildings in Washington, D.C. Music blared from the large house, and instantly both Tim McGee and Tony recognized it as "One Wild Night" by Bon Jovi. DiNozzo had to bite back a groan; this song really wasn't helping him right now. Like the song said, it was a hot night and he _was _sweating by the light of the moon, but so was Ziva, and it wasn't for the reason the song implied. They were Shifters, and on full moon nights, it was almost impossible to keep the wolf inside under control. DiNozzo felt hot, itchy, and the urge to shift into his wolf form was consuming him. But he couldn't shift in public, not without revealing his kind's existence to the rest of the world. Then again, it was Halloween—and thankfully they'd all recovered from the terrorist attack on NCIS Headquarters in the Navy Yard a few months before—so maybe he and Ziva wouldn't stand out too much.

"Come on," Gibbs's voice broke into his rambling thoughts. "Let's go look for our kidnapping suspect." The team leader walked forward confidently, SIG Sauer holstered at his hip, NCIS cap perched on his head, his black jacket proudly bearing the badge that identified him as a federal agent of the Naval Criminal Investigative Service. His team members were all dressed in pretty much the same way save for the shirts and pants they were wearing underneath the jacket.

Both Tony and Ziva took a step and found themselves directly in the path of the moon. The Israeli Shifter's breath was drawn in a hiss, and Tony released a tiny growl of his own as his already-hot body burned up even more. Dimly he was aware that the song was still playing—had been—but he could care less at the moment. All he wanted was for him and his partner/mate to be _out _of the moon's glare.

_We slither on in, we shed our skin  
><em>_Make our way into the bump and the grind  
><em>_So I'm passing by, she gives me the eye  
><em>_So I stop to give her a light_

"Let's hurry up and get in," Ziva muttered to him.

Tony nodded acknowledgment and together they slithered on in, easing into the front of the group. Gibbs just raised a single eyebrow before he looked up at the full moon. Understanding dawned in his eyes and the eyebrow went back into its normal position.

The team split up once they were in the mansion, Ziva with Tony and McGee paired up with Gibbs. Of course, they had to deal with jerks commenting that they'd misspelled CSI wrong on their NCIS caps. The NCIS agents would just flash their badges and say they were looking for a Roger Fuller.

One woman dressed as a vampire—a very good-looking one—was giving DiNozzo the eye. Normally, he would have stopped to flirt with her, but since he was with Ziva and full moon nights made him edgy, he just gave her a passing glance before starting to walk by.

"Hey!" she called after the two agents. "I think I know who you're looking for."

Both Shifters whirled around. Ziva said, "Where is he?"

The vamp was still eyeing Tony. "Maybe I'll tell you if you give me a light." Already she was pulling a cigarette out from its pack.

"Sorry, we don't smoke," DiNozzo said, ignoring Ziva's warning growl. To anyone else, it sounded like she was clearing his throat. "Now, Roger Fuller. Where is he?"

"He's the Klingon over there." The vampire jerked her head toward a crowd of partygoers. Tony and Ziva glanced at each other, and then walked over, ignoring the woman when she shouted something suggestive after DiNozzo.

_One wild night  
><em>_(Blinded by the moonlight)  
><em>_One wild night  
><em>_(Twenty-four hours of __midnight__)_

_One wild night  
><em>_(I stepped into the twilight zone)  
><em>_(And she left my heart with vertigo)  
><em>_One wild, one wild night_

"Do you ever get tired of the women who—what's the term?—throw themselves at you?" Ziva asked Tony.

"Yeah," he replied, "especially since you're my mate and can easily kill anyone in several different ways if you put your mind to it."

She smiled. "Good answer."

"Thanks. You want to tell Gibbs we might have found him?"

The Israeli Shifter flashed him a wicked grin. "We can always tell him later. Besides, I like this song. Let's dance, DiNozzo."

It was only then that he realized "One Wild Night" was still playing. Not that he really minded: Bon Jovi rocked—sometimes.

_Havin' as much fun as you can in your clothes  
><em>_Margarita had me feelin' alright  
><em>_It just might be that I found religion  
><em>_I've been on my knees for half of the night_

_I was rollin' the bones with Jimmy no dice  
><em>_Gonna take him for a couple weeks pay  
><em>_Man if you lose this roll  
><em>_I take your girlfriend home well alright_

At those two verses, Tony had to hold in a burst of laughter. They were here on business, after all. (Seriously, he could so see that happening to Jimmy Palmer—Dr. Mallard's assistant. The mental images alone were enough to make him crack up laughing.)

_One wild night  
><em>_(Blinded by the moonlight)  
><em>_One wild night  
><em>_(Twenty-four hours of __midnight__)_

_One wild night  
><em>_(I stepped into the twilight zone)  
><em>_(And she left my heart with vertigo)_

_One wild night  
><em>_(Hey c'est la vie)  
><em>_One wild night  
><em>_(Welcome to the party)_

_One wild night  
><em>_(Life is for the living so)  
><em>_(You gotta live it up come on let's go)  
><em>_One wild, one wild, one wild, one wild night_

"Hate to admit that, but it's true," Tony heard Ziva shout over the music.

_No kidding_, he replied over their bond, knowing she probably wouldn't be able to hear him if he spoke aloud.

"Hey, you two!" Gibbs shouted. "Cut it out and get to work!"

The two Shifters, embarrassed, abruptly stopped dancing and whirled around to see the team leader stalking toward them. Ziva was pretty sure Gibbs was at least half Shifter, or had some Shifter blood in him. If he _did _have the Shifter gene, one bite from a wolf would activate it. Well, either that or sleeping with a Shifter.

Yeah, like that would ever happen.

In any case, their suspect was soon cornered. When they finally figured out he knew nothing about the kidnapping, the team left.

Tony and Ziva, however, were still feeling the effects of the full moon.

_Talk about one wild night_, Tony thought at her. Ziva smirked and flashed him a smile, her teeth white in the darkness.

He definitely couldn't wait until they were off the clock.

_One wild night  
><em>_(Blinded by the moonlight)  
><em>_One wild night  
><em>_(Twenty-four hours of __midnight__)_

_One wild night  
><em>_(I stepped into the twilight zone)  
><em>_(And she left my heart with vertigo)_

_One wild night  
><em>_(Hey c'est la vie)  
><em>_One wild night  
><em>_(Welcome to the party)_

_One wild night  
><em>_(Life is for the living so)  
><em>_(You gotta live it up, come on let's go)_

_One wild night  
><em>_One wild night  
><em>_One wild night  
><em>_One wild night_

_One wild night  
><em>_(Blinded by the moonlight)  
><em>_One wild night  
><em>_(Twenty-four hours of __midnight__)  
><em>_One wild night  
><em>_(I stepped into the twilight zone)  
><em>_For one wild, one wild, one wild, one wild night_

* * *

><p><strong>Song: "One Wild Night" by Bon Jovi<strong>


	32. Hungry Like the Wolf

**This is probably not the best chapter, but . . . *shrugs* I was having a hard time writing it for some reason. There'll also be another chapter after this one, set to a Def Leppard song off of the _Retro Active _album. **

* * *

><p><span>Track Thirty-One: Hungry Like the Wolf<span>

_Dark in the city night is a wire  
>Steam in the subway earth is afire<br>Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo  
>Woman you want me give me a sign<br>And catch my breathing even closer behind  
>Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo<em>

Green-gray eyes tracked the brunette woman as she walked through the dark city night. Cloaked in shadows, their owner shifted slightly and followed her. Uppermost in mind was one rule he'd been taught: There are two ways to follow someone. First way—they never notice you. Second way—they only notice you. He was going for the first way to follow someone.

What with Ziva David's ninja Mossad senses and her own inner wolf, though, that was very hard for Tony–or anyone—to do.

_In touch with the ground  
>I'm on the hunt I'm after you<br>Smell like I sound I'm lost in a crowd.  
>And I'm hungry like the wolf.<br>Straddle the line in discord and rhyme  
>I'm on the hunt I'm after you.<br>Mouth is alive with juices like wine  
>And I'm hungry like the wolf<em>

_Where's she going? _Tony wondered, even as he called on his wolf skills to tread silently behind his partner—and mate. It probably wouldn't take long for Ziva to notice she was being tailed: When they were in human form, they retained many aspects of their wolf shape, heightened senses being one of them. Incredible speed and reflexes were another, though they were only able to heal rapidly when in lupine form.

In any case, they were moving out of the subway and into the open streets, heading toward a park in one of the nearby neighborhoods. He felt better almost instantly. Although Tony had always lived in the city and claimed to hate the wilderness, the truth was that sometimes he felt hemmed in by the tall concrete-and-steel buildings.

His wolf, however, was focused on only one thing: Ziva. Well, so was his human side, but it was the animal that had initiated this little hunting trip—and he found that the human half of him wasn't putting up much resistance. He was already salivating, hungry for her—every inch of her.

_Stalked in the forest too close to hide  
>I'll be upon you by the moonlight side<br>Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo  
>High blood drumming on your skin it's so tight<br>You feel my heat I'm just a moment behind  
>Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo<br>_

When Ziva was in the relative safety of some trees, she stopped walking abruptly and whirled around. Tony, who hadn't been expecting her to stop, froze instantly, realizing just a hair too late that she could see him clearly.

Not good. Not good at all.

"Well, Tony?" she asked suddenly, her voice carrying clearly in the silence. "What are you waiting for?"

_How did she—?_

"I caught your scent a while back," Ziva explained, "and you're not exactly the stealthiest agent around."

"Will you quit reading my mind?" he snapped, moving forward until he was a few feet away from her.

A smirk twitched at her lips. "Sorry, I'll sometimes catch a thought. It's not my fault, really."

"Ah." Why couldn't he come up with something better than that?

It didn't matter, since one of them—he couldn't remember who—had closed the few feet between them. Then Ziva had leaned in, or he did, or . . . did it matter? The touch, taste, smell of her assaulted his senses—and he wanted more.

Moonlight washed pale silver over glistening, tight skin as they sank down into the grass; their bodies intertwined in far too intimate ways while they sated their hunger.

_In touch with the ground  
>I'm on the hunt I'm after you<br>Scent and a sound. I'm lost and I'm found  
>And I'm hungry like the wolf.<br>Strut on a line it's discord and rhyme  
>I howl and I whine I'm after you<br>Mouth is alive all running inside  
>And I'm hungry like the wolf.<em>

_Hungry like the wolf_  
><em>Hungry like the wolf<em>  
><em>Hungry like the wolf<em>

_Burning the ground I break from the crowd_  
><em>I'm on the hunt I'm after you<em>  
><em>I smell like I sound. I'm lost and I'm found<em>  
><em>And I'm hungry like the wolf<em>  
><em>Strut on a line it's discord and rhyme<em>  
><em>I'm on the hunt I'm after you<em>  
><em>Mouth is alive with juices like wine<em>  
><em>And I'm hungry like the wolf<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Song: "Hungry Like the Wolf" by Duran Duran<strong>

**See if you can guess the next song: "****_Oh I gotta see the fire in me turning into ecstasy. S_****_o stick around and settle down, enjoy the mystery. _****_A voice in the wilderness, there's something in the air. _****__A hidden love, forbidden pleasure, suffer secret pain. . . ."__**


	33. Ring of Fire

**I don't know where this one came from, honestly. I was just listening to the _Retro Active _album when this song came on and the idea came into my head. I think that originally it was going to be describing their transformations, but the fic sort of took on a life of its own. Anyway, check out the song. It's a great one, in my opinion. I do wish the band would play this live more often. So far I think it's just been played on the _X _tour, back in 2002.**

**Anyway, on with the story.**

* * *

><p><span>Track Thirty-Two: Ring of Fire<span>

_Thunder, you're tempting me  
><em>_A feast of spice in the night is what I need  
><em>_Ooh, I'm a-ready to roar  
><em>_And I'm a-ready for more  
><em>_Well I'm a-ready to burn like the light into the dawn_

Night washed the windows in the NCIS building with black. Tony DiNozzo glanced over from his monitor to look at the agent sitting across from him: Ziva David, his Israeli partner—and mate. She was dressed in a black shirt and jeans—very casual wear for her—and looked so good that he wondered how she could stand it.

A quick look at his watch showed it was nine o'clock. As if on cue, Gibbs tossed the pencil he'd been using on top of his desk and said, "Go home, everyone."

"Boss?" Timothy McGee looked at the team leader in confusion.

"It's end of shift, McGee," Gibbs said. "Go home. Get some sleep."

With one glance at Ziva, Tony was sure he wouldn't be having any sleep tonight. She was just too tempting. And with that thought, he could feel himself harden even as flame licked at his abdomen.

Tony wasn't sure he could last until they made it to her apartment—his wolf was already howling.

_Oh I gotta see the fire in me turning into ecstasy  
><em>_So stick around and settle down, enjoy the mystery  
><em>_A voice in the wilderness, there's something in the air  
><em>_A hidden love, forbidden pleasure, suffer secret pain_

_Thunder—Are you ready, ready for thunder?  
><em>_Feels like fire—Are you ready, ready for thunder?  
><em>_Ring of fire_

Somehow—he wasn't sure how—they _did _manage to make it into Ziva's apartment. He'd managed to wrestle his wolf so it was back under his control, but he wasn't sure he could restrain it for much longer. He needed . . . Actually, he wasn't sure _what _he needed. Ziva? The transformation? To be a wolf for a while?

"Are you feeling okay, Tony?" Ziva asked; her voice cut through the haze in his mind.

Because he needed some space, he walked over to the couch and flopped down onto it. "I don't know. It's like I have so much energy that I have to do _something _or I'll explode." His green-gray eyes were haunted, wild, and burning as he looked up at her.

Ziva sat next to him, the couch cushions sagging under their combined weight. "I know," she said quietly. "My wolf's restless too."

He looked over at her, saw that her fudge-colored eyes had darkened to black—bedroom eyes. "Ziva . . ." Her name was a hiss of air from his lungs.

She leaned in, teased him by hovering her lips close to his. That wasn't what he wanted. He wanted to taste her, feel her, be inside her . . . So he closed what little distance there was and covered her mouth with his.

As soon as he did, Tony felt as if he was drowning in fire. Not that it mattered, because it was swiftly turning into ecstasy.

_Heartless, so indiscreet  
><em>_And you're stealin' up from behind, a raging heat  
><em>_I'm staring into the sun  
><em>_I'm staring into a gun  
><em>_I'm stirring up a storm, turn it on and let it burn_

Clothes were quickly discarded, and time dissolved into sensations: skin on skin; raging heat; feral sounds as both their wolves came out to play.

And they went with the storm; let it have its way.

_Oh I gotta see the fire in me turning into ecstasy  
><em>_So stick around and settle down, enjoy the mystery  
><em>_A voice in the wilderness, there's something in the air  
><em>_A hidden love, forbidden pleasure, suffer secret pain_

_Thunder—Are you ready, ready for thunder?  
><em>_Feels like fire—are you ready, ready for thunder?  
><em>_Ring of fire—Are you ready, ready for thunder?  
><em>_Oh, feels like fire—Are you ready, ready for thunder?  
><em>_Ring of fire_

At last, spent, they just rested, bodies limp and nestled against each other. Tony lifted his head slightly, met Ziva's eyes. "That was—"

"Don't say anything; you'll just ruin it," she warned.

He smiled a little. "Sorry." Tony pushed off her, reaching for his clothes. "How's your wolf doing?"

"She's a bit calmer," Ziva admitted, sitting up and reaching for her clothes as well. As she began pulling them on, she asked, "And yours?"

"He's still a little restless. I think I need to shift, be in wolf form for a while."

For a second, Ziva looked like she was going to say something, but she nodded and finished dressing. "All right. You know where to find me, then." She rose from the couch and headed into her bedroom. Tony's green-gray eyes tracked her before he shifted into wolf form. He lay there on the couch, his head resting on his paws, for a long while.

The lyrics to a Def Leppard B-side rang in his head, and his lips pulled back in a wolfish smile. _"A voice in the wilderness, there's something in the air. A hidden love, forbidden pleasure, suffer secret pain." In our cases, that's so true. If Gibbs ever found out that we've broken Rule Twelve . . . Then there's our first transformation—and that was as painful as all git-out. Hurt like hell. _He suddenly sneezed violently, his whole body convulsing. _Jesus. Hey, watch it, DiNozzo, you're talking to yourself. Great. I must be going crazy. Well, I can turn into a wolf, so how would I know what "crazy" is? Just do yourself a favor and stop while you're ahead because now you're starting to sound like Abby._

Tony shook his head decisively and jumped down off the couch. Suddenly, he was warm, really warm. It was as if there was a fire inside the room—only, there was no fire.

The brown wolf walked on silent paws into Ziva's bedroom and jumped up onto her bed. He nosed his way under the covers before shifting back into human form. Ziva, already asleep, drowsily lifted one arm and draped it over him before falling back into dreamland. A small smile crossed his face. _Ring of fire indeed, _he thought, remembering the name of the song.

Then drowsiness overcame him and he sank into dreams with her. And, when they woke in the morning, slid into love.

_Thunder, you tempted me  
><em>_You cut me up like a knife so tenderly  
><em>_Oh I gotta see the fire in me burning up my ecstasy  
><em>_A hidden love, forbidden pleasure, suffer secretly_

_Oh no!—Are you ready, ready for thunder?  
><em>_Feels like fire—are you ready, ready for thunder?  
><em>_Ring of fire—Are you ready, ready for thunder?  
><em>_Feels like fire—are you ready, ready for thunder?  
><em>_Ring of fire  
><em>_Yeah, yeah, yeah _

* * *

><p><strong>Song: "Ring of Fire" by Def Leppard<strong>

**Not too sure about the ending, but . . . *shrugs* Next song is a Whitesnake tune.**


	34. Bad Boys

**A/N: For those of you waiting for me to update my other The Night's Agents story, I am working on the fourth chapter. I just want to finish this story before I post more of _Lovers in the Night. _(I'm still not sure of that title, so suggestions would be great.)**

**And for this chapter is concerned, I'm going to say that due to wibbley-wobbley-timey-wimey . . . stuff . . . that Tony is eighteen but this is in the year 2011. And he knows McGee. So I would say that this is sort of AU from my AU . . . or it's just paradoxial craziness. (I've been watching way too much _Doctor Who _recently - and that doesn't even make sense.) :D**

* * *

><p><span>Track Thirty-Three: Bad Boys<span>

_I know you, you know me  
>I'm the black sheep of the family<br>I'm in an' out of trouble  
>I'm the talk of the town<br>I get wild in the street  
>When the sun goes down<br>I steal around, like a thief in the night  
>Dancing 'til the break of day <em>

Eighteen-year-old Anthony DiNozzo Jr. (known to his friends as Tony) glanced around the corner of the alley into the street to make sure the coast was clear before he looked back at the other teenagers—a group of four, all males—and mouthed, "All clear."

Their teeth flashed white in the semi-darkness as something feral glinted in their eyes. In the next few seconds they were stripping and transforming with a quick shimmer into wolves. Tony quickly followed their lead. He'd only been able to shift for a month, but he loved several aspects of his new form. It was still his mind in wolf shape, though he had the wolf's instincts as well as his human mind. Part of the reason—he suspected—that they didn't shift until late teens was so that they could learn to be human before they turned wolf, so they could control the animal's instincts.

The pack moved off. Tony shook himself quickly before loping after them. Really, he wasn't sure why he had joined up with this group of younger pack members. Okay, maybe he did: He wanted his father to notice him, and running around town, getting into trouble, seemed like a good way to do it.

His new packmates had started to head toward a local teen hangout, and Tony shifted back into human form before following. Honestly, how stupid were they? Wandering the streets as wolves, teasing and scaring the Statics—that was one of the dumbest ideas he'd ever heard. (Although, it _did _sound like fun. . . .)

Tony shook his head to clear it, only just realizing that he had no clothes: They were back in the alley where he'd first shifted. With a sigh, he morphed to wolf again and took off at a trot to where he'd left his clothes. Really, there were times he preferred his wolf form to his human one, but at the moment, a pack of wolves running around WashingtonD.C. at night seemed a little conspicuous.

In no time, he was dressed and following the pack—again. For a moment, he lost track of them when he reached the mall.

Then the screaming began, and he knew right where to find them. A smirk spread across his face before he broke into a run, fighting a ridiculous urge to cry _Allons-y!_ (He didn't even _like Doctor Who_! That was Timothy McGee's department.) Anyway, the point was that going a little wild right now seemed like a fantastic idea.

_Bad boys,  
>Running undercover of moonlight<br>Bad, bad boys,  
>Getting wild in the street,<br>Wild in the city_

Tony found the rest of the pack in wolf form snapping at the heels of terrified girls. A slight frown tugged at his mouth, but it was quickly replaced by something else—he wasn't sure what. He thought, _What are they doing? We're not supposed to reveal ourselves to Statics. If we do, we're either kicked out of the pack or killed. _Green-gray eyes suddenly stormy, he stalked over to his friends—or, at least, the Shifters he'd thought were his friends—and stared down the unofficial leader of the group. Without looking behind him, he told the two girls, "Run."

They did.

When he was sure they were gone, Tony said in a conversational tone to the golden-brown leader, "You guys might want to demorph. Wolves running around a mall have a slight tendency to be noticed."

The wolf in front of him sneezed in a sarcastic way before slinking off, the other three trailing after him. Tony rolled his eyes before following, not caring that he was on the receiving end of odd looks from passerby.

Minutes later, the five of them (back in human form) were running out into the warm night, the amber-lit streets. If he looked up, Tony could just barely see the half-moon floating in the sky. A smile twitched at his lips as he remembered a few lines of a Whitesnake song; then it was gone as he lost himself in the sensation of being with the _pack_.

_I see you, you see me__  
>Just a black street boy in society<br>With high-heeled women full of champagne an' lies,  
>Getting wild in the street<br>'Til the hot sunrise  
>Stealing round like a thief in the night<br>Dancing 'til the break of day_

The next night, they had managed to sneak into a RSVP-only party, courtesy of Tony's dad. Tony wasn't all that fond of DiNozzo Senior, but he _did _have his uses sometimes—and in this case, he was grateful that his father was a conman with connections.

A beautiful woman caught his eye; his head turned to track her as she passed him—low-cut red dress, high heels, shining black hair that swept past her shoulders in gentle curls, and a flute of champagne in each hand. Then he caught her scent: She was a Static, a human, locked forever in the same form.

It wasn't as if he'd had a chance with her, anyway.

Tony swept his eyes around the room, searching for his packmates. To be honest, he wasn't sure why a group of eighteen- and nineteen-year-olds hadn't been kicked out of here already, even if they _were _dressed up somewhat. (He hated it; he preferred to be in jeans and a sweatshirt.) What was he even _doing _there, anyway? He shouldn't be here; he shouldn't be mingling with Statics; he should be outside on the streets mucking about.

In a daze, Tony walked out of the building—he couldn't remember if it was a mansion or what, and at this point he didn't care—and into the cool night. Without bothering to check if anyone was watching, he broke into a jog and shifted forms. There was a club he knew of a couple miles away, and with luck, he would be there in about ten minutes.

…

Music and heat and lights assaulted Tony's senses even before he shifted back to human. His clothes weren't that bad, thankfully, since normally he couldn't morph with clothing on. Maybe if it was something skintight . . . On second thought, bad idea. He'd never looked good in spandex. In any case, this dress shirt and slacks might get him in easier—and it did.

Once inside, he gave in to the overwhelming assault on his sight and hearing and let himself be washed away in the crowd, flashing strobe lights, and blasting rock music. Some of the bathrooms (and teens) reeked of acid and cocaine, and his nose scrunched up at the distasteful scent. He dreaded the day when he had to get his nerve from powder or certain plants.

As he eyed a stripper, Tony could hear Def Leppard's "Excitable" being played over the sound system. Great. With his luck, the next song to come on would be "Pour Some Sugar on Me." Not that he minded, because it was a cool song, but was "Excitable" even still played on the radio anymore? No, probably not. The only ones you heard anymore were the singles from _Pyromania _and _Hysteria_, though he'd heard "Bringin' On the Heartbreak" from _High 'n' Dry_ on occasion.

His wolf was drooling, licking its chops at the meat on her bones, and Tony swiftly averted his gaze. Wolves had never attacked humans—although he wasn't a true wolf, not really—and he was not about to enforce the stereotype that they did.

Tony was suddenly caught from behind by an attractive teenage girl. He could tell almost instantly that she was a Shifter, but there was none of the spark that said she was his mate. (Not that he was looking for one, of course. At least, not yet.) He spun around, taking in her blue eyes, tan skin, and long blonde hair in a heartbeat, and the thought crossed his mind that he would at least feel comfortable dancing with her.

"Dance with me?" she asked, tilting her head flirtatiously as her fingers creeped up his arms to wrap around the back of his neck.

A few lines of the song caught Tony's ear: _Come on and let's go, oh baby, don't say no. I'm gonna get you excitable. . . . _

Given the way he was feeling at the moment, he couldn't think of a single reason why he shouldn't dance with her. She was certainly pretty, a Shifter, and it was quickly becoming clear that she sure knew how to move.

So they did, dancing until the club closed at dawn.

_Bad boys,_  
><em>Running undercover of moonlight<em>  
><em>Bad, bad boys,<em>  
><em>Getting wild in the street,<em>  
><em>Wild in the city,<em>  
><em>Wild in the city,<em>  
><em>Wild in the city<em>

_Bad, bad boys,_  
><em>Running undercover of moonlight<em>  
><em>Bad, bad boys,<em>  
><em>Getting wild in the street,<em>  
><em>Wild in the city<em>

_I know you, you know me_  
><em>I'm the black sheep of the family,<em>  
><em>I'm in an' out of trouble<em>  
><em>I'm the talk of the town<em>  
><em>I get wild in the street<em>  
><em>When the sun goes down<em>

_I don't care what the people think,_  
><em>I can't hear what the people say,<em>  
><em>I steal around like a thief in the night<em>  
><em>Dancing 'til the break of day<em>

It wasn't as if his father cared about him. In fact, Tony was pretty sure his father would let him get away with murder. It wasn't as if he _wanted _his father to _notice _him _for once in his life_, instead of leaving him in hotel rooms while DiNozzo Senior was off on a "business meeting." Hah! It was more likely he'd be shagging the pretty female receptionist than ever meet with legitimate suits.

As for Tony's acting out (and if DiNozzo Senior ever found about some of the stuff he was up to), he could always outrun his father in either human or wolf form. It was highly unlikely that Senior ever _would _find out, anyway. No one else in Tony's latest pack would be stupid enough to tell an older wolf what went down while they slole around like thieves in the night, running undercover of silver moonlight. The Moon looked after her own, always had, always would.

_Bad, bad boys,_  
><em>Running undercover of moonlight<em>  
><em>Bad, bad boys,<em>  
><em>Getting wild in the street,<em>  
><em>Bad, bad, bad boys,<em>  
><em>Running undercover of moonlight<em>  
><em>Bad, bad boys,<em>  
><em>Getting wild in the street,<em>  
><em>Wild in the city<em>

_Undercover of moonlight..._

* * *

><p><strong>Song: "Bad Boys" by Whitesnake<strong>


	35. Tonight

**Unless anyone has any requests they'd like me to do, the next chapter is going to be the last one. For real, this time. I'm maybe midway through the fourth chapter of _Lovers, _but I've hit a snag for it. *shakes fist angrily* WRITER'S BLOCK! (Gah, sorry, I've strayed over into the Whovian side of the Internet. :P)**

**Hopefully I did this song justice, since it's my second favorite Def Leppard ballad, the first one being "Love Bites."**

* * *

><p><span>Track Thirty-Four: Tonight<span>

_Aahhhh . . .  
><em>_Ooooooh . . ._

_I don't wanna play the waiting game  
><em>_And drift away, leaving an illusion  
><em>_I don't wanna hide, it's foolish pride  
><em>_To close my eyes, a touch away from wanting you_

Silver moonlight mingled with golden lamplight in the dim room, illuminating just enough that the two figures there were able to see each other. They would have been able to see each other, anyway, given their night vision was as keen as that of a wolf.

Tony glanced over from the TV screen where _Goldfinger _was playing to Ziva, only to see that she was engrossed in _Animal Farm_, one of her favorite novels. The senior field agent on NCIS Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs's team had taken over the couch, while Ziva was curled up in a comfortable chair in her apartment. She glanced up from her book, her brown eyes meeting his green-gray ones, and it was all he could do not to close his eyes as he was so close to losing control. He was tired of waiting, of playing this game, when he knew they both needed contact.

_Don't try to look away when you're face to face  
><em>_I see your eyes, that animal emotion  
><em>_You don't have to set your tender trap  
><em>_It's in those eyes, it's gonna happen anyway_

"Did you want something, Tony?" Ziva asked, marking her page and setting the book aside.

His mouth had suddenly gone dry, and he found he couldn't look away. "Um, yeah," he managed.

Ziva rose from the recliner, her legs unfurling with predatory grace, and stalked over to him. "What?" Her voice had dropped, turned husky. Tony scrabbled to his feet, noticing as he did so the hungry gleam and shadow of the wolf in her eyes.

There was no need for that, since what he had in mind was already in motion.

_Movin' to the rhythm of your heartbeat  
><em>_Yeah, I'm wantin', willin', touchin' you, we'll be  
><em>_Movin' to the rhythm of your heartbeat  
><em>_Oh babe, when you get that rhythm  
><em>_Gonna move into your room_

"What do you want, Tony?" Ziva asked, still in that husky tone. It reminded him too much of when they'd been undercover as married assassins. Then again . . . that was probably what she was going for.

And why couldn't he answer her with words? He gave up on speech after a few milliseconds and settled on pulling her mouth to his for a passionate kiss.

Ziva responded by wrapping her hands around his neck and moving closer so she was pressed up against him. He could feel her heart pounding an allegro tempo in her chest, smell the pheromones that belied desire . . . and he wanted more, _needed _more.

So he began maneuvering her to her room, their clothes leaving a trail on the floor.

_Tonight—give me love with no disguise  
><em>_Tonight—I see the fire in your eyes  
><em>_Tonight—I wanna win the greatest prize  
><em>_Tonight—so right, this night, could it be dynamite  
><em>_Wait and see, if it pleases you it pleases me_

Ziva's bedroom was completely dark, but that didn't bother the two Shifters. Besides, given that their world had just contracted to the two of them, a bomb could have destroyed the Navy Yard and they wouldn't have noticed. Well, maybe. The Navy Yard and NCIS headquarters were their home territory, practically their camp.

None of that mattered right now. Sights, smells, and sensations all blurred together, though Tony caught a flash of fire in Ziva's dark brown eyes. He grinned wolfishly and switched positions so he was on top, continuing to explore and pleasure her. It was all he wanted, really, because it wasn't just to please her: it was for him, as well.

_There's nothing I can say, it's no mystery  
><em>_It's in your eyes, those eyes are where I wanted them  
><em>_So give me heart and soul, I lose control  
><em>_Can't stop my eyes from falling into fantasy_

At some point, he found he was staring into her eyes again. Their dark brown color was now almost black with both desire and the feral glint of her wolf. Tony found he couldn't say anything, because any words that came out of his mouth would have sounded trite and meaningless. So instead, as she gave herself to him, he found he was losing control over both his humanity and his wolf as he surrendered to his desire and fantasies, the feel of Ziva's hot flesh brushing against his.

_Movin' to the rhythm of your heartbeat  
><em>_Oh, I'm wantin', willin', touchin' you, we'll be  
><em>_Movin' to the rhythm of your heartbeat  
><em>_Oh yeah, when you get that rhythm  
><em>_Gonna move into your room_

_Tonight—give me love with no disguise  
><em>_Tonight—I see the fire in your eyes  
><em>_Tonight—so right, this night could it be dynamite  
><em>_Wait and see_

Mouths, teeth, tongues glided across skin slick with sweat. Tony couldn't help releasing a low groan that quickly turned into a growl of pleasure as he finally slid inside her, found her rhythm. Her nails dug into his skin, raked across his back. They would leave marks, but he didn't mind.

At last, spent, with the aftershocks trembling through him, he lay next to her, stroking her dark hair and breathing in her scent. The last thing he thought as he drifted into dreamland was _Love begs, love pleads—it's what I need. . . ._

_Check it out_

_Tonight—give me love with no disguise  
><em>_Tonight—I see the fire in your eyes  
><em>_Tonight—I wanna win the greatest prize  
><em>_Tonight—so right, this night, could it be dynamite  
><em>_Wait and see, if it pleases you it pleases me_

* * *

><p><strong>Song: "Tonight" by Def Leppard<strong>


	36. Desert Song

**Here we are, the last chapter. Sorry it's a tad short. I just thought this song fit Nixon's mindset perfectly, but for some reason my mind doesn't want to go too deep into his. (Maybe because I'm not insane?) Anyway, it's supposed to be a bit of a character study, but I don't know if it ended up that way. I'll leave it up to you guys.**

* * *

><p><span>Track Thirty-Five: Desert Song<span>

_Dark and dirty, like you've never seen  
><em>_A mind so twisted, with thoughts so unclean  
><em>_My heart is racing all tattered and torn  
><em>_I stand here naked as the day I was born _

Dark guitar chords and voices filled the dimly lit room. Chris Nixon shook a stray strand of blond hair out of his hazel eyes and continued setting up his makeshift laboratory. His partner, Dr. Jeanne Bentoit, had been essential to his plans in nicking some of the hospital's extra microscopes and medical equipment. As an ER doctor, she could make sure that the equipment wasn't filed as missing for quite some time; and anyway, since the ER was very fast-paced, equipment could go missing without being noticed. In any case, it worked for him and their plans.

The two of them wanted to capture a lycanthrope—a werewolf—and study it. They were so, so close already, since they already knew of one in the D.C. area: Tony DiNardo, Jeanne's ex-boyfriend—or, more accurately, Anthony DiNozzo, a special agent with the Naval Criminal Investigative Service. Chris had first met him when he was a suspect in a murder investigation—the death of his friend Petty Officer Phoebe Madison, a drug dealer. Eventually, it turned out that his other "friend", an ATF agent by the name of Ethan Keane, had killed her, which let Chris off the hook. Fine by him, though he _was _a little disappointed that Keane had been discovered. It was Keane, after all, who had told Chris that werewolves existed—though they called themselves Shifters—and suggested that he keep an eye on Special Agent DiNozzo and his partner, Ziva David. While following Tony, he'd seen him meet up with Jeanne, then witnessed Jeanne throwing Tony out of her apartment. When Chris finally contacted her, he'd proposed a partnership—and she'd accepted.

Currently, they were almost finished. He had hooked up his iPod to a portable sound system, set it on shuffle, and was currently listening to "Desert Song" by Def Leppard. The darker tracks and B-sides had always been his favorite, so forget what was on _Hysteria_ except for "Gods of War."

_Besides, _he thought with a faint smirk, _this could very easily be my theme song._

_Only the lonely will stand  
><em>_I'm holding the world in my hand  
><em>_I got to believe_

_Yes, yes I do, _Chris thought. If this worked, they would be millionaires. It _had _to work.

_The sky is falling on this setting sun  
><em>_Echoes of silence ringing loud and long  
><em>_This isolation is the king of pain  
><em>_A lost horizon in an ocean of flames_

_Only the lonely will stand  
><em>_I'm holding the world in my hand  
><em>_I got to believe_

Jeanne looked over at him during the instrumental break. "Do you think this is going to work?" she asked.

"Oh, yes," he replied in a distracted fashion. He was busy focusing on wiring the door to the metal cage, one big enough for an animal the size of a grizzly bear. They were hoping to capture wolves—or humans that shifted into wolves, so it had to be tall enough for either form. Once they figured out the werewolves' secret to transforming, they could develop a serum and sell it on the black market. If it worked, they could morph into wolves themselves—they wouldn't have to be born with the gene to shift.

Chris couldn't wait.

_I've been here before  
><em>_But not as I stand here today  
><em>_I wait for the dawn  
><em>_Ready to move . . . Into the light_

* * *

><p><strong>Song: "Desert Song" by Def Leppard<strong>


End file.
